Calendrier de l'avent
by Lovely-bubble
Summary: Décembre arrive et les cadeaux aussi, mais pas pour tout de suite... Alors un calendrier de l'avant façon one-shot pour attendre, ça va ?  YAOI
1. 29 Novembre Préface

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** Préface...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bonsoir, ou bonjour à tous et toutes !

Alors me revoilà avec un nouveau projet : Calendrier de l'avent !

Bon je me doute que pour la plupart d'entre vous voir pour tous la notion de calendrier de l'avent est connue, voir très connue !

N'empêche je vais tout de même ré-expliquer, on sait jamais.

Donc le calendrier de l'avent, très important pour les gourmands, c'est un carton avec 24 petites cases fermées et numérotées de 1 à 24. On ouvre chaque jour de décembre une petite case et ceci jusqu'à Noël (logique, il n'y en a que 24 après tout).

Et oh merveille ! Dans chaque case se cache un chocolat ! * miam *

…

Quelle explication médiocre je le conçois !

Donc bah ma fiction va reprendre ce principe simple, donc tout en abordant des thèmes hivernaux... ou pas, je vous laisserai un petit OS par jour.

Bon je dois avouer que j'ai pris un peu de retard sur l'avance que je voulais prendre (j'applaudis ceux qui suivent mon raisonnement, car je me dis moi-même que je m'embrouille). Donc il est possible, que connaissant de plus mon emploi du temps un peu chargé, que certains jours soient vides... Faut s'en prendre aux lutins si ils oublient des chocolats ! * rires *

Enfin je posterai un message pour vous informer et m'excuser si cela venait à arriver !

Donc pour en revenir à nos moutons, je vais tenter de garder une ligne principale à mes textes, mais j'annonce tout de suite la couleur, va y avoir pleins de persos !

Je résume : nous sommes avant le combat final contre Aizen-sama, grand mégalo brun, mais la bataille à beau lieu avoir en hiver, il existe tout de même la trêve de Noël !

Et cette année, tous les habitants du Hueco Mundo vont venir passer les fêtes de Noël à la Soul Socety !

Donc bien évidement, j'ai l'intention de faire pleins de jolis ou moins jolis petits couples de bishos, c'est mon cadeau de Noël pour vous !

Alors donc il y aura quelques couples classiques du genre, et d'autres moins classiques, il y aura des chapitres inutiles, d'autres à fort rating, il y aura des idées farfelues, d'autres... des idées en tous genres...

Donc... Avis à la population :

_Hum hum..._

_Oyez ! Oyez ! Braves yaoistes à l'esprit on ne pourrait plus tordu qui passez par là, et qui se reconnaissent à mes mots, si n'importe quelles idées farfelues, exploitables ou non, vous traverse l'esprit, si le moindre couple étrange se faufile dans votre tête, bah parlez-moi en !_

_Je veux de l'improbable, du pas classique, de l'original... Bon et des trucs mignons quoi ! Et même du classique aussi finalement._

Donc vous l'aurez compris, j'ai un esprit de travers qui va tenter de partager avec vous ces chimères perverses...

Oh et je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes qui parsèmeront sûrement mes textes, la conjugaison ne m'a jamais aimé... A moins que ce ne soit le contraire...

Sur ce... Je vous dis à demain !


	2. 30 Novembre Prologue

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre : **30 Novembre

**Pairing : **Euh pas encore, quoique ;P

**Rating : **K

**Note : **Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Les réactions ont été très positives et très intéressantes ! Je crois que je pourrais répondre à quelques requêtes dans la mesure du possible ! Enfin merci pour ces reviews !

**Note 3 : **Ceci est un prologue pour les petits chocolats qui arrivent derrière... Enfin... Chocolats ? Pas sûr !

**Note 4 : **Bonne lecture !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Hueco Mundo_

_ Chers espadas, donc comme je vous le rappelle, à compter de demain et durant 25 jours aura lieu la trêve de Noël. C'est à dire, que nous faisons une pause dans la bataille que nous menons contre les Shinigamis, et d'ailleurs nous allons nous rendre à la Soul Socety pour...

_ Leur exploser la tête une bonne fois pour toute ! Je vais pouvoir me faire cette fraise prétentieuse ! Mwahahaha !

Seul le rire de la panthère bleue résonnait à travers la pièce. Quand il reprit son souffle un silence pesant s'imposa, il tourna la tête en direction du mégalo, chef suprême du Hueco Mundo, nous aurons nommé Aizen Sosuke.

Grimmjow sentit un frisson le traverser avec la force d'un ouragan, le regard froid et si supérieur que lui offrait le brun était tout bonnement effrayant. Lui qui n'avait peur de rien ni personne compris qu'il valait mieux se rasseoir et se faire tout petit.

Aizen porta sa tasse à la bouche, huma un instant l'exquise fragrance avant de redécouvrir avec un plaisir indicible la délicieuse saveur de son thé au jasmin. Le silence était toujours présent, son charisme glacial tenait en respect la bande de branleurs qu'était l'espada.

Reposant son thé, il daigna reprendre la parole.

_ Contrairement à ce que le sexta peut penser, une trêve signifie une interruption de combats, donc nous irons là-bas, à leur rencontre, pour les fêtes de Noël, et en aucun cas je ne veux de blessés, j'accepterais de vous que vous combattiez amicalement, profitez en pour déterminer leur niveau, et déceler leur point faible en batailles, mais le premier qui ose tuer un shinigami ou même en blesser un gravement aura de mes nouvelles. Et dernière chose, aucune absence ne sera tolérée. Vous pouvez disposer.

Il ponctua des derniers mots d'une sorte de sourire bienveillant que chacun comprenait être une menace de punition terrible. Alors sans demander leur reste ils quittèrent les lieux rapidement.

Sortant de la salle, Nnoitra tomba sur le dos du chat bleu.

_ Alors comme ça t'es sur ce rouquin hollowifié ? Tu vas te le faire ?

_ Tch... Ouais un de ces jours, je vais me le faire, je vais le dominer définitivement.

L'espada longiligne eut un rire de dément. Et Grimmjow le repoussa, s'imaginant déjà Ichigo à ses pieds, avec Panthera planté en plein dans le cœur. Il eut un grand sourire déchirant son visage carré et s'éloigna vers ses logements.

Starrk le rattrapa rapidement.

_ Hey, Grimmjow, je te savait pas de ce bord là !

_ Hein ? De quoi tu parles ?

_ Bah je te savais pas aussi mordu du shinigami remplaçant.

_ Hein ?

_ Bah ce que t'as dit est équivoque.

_ Je vois pas en quoi je veux juste lui exploser la gueule, me le faire quoi.

_ Ça peut être pris à double sens, mon pauvre chaton...

_ Eh, m'appelle pas comme ça !

Il tenta de frapper le brun qui se mit à rire de façon moqueuse. Puis Grimmjow s'arrêta, et réfléchissant à ce que venait de dire le prima, eut un regard d'incompréhension totale.

_ Euh, Grimmjow, vous ce que tu as sorti tout à l'heure, on pense tous que tu veux le mettre dans ton pieu, ce petit Ichigo.

_ Quoi ? Pourquoi je voudrais le mettre dans mon lit ?

Puis se rappelant de ses paroles, il compris le quiproquo qui s'était installé. Il lâcha une injure très peu surprenante venant de lui. Quelle idée, comment il pouvait avoir envie d'avoir le roux dans son lit ? Oui bon d'accord il était gay, mais le roux ! Jamais !

Starrk le voyant dans ses pensées se rapprocha, après avoir vérifier que les lieux étaient vide d'oreilles curieuses, passant un bras sur l'épaule du sexta, lui murmura quelques mots au creux de l'oreille.

_ Imagine, Ichigo, totalement nu sur de simples draps de soie pourpre. Imagine, ses yeux plissés de plaisir, sur peau humide de chaleur, ses joues rougies de plaisir, et poussant des gémissements aigus de pur extase, et susurrant ton nom si langoureusement...

Tout le long de ses paroles, le brun avait senti Grimmjow se raidir sous son bras, et il avait vu le rougissement qui colorait son visage.

Le sexta prit le fuite, ne voulant pas laisser le temps au brun de deviner les rougeurs de ses joues, c'était raté. Starrk le laissa filer, il était étonnant sensible vis-à-vis du shinigami remplaçant, et s'était incroyablement drôle de le voir dans cet état. Sur ce, il préféra aller dormir, car bon il savait bien que le lendemain, il n'aurait pas forcément le temps pour une sieste.

Le bleuté quant à lui, s'enferma dans sa chambre, reprenant son souffle, ce que lui avait dit le brun le perturbait, il sentait même une chaleur pointé dans le bas du ventre. Il se calma et fit tout pour oublier les mots dérangeant, et ce dit simplement il allait le trouver et se battre, il n'en avait rien à faire qu'Aizen puisse le punir, au moins il serait heureux d'avoir pu le tuer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_Soul Socety_

_ Chers capitaines, je ne vous retiendrais pas bien longtemps. Je voulais juste vous rappeler que demain arriveront nos invités pour les 25 jours suivants. Je souhaites que vous vous comportiez convenablement, je sais que je n'ai pas besoin de le préciser pour la plupart d'entre vous. Mais il n'empêche que je préfère le répéter. Demain matin, à 9h00, vous devrez être sur le lieu de rendez-vous prévu, je ne veux aucun retard. Sinon, je ne tolérerai les combats pour seule condition qu'ils restent amicaux et qu'il n'y ai aucun morts ou blessés à déplorer. Ce sera tout.

L'homme à la longue barbe blanche se retourna pour quitter la pièce par la porte arrière, alors que le reste des capitaines du Gotei 13 sortait par la grande porte, derrière laquelle, ils le savaient, se tenaient tous les fukutaichos ayant tenté en vain une nouvelle fois de découvrir ce qu'il se disait durant la réunion.

Étonnamment, il n'y avait pas que leur second qui les attendaient. Tout un petit monde discutant, bavassant, et riant se trouvait là. Avec un grand sourire, Koryaku Shunsui prit la parole.

_ Que chaque lieutenant rentre à sa division, vos capitaines vous expliqueront le peu qu'il a été dit aujourd'hui.

Il se mit à rire sous le regard blasé d'un ébène glacial.

_ Mais que les lieutenants de la troisième, cinquième, et neuvième division, ainsi que les âmes errantes, et compagnie viennent par ici.

Une fois tout le petit monde réuni, il toussa pour préparer sa voix.

_ Bon bah, en fait pas grand chose a été dit, simplement le rappel que demain débarquent nos ennemis jurés, et que nous capitaines et fukutaichos n'avons pas le droit d'être en retard... C'est qu'il peut être menaçant le vieux... Enfin donc demain je comptes également sur la présence de Kira, Shuuhei, et Hinamori. Voilà, bon bah à demain tout le monde.

Et il partit sans demander son reste, il avait pas que ça à faire, il voulait pas entendre Nanao crié encore une fois.

Alors tous s'égayèrent comme un tas de petits oiseaux effrayés.

_ Ichi', tu viens dormir chez moi ce soir ?

_ Bien sûr, Hisagi, mais on devait pas aller boire un coup avec Matsumoto avant ?

_ On fera les deux. En attendant veux-tu venir boire un thé ?

_ Quelle proposition, mais il me semble que tu n'en a plus...

_ Bah viens c'est tout alors.

Et les deux hommes filèrent.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Dès demain les hostilités commencent ! J'ai bien peur de ne pas suivre le rythme mais bon... Enfin Joyeux Noël en avance tout le monde !

Et donc n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos idées louches si vous les voulez en petit OS dans le Calendrier de l'Avent !

A demain !


	3. 1er Décembre L'invasion

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 1er Décembre

**Pairing :** Ahahaha ! ;P

**Rating :** K, je commence soft !

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Allons bon nous commençons ce mois dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Je mets en place les choses, car il le faut... Ou pas.

**Note 3 :** Je voulais remercier les revieweuses (ou revieweurs si il y en a qui passent par là) anonymes, donc vos petits mots sont un régal, et je souhaite vous remercier comme il se doit ! Et je prends note des vos idées pour voir si je peux en faire quelque chose ! Mais tous les couples ne seront pas forcément possibles à faire, car étant donné que je tente de suivre un ligne directrice je ne vais pas les faire cocus tous autant qu'ils sont ! Quoique... niark niark !

**Note 4 :** Bonne lecture, mes lutins !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Tous étaient là... Tous ? Non... Kenpachi et Mayuri résistaient encore et toujours aux menaces du vieux...

Les capitaines et leurs fukutaichos attendaient patiemment, tout le monde était calme : comme d'habitude certains restaient dans un état de maîtrise totale, d'autres avaient été calmés par la force plus que de leur gré.

Mais l'ennui se faisait sentir, les bavardages commençaient à s'élever, et les capitaines préféraient ne rien dire plutôt que de s'énerver sur leurs subordonnés rangés derrière eux.

_ Eh, Matsumoto, tu as vraiment une sale tête ce matin !

_ Parle pour toi, Shuuhei on dirait que t'as pas dormi de la nuit !

_ Tu sais pas au combien tu dis vrai...

Il semblait partir dans ses pensées, mais la rousse le ramena à la réalité.

_ Tu me raconteras ?

_ Tu rêves ! Dis-moi plutôt si ça va ta tête.

_ Devine, je vois encore tout flou...

Un peu plus loin, Renji s'inquiétait pour Hinamori qui semblait stressée, mais elle le rassura, expliquant juste qu'elle avait hâte de revoir Aizen-sama, ce qui ne fit que laisser le rouge perplexe... Elle avait pas décroché pour un sou de cette addiction à Aizen.

Enfin d'une déchirure, le décor s'ouvrit, faisant taire les pipelettes, et surtout dévoilant l'arrivée en nombre des habitants du Hueco Mundo. Les trois shinigamis traîtres en premier suivis par quelques espadas au calme religieux s'avancèrent, mais derrière eux un tohu-bohu abracadabrant, aussi bien composé d'espadas que de fraccion, tous bagages à la main, rendait cette procession dérisoire.

Aizen s'avança vers Yamamoto, inclinant légèrement la tête dans un salut, que le capitaine de la première division lui rendit.

_ Yamamoto, comment allez-vous ?

_ Je ne suis pas sûre que nous soyons obligés de nous prêter à ce jeu de politesse.

_ C'est bien vrai, il n'empêche que tu nous vois ravis d'être en votre compagnie jusqu'à Noël.

_ C'est amusant, car je vois quelques mines renfrognées parmi tes troupes.

Aizen se retourna vers ses troupes où un silence de glace s'imposa sous son regard courroucé, puis fit à nouveau face à la ligne de shinigamis, s'apprêtant à reprendre la parole. Mais...

_ Excuser moi pour le retard !

_ Kenpachi-taicho, j'avais bien dit aucun retard...

_ Ouais, bah c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai croisé Ichigo, alors on s'est un peu tapé la causette.

Ichigo apparut derrière lui, un truc rose emmêlé dans ses cheveux, s'attirant les regards de la foule de shinigamis et arrancars.

_ T'appelles ça se « taper la causette », tu veux plutôt dire que tu m'a déboîté la mâchoire...

_ Ça revient au même.

Tous avaient suivi l'échange, et ceux qui ne connaissaient pas le fou à clochettes semblaient complètement atterrés, les autres soufflait de dépit face à l'idiotie du capitaine. Le roux vint se placer contre un mur bordant la placette, tandis que Kenpachi rejoignait les rangs.

_ Yachiru, veux-tu bien me lâcher, et rejoindre ton boss.

_ Mais j'aime bien être avec toi, tu es un ami de Ken', il t'aime beaucoup !

_ Ça j'en doute pas...

Il avait grommelé sa dernière phrase, laissant la gamine rose accrochée à sa tignasse de flamme, avant de passer en revue les personnes présentes... Ça faisait quand même beaucoup d'ennemis dans le coin, mais on était en trêve, alors pas le droit de se taper dessus apparemment...

Un shinigami à la joue marquée d'un nombre on ne pouvait plus explicite, lui lança un clin d'œil auquel il répondit par un sourire discret mais accompagné d'un regard lubrique, que rares remarquèrent.

Aizen et Yamamoto discutaient, mais on pouvait sentir tout de même une certaine tension entre les deux. Le plus vieux finit par indiquer au traître où ils logeraient, lui et ses troupes. Alors le brun se mit en marche vers le dortoir du Seireitei. Derrière lui, les espadas trottinaient valises en mains.

Les shinigamis se séparèrent, mais quelques uns se regroupèrent autour du roux, toujours squatté par la rose.

_ Bon ce soir, on s'en prend une ?

Hisagi avait lancé la proposition sur un ton joyeux, et fut acclamé haut et fort par les quelques shinigamis autour de lui, c'est à dire une femme rousse au décolleté vertigineux, un petit blond chétif, un tatoué aux cheveux rouges, un roux et une rose.

_ Bon bah les gars, on se retrouve au même endroit que d'habitude, mais Yachiru et moi avons pour le moment quelques obligations.

La lieutenant de la onzième division approuva de vive voix, et sauta sur l'épaule de la rousse, elle aimait trop se faire porter.

OoOoO

Une belle blonde plantureuse leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques cotons blancs, c'était beau, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, si vivant, si vibrant par rapport à ce qu'elle voyait tous les jours depuis maintenant une éternité.

Reportant son attention sur la rue devant elle, le labyrinthe qu'offrait le Seireitei était effrayant. Cela faisait maintenant trois heures qu'elle errait entre ces foutus bâtisses. Elle commençait à en avoir marre, vraiment marre.

Quand tout à coup, elle détecta un reiatsu faible au coin de la rue. Elle accéléra le pas, pour trouver un petit homme pas bien grand, aux cheveux noirs. Il avait l'air terriblement frêle.

Hanataro avait manqué de bousculer une femme, il n'avait pas du tout ressenti sa présence avant, en fait il n'avait pas du tout fait attention, or maintenant il avait très très peur, elle était bien trop imposante, il ne pouvait pas voir son visage caché par un col blanc. Elle le fixait étrangement.

- Euh... Vous avez besoin d'aide ?

- Je cherche l'association des femmes shinigamis.

- Ah... Euh... Je vais vous y emmener, suivez moi s'il vous plaît.

Alors il tourna des talons, et emprunta quelques ruelles toujours suivit par la grande blonde.

- C'est ici.

Elle le regarda, et le remercia d'un signe de la tête.

- Bon... Bah... En revoir.

Elle regarda le petit gars s'éloigner en courant, franchement, un vrai peureux. Elle regarda la porte, et toqua trois fois avant de pénétrer dans l'antre de la féminité du Seireitei.

_ Bonjour...

_ Oh on ne s'attendait pas à de la visite si tôt. Aurais-tu besoin d'aide ?

_ Je venais dans l'intention de vous demander la permission de rester à vos côtés le temps de la trêve.

Tia observa la petite assemblée qui s'affichait sous ses yeux, que des femmes, que c'était agréable. Mais c'est une rousse qui se leva pour se diriger vers elle.

_ Bien bien bien... Alors, je me présente je suis Matsumoto Rangiku, et là Kusajishi Yachiru, Ise Nanao, Kotetsu Isane, Kurotsuchi Nemu, Kotetsu Kiyone, et pour finir le capitaine Soi Fong.

Tia les salua d'un signe de tête, avant de revenir sur Rangiku.

_ Maintenant, présente-toi et explique nous pourquoi tu veux nous rejoindre.

_ Bien, je suis Tia Harribel, tercera espada. Je désires vous rejoindre pour être entouré d'une touche de féminité, et de nouveauté. Mes fraccion sont des filles, mais je veux rencontrer de nouvelles personnes.

_ Et bah...

Matsumoto se tourna vers les autres, et acheva sa phrase.

_ … Je pense qu'on peut lui dire oui.

Un « Youpi » très aigu retentit, des sourires apparurent, des têtes s'inclinèrent. Toutes lui souhaitaient la bienvenue à leur façon.

_ Assied-toi, je vais présider la séance.

La rousse reprit place devant un grand tableau noir.

_ Aujourd'hui, ce fut l'arrivée de pleins de beaux gosses à la Soul Socety. Et nous nous réunissons après les avoir rapidement observés pour décider de la suite des choses.

_ Euh...

_ Oui, Harribel ?

_ Vous comptez leur mettre le grappin dessus ? C'est pas qu'ils sont un peu rustres mais tout de même, et je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que la majorité d'entre eux sont gay.

_ Et bien vois-tu, c'est un grand plaisir que tu sois là, tu vas pouvoir nous aider.

_ Je vois pas comment vous comptez les faire changer de bord...

La petite rose dont elle ne se rappelait plus le nom éclata de rire.

_ C'est pas ça, Barbie, nous ne les voulons pas pour nous, c'est pas ça du tout.

_ Merci Yachiru de m'avoir couper la parole... Hum hum... Je reprends donc, Harribel, il faut que tu saches que nous toutes autour de cette table sommes des yaoistes pures, et donc notre projet de noël est de caser des mâles shinigamis avec ces beaux bishos tout droit venus du Hueco Mundo.

_ Vous m'intéressez là.

_ J'y comptais bien, il faut dire que ce ne va pas être simple de procéder, mais avec ton aide, on devrait pas trop mal s'en sortir.

_ Vous pouvez alors compter sur moi, mais il va nous falloir quelques alliés en plus.

_ Tu penses à quelqu'un ?

_ J'ai ma petite idée, je ne sais pas de quel bord il est, mais j'ai dans l'idée qu'il pourrait pimenter les choses.

_ Qui ?

_ Szayel Aporro, notre scientifique fou.

_ Bien, bien...

La rousse se frottait les mains, et toutes étiraient un sourire sournois, fourbe, elles n'allaient pas s'ennuyer.

_ Pour te souhaiter la bienvenue je te propose de décider par quel couple on va commencer... Mais j'y pense tu ne connais pas tous les hommes shinigamis.

_ Attends, j'ai déjà une petite idée, vu quelques conversations que j'ai pu surprendre, et quelques phrases qui ont été prononcées j'ai une petite idée sur un couple qui ne devrait pas être dur à créer... Grimmjow avec Ichigo.

_ Mais, Ichigo n'est-il pas avec Hisagi, Rangiku ?

_ Bonne remarque Kiyone, mais ils ne sont pas franchement ensembles, ils sont très très proches et profitent l'un de l'autre, ce n'est pas un véritable amour, enfin je ne sais pas si ce Grimmjow arrivera à se mettre entre les deux... Mais nous allons l'y aider. D'ailleurs, c'est lequel celui-là.

_ Le psychopathe aux cheveux bleus.

Toutes l'avaient remarqué, faut dire on pouvait difficilement le rater. Elles approuvèrent cette idée, et leur première action serait d'aller demander de l'aider à ce Szayel...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon bon bon... Un chapitre totalement inutile, court et un peu rapide je le conçois mais bon faut bien commencer, ne vous inquiétez pas, les citrons et autres bêtises arriveront plus tard !

Sinon je ne sais que dire pour ce premier jour de décembre... Alors à demain pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. 2 Décembre Les pilules

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 2 Décembre

**Pairing : **Ah ah ! Surprise, surprise, même si vous devez vous en douter...

**Rating :** C'est pas franchement du M mais bon.

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Je voulais vous remercier pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir !

**Note 3 :** Alors, on entre enfin dans les choses sérieuses. C'est parti pour la formation de deux nouveaux couples ! Mwahahahahah

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo et la bande de shinigamis avec qui il avait passé la soirée venaient de se lever, il était onze heures et des poussières. Les deux filles venaient de filer en vitesse, mais avant la jeune Yachiru grignota un paquet de chewing-gum ne voulant pas que Kenpachi sache qu'elle avait bu autant à son âge.

Matsumoto et Renji dans un même cri d'effroi partirent en courant vers leurs divisions respectives, craignant une engueulade pire que celles qui les attendaient une fois qu'ils seraient rendus face à leurs capitaines, mais étonnamment ce fut Renji qui poussa le hurlement le plus aigus, le rousse était habituée aux réprimandes du jeune albinos, alors que Byakuya effrayait totalement le rouge.

Kira quitta vite les lieux préférant laisser les deux amants seuls. Une fois qu'il fut parti, ils prirent un grand bol de café, tentant vainement d'émerger du canapé. Et c'est une heure après que le tatoué réussit à se lever, la tête toujours aussi embrumée, mais il valait mieux tout faire un petit tour dehors pour prendre l'air, il tira de toutes ses forces le roux comateux qui daigna l'accompagner après s'être rapidement brossé les dents.

OoOoO

Grimmjow avait bien dormi, c'est fou ce que ces lits pouvaient être agréable... Seul problème, Yami avait ronflé une bonne partie de la nuit, ce qui l'avait empêché de s'endormir tôt après avoir passer le premier jour de décembre à chercher un rouquin. Alors il comptait bien continuer sa grasse matinée.

Mais Starrk ne semblait pas du tout de cet avis, et une fois midi passé débarqua à grand cris dans la pièce, lui avait assez dormi, et voulait voir du pays.

_ Debout, Grimmjow ! Si on veut échapper à nos foutus fraccions c'est maintenant, Lilynette et Ilforte sont parti manger. Allez, hop hop hop !

Le bleu ronchonna sans pour autant quitter la chaleur de la couette. Et le prima après avoir tenté de la lui retirer sans grands résultats opta pour une technique qui marcherait sans doute mieux. Il s'approcha lentement du visage du dormeur, et souffla doucement dans son oreille mais n'obtient que de le voir s'enfoncer plus profondément dans les draps.

_ Grimm', j'ai appris dans les couloirs, qu'un certain shinigami squatterait apparemment beaucoup la neuvième division.

_ Rien à foutre d'un shinigami !

La voix éraillée du matin s'était élevée voulant faire tourner court à la conversation, pour sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. C'était sans compter sur Starrk.

_ Même un shinigami remplaçant du doux nom d'Ichigo Kurosaki ?

_ Mais fallait l'dire tout de suite ! Abruti !

Le chaton de l'espada était déjà sur pieds, prêt à filer vers sa proie,enfin il se vengerait, enfin il aurait son combat, enfin... Une main se posa sur son épaule.

_ Je sais que tu rêves de le faire succomber, lui exposer ton corps ainsi n'est pas mauvais comme idée, mais peut-être pas très intelligente non plus. Enfin perso, je te trouve pas mal, un joli petit derrière.

Après cette superbe réflexion, le brun esquiva tranquillement un coup de poing du sexta qui fila s'habiller en vitesse.

Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient en route... Sans savoir par où aller.

_ Mais c'est l'bordel ici ! Comment ils font pour s'y retrouver ?

_ Ils doivent connaître et avoir un meilleur sens de l'orientation de toi...

_ Tchh... Ah un gnome, viens on va lui demander.

_ Lui fait pas peur surtout, et demande avec un grand sourire ça passe mieux.

Le bleuté bougonna mais héla quand même le petit shinigami aux cheveux ébènes.

_ Eh, toi ! Yoh, c'est où la neuvième division ?

Puis il se rappela des mots du prima et fit l'effort de faire un bon gros sourire au petit pour le rassurer... Mais un sourire made in Grimmjow.

Hanataro venait de se faire interpeller une nouvelle fois en deux jours, mais si la blonde de la veille l'avait plutôt impressionnée, cette fois ce gars aux cheveux bleus électriques était simplement effrayant, et pas très poli de surcroît. Mais le pire c'est quand il se mit à sourire, le jeune membre de la quatrième division cru que son heure était arrivée, et qu'il finirait bouffer par un arrancar.

Et pourtant rien ne se passa, l'espada semblait attendre quelque chose, mais au bout de quelques secondes il perdit son sourire et son sang-froid, et Hanataro senti qu'il allait se faire enguirlander. Heureusement pour lui une main calma le bleu en se posant sur la large épaule couverte par la veste blanche.

_ Tu vois pas que tu l'effrayes, Grimmjow.

_ Bah vas-y essaye toi au lieu de faire le malin.

Et le brun se tourna vers le petit shinigami.

_ Veuillez excuser son attitude rustre, nous cherchons la neuvième division et nous sommes un peu perdus voyez-vous.

_ Ah, ce n'est pas grave, alors il vous faut aller par cette rue et au troisième carrefour à gauche, puis la première à droite.

_ Merci beaucoup, mon p'tit.

Starrk frotta vivement la tête du gamin shinigami et se redressa, et prit la direction indiqué avec un signe de la main pour Hanataro qui fila en courant.

Grimmjow boudait, il marchait aux côtés du prima mais ne le regardait pas, vexé, ce qui faisait gentiment rire l'autre, voir plus que gentiment, il se foutait carrément de sa gueule en fait. Le chaton allait s'énerver quand ils aperçurent débouler du chemin qu'ils comptaient prendre deux shinigamis.

OoOoO

_ Respire le bon air frais, Ichi !

_ Bof... Je veux retourner pioncer, j'ai la tête brumeuse.

_ Oh râle pas, où je t'embarque voir Kenpachi en lui disant que tu as fait boire Yachiru.

_ C'est ça, c'est... Grimmjow ?

Ils venaient de tourner à l'angle de la rue, et tombaient nez à nez avec l'arrancar psychopathe accompagné d'un autre qu'il ne connaissait pas.

_ Kurosaki, je te cherchais !

_ Hein ?

_ Pas de hein qui tienne ! Je veux un combat contre toi !

_ Je suis pas en état là tu vois...

_ M'en fout ! On...

Encore une fois Starrk était intervenu, stoppant Grimmjow dans son élan, mais il semblait plus intéressé par l'homme aux côtés du roux, un vrai beau gosse ténébreux.

_ Tu vois bien qu'il a pas l'air dans son assiette.

_ Mais...

_ Tu veux du challenge, non ?

_ Ouais mais...

_ Bah laisse tomber pour aujourd'hui.

Grimmjow lâcha le prima des yeux et fit un pas vers Ichigo.

_ Je vais pas te lâcher comme ça mon gars !

Mais avant que le roux puisse répliquer dans la mesure du possible avec son esprit en lambeaux à cause de la veille, Hisagi vint à son secours, se collant à lui et passant un bras sur son épaule.

_ Ichi' avant de te prendre la tête enfin ce qu'il en reste avec lui, ne voudrais-tu pas nous présenter ?

_ Ah bonne idée. Bon bah je te présente Grimmjow Jaggerjack, un psychopathe, et...

_ Coyote Starrk, prima, enchanté.

_ De même, donc messieurs, je vous présente Hisagi Shuuhei, neuvième division, ex-lieutenant de Tousen.

_ Tchh...

_ Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

_ Rien...

_ Au fait, messieurs les arrancars, j'y pensais mais les combats ne sont-ils pas proscrits ?

_ M'en fout, je veux juste soumettre Ichigo une bonne fois pour toute !

_ Eh, et mon poing dans ta...

_ Tu sembles bien entêté dis donc, Jaggerjack, mais j'ai pas envie de tu me voles mon jouet.

Sur ces mots il se colla encore plus à Ichigo et fit lentement glisser sa langue le long du cou jusqu'à passer derrière les oreilles d'un rouquin qui rougissait à vu d'œil.

_ Shuu', arrête !

Starrk jeta un coup d'œil au sexta qui semblait mal à l'aise, c'est tout juste si il ne voyait pas pointer un fard rosé poindre sur ses joues. Il devait repenser à ce qu'il lui avait dit après la dernière réunion. Mais il devait également avoué qu'Ichigo était extrêmement sexy comme ça, c'est qu'il avait bon goût le chaton. Même si ce qui l'intéressait plus était le brun qui semblait très pervers à la lueur de ce qu'il pouvait voir dans ses orbes nocturnes, et simplement à l'évocation du tatouage sur sa joue.

_ Grimmjow, tu me sembles quand même assez joueur, si tu te joignais à nous se soir, et toi aussi... ?

_ Starrk.

_ Donc Starrk tu peux venir si tu le souhaites. Je propose de mettre Ichigo en enjeu.

_ Hey', Shuu', qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

_ T'inquiètes je vais pas les laisser gagner, je suis trop fort aux cartes.

_ Ça me va !

_ Je viendrais avec Grimmjow alors.

_ Bien alors revenez ce soir, et on jouera !

OoOoO

Ils étaient tous les quatre autour de la table basse, bien installés sur des coussins moelleux, des cadavres de bouteilles jonchant le sol près d'eux, et avaient un bon coup dans le nez. Hisagi les avaient tous plumé aux cartes, alors Ichigo lança l'idée d'un action ou vérité, ayant marre de se faire extorquer par ce diable de shinigami.

_ Shuuhei, à toi l'honneur, vu que tu es le gagnant.

_ Alors... Grimmjow, oui j'aime m'acharner, donc action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité !

_ Que penses-tu d'Ichigo ?

Le chaton tourna la tête vers le shinigami remplaçant qui semblait curieux de connaître la réponse, et dont les yeux trahissait l'état d'alcoolémie avancé du jeune homme, donc Grimmjow pouvait balancer n'importe quoi, il ne s'en souviendrait sûrement pas demain.

_ Je le trouve vraiment sexy ! Avant je voulais juste le massacrer, mais maintenant j'ai plus envie de le mettre dans mon lit !

_ Ouais bah je te le laisserais pas. Bon à ton tour !

_ Bah Starrk, action ou vérité ?

_ Action.

_ Roule une pelle à ce chieur, qu'il se la boucle un peu.

_ J'en serais ravi.

Dis donc, pour une fois que Grimmjow faisait un truc en sa faveur, bien que ce ne soit pas volontaire, il était bien content, il en rêvait depuis le début de la soirée. Il s'approcha du jeune shinigami tatoué, qui souriait de façon perverse. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes, mais de suite Hisagi l'attrapa derrière la nuque, et approfondit le baiser jouant de sa langue sur cette bouche qui offrit à lui. Le shinigami était gourmand, et dominait largement le baiser.

Mais le ballet de leurs langues fut stoppé, et le baiser rompu par un roux complètement bourré mais pas encore assez pour accepter que son amant actuel soit aussi insistant avec un autre. Starrk vexé par cette interruption décida de se venger.

_ Bien à toi Ichi ! Action ou vérité ?

_ Vérité...

_ Avec qui as-tu déjà couché ?

_ Euh...

Les trois hommes semblaient assez intéressés par la réponse, alors sachant qu'il n'y échapperait pas il bu une longue rasade de saké pour se donner du courage.

_ Alors... Shuu', Renji,...

_ C'est tout ?

_ Oui !

_ Tu mens ! Alors ?

_ Kisuke... Et Kuchiki...

_ Attends rassures-moi, Ichi, bien que tu sois gay, tu l'as fait avec Rukia, tu ne parles pas de Byakuya ?

_ Euh si...

_ Heiiiiin ?

Le lieutenant semblait abasourdi, Starrk trouvait ça amusant.

_ On peut penser qu'il est pas mauvais au pieu ce p'tit.

Hisagi refit surface pour lui répondre, alors que Grimmjow gardait le silence préférant écouter, même si ce genre de conversation sur le roux lui donnait chaud, et qu'il commençait à sentir des papillons se former dans le bas de son ventre.

_ Oh mais, c'est un très bon coup ! N'est-ce pas Ichi ? Franchement, mon petit roux est juste hyper sensible, et tu devrais l'entendre gémir, tellement bandant.

_ Arrête, Shuuhei !

_ C'est bon, Ichi... A toi.

Le roux se tourna vers le bleuté qui était plutôt rouge.

_ Grimmjow, action ou vérité.

_ Euh plutôt action... Pas envie d'avoir à déballer ce genre de trucs moi !

_ Bien comme tu sembles un peu trop échauffé... Tu vas me mettre ces glaçons dans ton caleçon.

Les deux autres regardèrent le jeune, il était plus débridé que ce que l'on pouvait penser. Et le bleuté à côtés semblait effrayé face aux trois glaçon qu'il tenait maintenant dans sa main.

_ Eh, attends pas qu'ils fondent !

Il se décida, et faillit laisser échapper un cri de surprise qu'il étouffa à temps. La glace sur son sexe légèrement enflammé était horrible. Il se mordait les lèvres sous le rire des trois autres.

Et la soirée continua ainsi, Grimmjow et Shuuhei se retrouvèrent nus masquant leur virilité d'un coussin, Ichigo avait du gémir comme il gémissait habituellement dans les bras du tatoué, et Starrk se faire épiler la jambe avec une bande de cire froide que Matsumoto avait égaré dans les appartements de Shuuhei. Et bien sûr, nombreuses furent les révélations.

_ Ah tiens j'y pense quand on a croisé Yachiru cet après-midi, elle m'a refilé des bonbons ! Et puis comme tu as choisi action Grimmjow je te demande d'en manger un.

_ C'est que des bonbons, Hisagi... Je vois pas...

_ Les trucs venant de Yachiru peuvent être louches.

Il attrapa un petit paquet dans le tas de vêtements à ses côtés. Et sorti un bille bleue, qui fit tiquer les deux arrancars qui ne dirent rien pour autant.

Grimmjow observa la gélule sucrée et l'avala d'un coup... Aucun effet... Même au bout de quelques secondes, aucun ne voyait de changement sur le bleuté. Mais lui avait senti tout à coup sa virilité se réveiller avec plus de puissance que précédemment, il finit par comprendre que ce qu'il pensait arrivait : la pilule bleue était aphrodisiaque... Et plutôt bien dosée à se qu'il pouvait sentir. Mais il préféra ne rien dire.

Les autres ne repérant rien de changer chez Grimmjow conclurent que ce n'était que de simple bonbons et se séparèrent les trois friandises restantes : la orange pour Ichigo, la noire pour Hisagi et la marron pour Starrk.

Ils les avalèrent tous trois en même temps. Et deux nuages de fumées rose entourèrent Ichigo et Starrk avec un « POF » étrange. Quand celle-ci s'évapora elle laissa apparaître...

… Un chibi-Starrk !

… Un Ichi-neko !

Et face à lui, une aura meurtrière s'éleva autour de Shuuhei... Il était devenu Black'Hisa !

Non, non et non ! Il devait halluciné, le prima pouvait pas être aussi petit, et pourquoi Shuuhei semblait si sombre et dangereux, et surtout pourquoi, pourquoi Ichigo avait deux petites oreilles rousses, et une longue queue qui sortait de son hakama ?

_ Miaou...

_ Quoi « Miaou » ? Ichi' joue pas à ça !

_ Miaou ?

_ Meeeerde, c'est quoi ça ?

_ Grimmjow reste calme, ou je te tue.

_ Hisagi qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Tais-toi.

Grimmjow préféra obéir.

_ Maintenant, je vais m'occuper d'eux, aide moi juste à emporter Ichigo dans la chambre.

Hisagi, toujours nu attrapa le bébé-Starrk, et malgré un air ténébreux au possible le berça, en l'emmenant dans sa chambre. Il était suivi par Grimmjow qui avait enfilé en toute hâte un bas, et avait saisit le bras d'Ichigo pour qu'il vienne aussi. Ce dernier se colla à lui avec un petit miaou du plus bel effet, et ronronnait de plaisir accroché à son bras.

Il le força à monter sur le lit, et Hisagi lui indiqua une pièce dans le fond du couloir où il pourrait dormir, toujours avec un air très très « aimable ».

Une fois seul sur son futon, Grimmjow reprit conscience de son petit problème. Il tenta d'y faire face pendant plus d'une demi-heure. Mais n'y tenant plus, une fois caché sous la couverture, il glissa sa main dans son bas pour s'emparer pleinement de son sexe tendu, appliquant de suite un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide, laissant échapper quelques gémissements rauques.

Mais il fut brutalement stoppé par la porte qui grinça en s'entrebâillant, une silhouette aux formes légères s'avança jusqu'à lui, se glissa sous la couette, et se pelotonna dans son dos. Il ne fit plus un mouvement, ne pouvant se libérer avec quelqu'un contre lui de cette façon. La situation était extrêmement embarrassante pour lui, et surtout, il se sentait encore plus tendu que quelques secondes auparavant, son érection en était presque douloureuse.

Un ronronnement s'éleva dans la pièce.

_ Miaou...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah ah ah, c'est pas gentil de couper là, n'est-ce pas ! C'est pas parce que c'est Noël que je vais laisser tomber mes instincts sadiques !

Donc qu'en pensez-vous ?

A demain !


	5. 3 Décembre Deux chats

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 3 Décembre

**Pairing : **Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Je vous ai violemment coupé dans l'élan hier, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien vous saurez enfin ce qu'il va se passer ! Mwahahahah ! Car attention, voici le premier lemon !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil de la nuit, il n'avait pu réussir à calmer le feu de son entre-jambe. Les ronronnements avaient continué toutes la nuit l'empêchant de dormir. Même si c'était plus la présence du shinigami contre lui qui l'avait perturbé.

Le soleil n'était pas levé qu'il quittait la chambre, le roux dormait profondément. Grimmjow débarqua dans le salon pour découvrir Hisagi, dos à lui, changeant la couche du bébé brun... Bébé ? Couche ? Starrk ? Oh punaise, c'est vrai que le prima n'était plus qu'un gosse ! Mais alors Hisagi ?

_ Euh... His...

_ Grimmjow, j'ai pu voir que tu as dormi avec Ichigo.

_ C'est lui qui s'est ramené, hier soir...

Une sorte de nuage violacé, tendant vers le noir entoura le shinigami qui se retournant vers le bleu dévoila un regard des plus noirs que la Soul Socety n'eut connu. Le bleuté préféra ne pas continuer sa phrase, l'autre semblait plus effrayant qu'Aizen à première vue.

Le brun avait fini de s'occuper du petit, et se leva lentement pour venir se mettre face à Grimmjow, son visage à quelques millimètres du sien, le prenant de haut, avec un sourire légèrement fou, son ton bien que monocorde laissait place à une pression sans égal.

_ L'as-tu touché d'une quelconque manière ?

_ Non, bien sûr que non, crois-moi Hisagi !

Mais depuis quand s'aplatissait-il autant devant quelqu'un ? Bon on pouvait pas dire que le tatoué ressemblait à un bisounours, et de plus, il était toujours un peu bloqué par le bas de son ventre. Alors autant dans un premier temps laisser couler, il attendrait qu'Hisagi redevienne normal pour le massacrer et récupérer son honneur !

_ Bien. Je pars, et j'emmène Starrk avec moi. Je te confies Ichigo.

_ Euh... D'accord.

_ Mais tu lui fait le moindre mal, tu en subiras les conséquences, à côté de ça les tortures d'Aizen ne sont que de simples caresses.

Grimmjow déglutit, ravalant sa haine et sa rage, hocha difficilement la tête, les poings serrés. Et le shinigami s'enfuit dans la nuit avec l'arrancar dans les bras...

Pourquoi avait-il emmené le gamin... Telle était la question de Grimmjow. Mais il avait plus important à faire que de s'inquiéter pour le prima : se soulager enfin, il fila jusqu'à la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Assis contre la porte, il retira son bas, caressa délicatement ce pic de chair tendu, et finit par l'enserrer de ses doigts sur toute la longueur dans un faible gémissement. Après de longs va-et-vient, il se libéra laissant échapper un râle profond, mais baissant les yeux il constata que la situation n'avait guère évoluée. Toujours au garde-à-vous, même après avoir joui... Il était dans la mouise.

Il réfléchissait à quoi faire quand il entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Entrouvrant la porte il se faufila jusqu'à la source des grincements, pour tomber dans la cuisine surprenant le chat roux en plein délit de grignotage nocturne... Enfin plutôt la tête dans le frigo, en train de descendre la bouteille de lait.

_ Ichigo ?

Le jeune chat roux le snobait totalement, seulement les oreilles attentives et continuait de se sustenter. Une fois la bouteille vide il accorda un regard au bleuté qui ne bougeait pas, et passant sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure pour effacer les dernières traces de ce méfait, il s'en approcha lentement dans un déhanché digne d'un vrai félin jusqu'à venir se plaquer contre lui pour frotter sa tête contre son torse débutant un léger ronronnement.

Grimmjow le repoussa vivement, et le jeune tomba sur les fesses le oreilles basses, et lui lança un regard à faire fondre un glaçon aussi gelé qu'un croisement entre Byakuya et Ulquiorra. Alors le bleuté préféra la fuite, et s'enferma à nouveau dans la pièce d'eau, affalé contre la porte une nouvelle fois, il respira profondément, pour se calmer ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mais au bout d'une petite heure, le sommeil manquant lui tomba dessus.

Quand il ouvrit le yeux, le jour était là, le soleil le caressait d'une légère lumière, mais il grelottait de froid. Il entreprit de sortir de la pièce, et se diriger vers le salon furtivement, avec le maximum de discrétion dont il pouvait faire preuve. Et son cœur manqua un battement à la vue de la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Ichigo s'était endormit sur le canapé, le menton sur l'accoudoir, une jambe et un bras tombant sur le côté. Les légers mouvement du corps preuves d'une respiration paisible, les oreilles agitées de spasmes au moindre petit bruit, il était beau, dans le soleil du matin, un ange aux allures félines.

Il s'approcha lentement, ne voulant pas réveiller Ichigo, il put apercevoir la bouche entrouverte sur un léger souffle de contentement. Il posa la main sur la chevelure rousse, et caressa lentement les doux cheveux. Ichigo montra des signes de réveil, et fini par lever la tête dévoilant deux petits yeux encore ensommeillés. Mais reconnaissant Grimmjow il se redressa pour aller frotter son nez dans son cou, avec de légers chuchotements.

_ Grimmjow...

_ Ichigo, tu parles, tu vas mieux ?

_ Grimmjow... Miaou ?

Hein ? Le bleu ne percutait pas, mais tenter d'analyser la situation il ne remarque même que le jeune homme s'était levé pour se diriger vers la porte fenêtre, s'apprêtant à l'ouvrir. Mais Grimmjow sorti à temps de sa transe pour le rattraper et bloquer la sortie.

_ Hey, tu vas pas sortir comme ça quand même, tu as pas remarquer te oreilles et ta queue ? Et plus Hisagi va me trucider ! Et puis, merde, Ichigo t'es en calbut' !

Oh punaise, ouais il était à moitié à poil juste devant lui, et ne semblait pas franchement l'écouter, merde il fallait qu'il se rhabille, mais où étaient ses fringues ? Il l'attrapa par le poignet, le traînant jusqu'à la chambre de Shuuhei pour piquer des frusque qu'il pourrait lui mettre sur le dos. Mais avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la penderie, un corps ronronnant se colla à lui. Il se stoppa, près à repousser le jeune qui le lâcha, il laissa échapper un soupir qu'il ne put terminer.

Ichigo venait de se mettre face à lui, et passant ses bras dans sa nuque rapprochant leur corps avant fourrer son visage dans le cou d'un bleuté paralysé, il se mit à lécher par à-coup cette peau salée. Grimmjow se crispa, jamais il ne réagissait ainsi avec ses amants, mais ce shinigami remplaçant le perturbait plus qu'autre chose.

Dans un souffle chaud, son nom fut murmuré, et là il perdit définitivement les pédales, glissant ses bras dans le dos du jeune il happa ses lèvres entrouvertes pour l'embrasser avec une passion sans commune, le jeune l'avait excité toute la nuit, et cet enflamment n'était pas retombé depuis.

Brisant le baiser à la recherche d'air, le chaton roux passa ses mains sur le large torse bronzé du bleu afin de lui retirer la petite chemise blanche alors qu'il descendait lentement pour marquer légèrement la peau basanée de l'arrancar. Arabesques du bout de la langue, Grimmjow frissonnait de plaisir montant.

Ichigo sous les yeux voilés de l'espada se mit à genoux, retirant les derniers vêtements couvrant l'érection du bleuté avant de s'en emparer sans grande cérémonie entre ses lèvres fines. Grimmjow eut un gémissement rauque, les caresses buccales plus que licencieuses que lui prodiguait le chaton roux le faisait frémir d'un plaisir velouté. Il perdit ses mains dans les cheveux de flammes. Il ne pouvait retenir des soupirs de délice sous les coups de langues habiles, ces va-et-vient profonds, ces bruits de succion indécents.

Ses jambes tremblait, il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps debout ainsi, il repoussa la tête du shinigami, qui, bouche entrouverte fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, mais son regard trahissait son étonnement, et un léger miaulement brisa le silence.

Grimmjow n'y tenant plus, l'attrapa pour le relever et le pousser sur le lit, attaquant directement le cou y laissant quelques marques avant de descendre lentement sur ce corps du bout des lèvres profitant des soupirs, des gémissement, des doux sons voluptueux qui sortait de cette bouche rougie par les baisers du bleu qui y revenait sans cesse avant de redescendre à chaque fois un peu plus bas, alors que ses mains effleuraient ce corps fin partout où il pouvait, il arriva sur les boutons de chair roses, alors qu'il en torturait l'un d'une main, c'est des dents qu'il attaqua le second, faisant s'élever la voix du shinigami.

Il mit fin à ce doux supplice pour continuer sa longue désescalade vers l'objet de ses désirs. Il finit par y arriver, et à travers le boxer l'enserra de ses dents sans appuyer ce qui arracha un hoquet délicieux à Ichigo.

Retirant, ou plutôt arrachant le dernier rempart de coton, il pinça entre ses lèvres le gland faisant gémir toujours un peu plus le jeune qui laissait échapper des miaulements de plaisir non retenu. Il s'adonna à un punition sulfureuse, il pouvait sentir le corps sous lui se tortiller pour prolonger les contacts avec sa langue, mais il préférait continuer à jouer, malgré son envie grandissante de prendre le shinigami violemment, il voulait se retenir et le faire jouir ainsi, juste par ses jeux de langues.

Mais Ichigo ne semblait pas vouloir être le seul à profiter, et alors profitant de la queue rousse, il alla chatouiller l'intérieur des cuisses du bleu qui se releva brusquement, et à peine eut il compris que la coquine se faufila jusqu'à son sexe pour l'enserrer chaudement, le faisant rejeter la tête en arrière sous le plaisir soudain.

Reprenant conscience de ce qui se passait, Grimmjow reprit le membre d'Ichigo en bouche, sur lequel se répercutait ses gémissements quand le chaton roux le serrait un peu plus fort. Dans un dernier coup de langue, Ichigo se cambra dans un long soupir de bien-être, se libérant par la même dans la bouche de Grimmjow.

Celui-ci, ne tenant plus le retourna sur le ventre, et Ichigo se mit à quatre pattes, présentant une vue superbe de son intimité. Grimmjow mordilla ses fesses lui arrachant toujours plus de gémissements. Sa langue glissa ainsi jusqu'à l'anneau de chair qu'il chatouilla lentement, tournant autour, s'enfonçant légèrement sous les miaulements indécents du chaton. Il finit par y glisser un premier doigts, puis rapidement un second, préparant au mieux le shinigami avec tout de même une pointe de précipitation.

Ichigo tourna la tête vers lui et murmurant son nom avec un regard de feu, l'invita à ne plus attendre, et à la prendre au plus vite, ce à quoi il répondit de suite, le pénétrant lentement ne voulant faire augmenter les légères plaintes douloureuses du jeune. Un fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, il attendit qu'Ichigo soit prêt, savourant déjà l'étroitesse du fourreau de chairs brûlantes.

Ichigo d'un mouvement de hanche lança la cadence que reprit aussi l'arrancar. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément et plus fort, Grimmjow faisait d'amples mouvements, soupirant de délices sous les sensations que lui procurait ce corps fin. Tous ses sens éveillés, Ichigo était vraiment trop bon, il était si beau, sa peau si douce et chaude, si délicieuse quand il lui mordillait le cou, cette odeur légère d'ambroisie, et de miel, et cette voix, au summum de l'indécence. Tout en Ichigo l'émerveillait.

Le ballet de leur corps toujours plus bestial, toujours plus tendre, Grimmjow avait trouvé le point sensible, et s'y accrocha, ses gémissements de volupté se mêlait à ceux d'Ichigo alors que se dernier semblait au point de rupture, quelques coups de hanches où leurs peaux claquèrent délicieusement, et les deux se libérèrent dans un ensemble parfait et harmonieux, et s'écrouler l'un contre l'autre, reprenant leur souffle.

Le chaton roux ronronna alors que Grimmjow l'attrapait pour le coller contre lui.

OoOoOoO

Derrière les volets entrouverts trois voyeurs n'avaient rien raté de la scène, Tia et Matsumoto, appareil photo en main, n'avaient pas arrêtés de les prendre, alors qu'à leur côté Szayel prenait note dans un petit calepin des résultats de ces pilules... Bon pour ceux-là, ça allait, à part que comment se faisait-il qu'Ichigo puisse prononcer le nom de Grimmjow ?

Mais la pilule bleu de Grimmjow ne présenta aucun défaut, il fut endurant tout le reste de la journée, pour le plus grand plaisir d'Ichigo et des épieuses qui se rinçaient et prenaient des notes.

Au loin un petit brun les aperçus, se demandant se qu'ils pouvaient bien observer ainsi, et que faisait la fukutaicho de la dizième division avec deux arrancars. Puis il haussa les épaules, et fila, ce n'était pas ses affaires et il était attendu pas son capitaine, Unohana.

OoOoOoO

Armé de son zanpakuto, le bébé accroché dans son dos, Hisagi avait fait planer une aura de terreur dans tout le Seireitei, si un téméraire osait s'approcher sûr qu'il finissait à la quatrième division. Mais il ne croisa aucun membre de la onzième, ceux-ci étant parti en entraînement au loin.

Il promettait à quiconque menaçant l'équilibre de la Soul Socety une mort douloureuse et lente, avec un air froid de psychopathe, et un regard glacial et sombre comme l'ébène.

Mais alors qu'il tournait au coin d'une rue déserte il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, et « POF », un gros nuage rose l'enveloppa et quand il se dissipa, il senti quelque chose appuyer sur son dos.

_ On peut rentrer, je me gèle un peu...

Se retournant, il découvrit un Starrk redevenu adulte, mais portant tout de même une couche.

_ Euh... Ouais je crois qu'on va rentrer.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon bien je suis désolée si il est un peu court, je dois avouer être tomber en panne de motivation pour le coup, enfin j'espère que cela vous plaira tout de même !

Et puis je sais que bon je n'ai pas assez développer le Dark'Hisa et le Chibi'Starrk, mais je dois dire que c'est pas évident finalement d'en faire quelque chose, mais ce n'est que partie remise, car vous les retrouverez au plus vite !

Bon sinon je vous annonce que demain je risque de poster tard, je vais à l'anniversaire d'une amie, et je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je risque de rentrer.

Oh sinon je dois dire que je me suis lancée un petit défi personnel sur cette fiction, je ne sais pas si c'est très visible, mais bon, je propose que la personne qui arrivera à le deviner avant le 6 décembre je lui offrirais un petit OS pour Janvier !

Bon bah sur ce, à demain, les lutins !

Bye bye !


	6. 4 Décembre Je suis trop désolée !

**Et là j'ai honte !**

Nous sommes le 4 décembre, et je commence déjà à avoir du retard ! Bon j'ai une excuse ! Enfin tout est relatif, j'aurais du prendre plus d'avance !

Mais bon voilà, en ce dimanche je suis rentré des Deux Sèvres où j'ai fait la fête, je n'avais pas pu préparer mon chapitre avant, et je pensais franchement rentrer tôt...

Manque de pot, je suis non seulement rentrée tard, mais en plus je suis restée bloquée dans le TER pendant deux heures...

Alors voilà, ne m'en voulez pas, mais je vais y aller d'arrache-pied pour bichonner le chapitre de demain !

Sur ce bah encore désolée... Arff, bon je vais me relancer dans le truc dès maintenant !

Sur ce à demain, avec mes plus plates excuses ! T.T


	7. 5 Décembre Paperasse

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 5 Décembre

**Pairing : **Hisagi X Starrk

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Ce ne sera pas un lemon, j'ai décidé, dans un acte de sadisme pur, de vous faire languir, mais comme je ne suis pas totalement comme ça, j'ai prévu tout de même un petit lime !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ils étaient rentrés à dans les appartements de Shuuhei très tard, et alors que le brun s'habillait dans le salon, Hisagi découvrit dans son lit deux squatteurs, et perplexe, il préféra ne pas chercher plus loin pour ce soir. Il retrouva le brun endormi dans le canapé, et décida de réquisitionner la chambre annexe.

Il se réveilla avant le lever du jour, se faufilant discrètement dans sa chambre récupérer quelques affaires propres. Et se glissant à l'extérieur de ses appartements il trouva le prima assit, profitant des derniers moments nocturnes.

_ Déjà debout ?

_ J'ai pas réussi à dormir, ce qui est très étonnant, alors je suis sorti observer les étoiles.

_ Il fait pas un peu froid pour ça ?

_ Oh, ça va... Tu vas où ?

_ M'occuper de ma division, je les ai un peu délaissés depuis quelques jours, faut que j'aille m'occuper d'eux de temps en temps.

_ Je peux t'accompagner ?

_ Si tu veux.

Starrk se leva à la suite du shinigami, et ils se dirigèrent vers les locaux de la neuvième division. Ils observèrent le soleil se lever alors qu'ils rentraient dans le dojo où bon nombre s'entraînaient déjà.

Le prima s'installa sur le côté, observant le tatoué donnant des ordres à ses subordonnés, et les conseillant de diverses manières. Il put le voir se coller dans le dos d'un jeune homme rougissant, pour lui expliquer un mouvement de base. Malgré un certain énervement, il resta assis contre le mur, ne cherchant pas à séparer sa cible de ce petit gnome inutile.

Ils restèrent ici toute la matinée, le shinigami ne lui prêtant que peu d'attention, toute sa réflexion concentrée sur ses hommes. Mais quand midi sonna il demanda à ce qu'on amène dans son bureau deux repas, pour lui et l'arrancar.

Ils prirent place autour d'une petite table basse, et durant le temps du déjeuné, eurent la visite du petit shinigami brun de la quatrième division, qui se rappelant de l'espada le salua bien bas, avant de remettre au fukutaicho des papiers sur l'état de santé de certains de ses hommes. Et Hanataro fila en vitesse.

Une fois seuls à nouveau, le bento fini, Starrk regarda le tatoué s'installer à son bureau, et classer des dossiers, lire les feuilles apportées plus tôt avec un air concentré qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu auparavant. D'ailleurs celui-ci semblait se perdre sous la masse de papiers et pochettes cartonnées, et finit par soupirer profondément.

_ Tu dois faire tout ça tout seul ?

_ Normalement cela correspond aussi au travail du capitaine, mais je ne veux pas interrompre l'entraînement d'un de mes hommes pour faire de la paperasse. Donc je fais ça tout seul.

Starrk bien installé dans le canapé, pouvait le reluquer à loisir, l'autre trop à son activité de lecture ne levait pas les yeux vers lui, répondant à son interlocuteur sans un regard.

_ Et il était comment Tousen, ici ?

Hisagi s'arrêta, et accorda enfin de l'attention au squatteur du canapé. Se laissant retomber contre le dossier, il observa le plafond les yeux perdus quelque part où l'arrancar ne pouvait le suivre.

_ Il était... déjà silencieux, ne prononçant pas plus de mots qu'inutile, être sous ses ordres était plaisant. Il était bon, ayant une vision du monde plus claire que beaucoup d'autres, j'avais énormément de respect pour lui.

_ Tu parles de lui comme si il était mort.

_ Ce n'est pas exactement ça, c'est que je ne le comprends plus, pas. Je me suis retrouvé seul ici, alors que lui pense trouver là-bas le chemin le moins sanglant, et bien je ne suis pas d'accord avec ça...

Le silence s'imposa, et le prima trouva préférable de changer de sujet. Voulant essayer d'approfondir sa connaissance des liens entre sa cible et le shinigami remplaçant qui le gênait un peu trop.

_ J'ai aperçu Grimmjow et Ichigo dans ton lit ce matin, c'est normal ?

_ Je ne sais pas si on peut dire normal, mais je me suis douté qu'ils finiraient ensemble dans le même lit.

_ Effectivement c'était visible comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais ça ne te fais rien, par rapport à Ichigo je veux dire, vous n'étiez pas en couple.

_ On va plutôt dire qu'on est très amis, et qu'on a un peu profité de la présence de l'autre. Donc faut croire que je me suis fait volé mon jouet, et que je vais avoir du mal à le récupérer.

_ Tu peux chercher ailleurs aussi.

Le shinigami croisa ses yeux, et lui lança un regard très explicite, dégoulinant de lubricité.

_ Aurais-tu un nom à me proposer ? Je suis ouvert à toutes idées.

_ Qui sait...

L'espada se leva, pour contourner le bureau, se glisser derrière le fauteuil de l'ébène, et poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

Puis attrapant le visage tatoué, pencha la tête sur le côté, pour dévoiler un cou d'une couche pâle superbe, et y approchant les lèvres attaqua des petits baisers légers.

_ Un certain Coyote pourrait te plaire...

Il remonta du bout de la langue jusqu'à l'oreille d'un lieutenant dont la respiration se faisait de plus en plus lente et profonde.

_ Parle moi un peu de lui...

Il fit glisser le haut du vêtement de l'homme assit alors qu'il apposait des marques rouges le long de la carotide.

_ Hmm... C'est un homme de l'armée d'Aizen, le meilleur même...

Il descendait ses longs doigts sur le torse parfait qui s'offrait à lui. Toujours dans son dos, il faisait jouer ses dents sur le lobe de l'oreille découverte, puis sur la clavicule dénudée.

_ … Un fainéant notoire pourtant...

Shuuhei ouvrait la bouche pour obtenir plus d'air, aucun son ne s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres, se concentrant sur la voix grave et sensuelle qui lui susurrait de façon si excitante ses mots.

_ … Qui passe son temps à dormir...

Starrk pinçait de ses longs doigts les tétons de Shuuhei durcis par un plaisir montant, traçant des dessins de plus en plus compliqué sur l'épaule du shinigami du bout de sa langue alors que ses mains s'activaient à torturer les boutons de chair rose.

_ … Mais qui est surtout...

Il vint se placer face au lieutenant, et s'accroupissant, libéra une érection bien érigée de sa prison de tissu, l'attrapant d'une main fit hoqueter en silence la victime de ces attouchements délicats.

_ … Un véritable pervers.

Il embrassa le gland du sexe gonflé, pour ensuite l'enserrer entre ses lèvres. Le shinigami poussa un profond soupir sonore, enfin cette délivrance, l'autre l'allumait depuis un certain temps, et ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas remarqué les regards enflammés plantés sur lui tout au long de la journée, et même au cours de la soirée deux jours auparavant.

Alors se laissant couler dans une béatitude de délices, il laissa sa voix prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur sous les caresses attentionnées de l'arrancar.

Starrk s'activa à grands coups de langue sur la virilité du shinigami si délicieuse entre ses mains, il réagissait encore mieux que ce qu'il espérait. Et glissant un doigts entre les fesses douces du lieutenant, joua quelques instants avec l'anneau de chair avant de le pénétrer.

Les allées sur son sexe et à l'intérieur de lui, réchauffait Shuuhei qui avait l'impression de fondre dans le plaisir de l'extase, soumis entièrement au bon vouloir de son sulfureux bourreau, et gémissait, la tête en arrière, cherchant avidement de l'air.

Entrant un deuxième doigt dans l'intimité du tatoué, alors qu'il pompait fermement le membre tendu de désir, il chercha à tâtons une zone érogène précise. Très rapidement il mit le doigt dessus, et joua à l'effleurer, à la frôler, avant d'y appliquer un pression certaine.

Starrk savourait les halètements, les gémissements, les grognements de plaisir, sentant les chairs du shinigami serrer de plus en plus ses doigts l'aspirant toujours plus profond.

Puis se cambrant violemment après un toucher un peu plus adroit, il cria le nom de l'arrancar se libérant dans un orgasme incroyablement puissant pour de si simples touchers. Starrk se releva, le gardant des yeux alors qu'il redescendait très lentement du pandémonium de l'extase.

L'arrancar eut un petit rire ravi, mais qui s'étouffa rapidement sous le regard dépravé que lui offrait l'homme à mi-nu face à lui.

_ Vois-tu, Starrk, tu n'est pas le seul pervers de la pièce. Et il me semble que tu vas avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide, non ?

Shuuhei se pencha vers l'arrancar qui dans un léger mouvement de recul surpris butta contre le bureau où il s'agrippa tandis que le mains du tatoué mettait à l'air son érection bandée.

Sans couper le contact visuel, commença sans cérémonial une fellation expérimentée, que le prima ne serait pas prêt d'oublier. Starrk garda les yeux ouverts malgré l'envie irrépressible de les fermer pour profiter plus profondément de ces massages buccaux, la vue du lieutenant, dévergondé au possible, le suçant si habilement, était tout bonnement fabuleuse. D'ailleurs il ne tarda pas à venir dans la bouche du tatoué, qui se remit à sa place dans un air de satisfaction total.

Il finirent le reste de la journée sur le canapé, et le tri des papiers fut reporté à une prochaine fois.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon bah alors, pour me faire pardonner pour hier, est-ce que cela vous va ? Je sais que c'est assez court, mais je me dit qu'il vaut mieux que je les fasses court si je veux réellement réussir à suivre le rythme !

J'espère que cela vous plaît, et j'annonce que ce couple reviendra pas dès demain, mais dans très peu de temps c'est certain.

Et sinon le concours est toujours en cours, et je stopperais les résultats demain à 00h00 !

Bye-bye, les lutins !


	8. 6 Décembre Mots d'insultes

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 6 Décembre

**Pairing : **Nnoitra X Renji

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** J'ai juste l'impression que je vais enchaîner les lemons pour les prochains jours, enfin je ne m'avance pas mais il y a des chances !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_ Bon les filles, je résume Grimmjow et Ichigo sont ensemble, de plus on a de très belles photos d'Ichi en chat.

Matsumoto, et le reste de l'association des femmes shinigamis ainsi qu'Harribel se mirent à saigner violemment du nez au souvenir des clichés du roux avec ses petites oreilles frémissantes, et cette longue queue... Elles en bavaient toutes sur leur table.

_ Bon... Reprenons-nous, alors sinon Shuuhei et Starrk ont poussé les choses assez loin aussi. Maintenant à qui le tour ? Personnellement, j'ai très envie de caser enfin Renji, c'est un très bon ami, et j'en ai marre de le voir déprimer sur son célibat.

Toutes acquiescèrent, elles appréciaient toutes le rouge, qui bien qu'un peu rustre et avec un léger manque de tact, avait beaucoup d'humour, mais elle avaient toujours trouvé qu'il était vraiment beaucoup plus joyeux au jour le jour.

_ Renji, c'est lequel ?

_ C'est le tatoué au cheveux longs rouges, fukutaicho de la sixième division.

_ Ah je vois ! Il est pas mal celui-là !

_ Alors sur lequel des gars du Hueco Mundo penses-tu qu'il pourrait flasher ?

_ Alors là... Pourquoi pas Tesla... Non trop accroché à son maître... Un gars gentil, bah il y en a pas des masses... Il y a Ulquiorra, le glaçon sur pattes.

_ Ah non, du glaçon il en a assez soupé avec son capitaine ! Il lui faut un mec tout feu tout flamme ! Quelqu'un qui soit enflammé...

_ Euh... Nnoitra ? C'est le deuxième psychopathe. Enfin on en a pleins comme dans le style malade mental, mais bon au final il pourrait coller.

_ Bon bah c'est parti ! On demande de l'aide à Szayel ?

_ Pas pour cette fois, on va essayer de se débrouiller comme des grandes.

OoOoOoO

Renji venait de se lever, Matsumoto avait dû partir très tôt. Il avait la gueule de bois mais n'était pas en retard avec beaucoup de chance. Il arriva sur son bureau, et descendit un bouteille d'eau entière, d'ici une demi-heure il irait mieux. Heureusement que Byakuya n'arriverait pas avant un certain temps.

Soufflant profondément il observa son bureau et la paperasse qui s'offrait à lui. Mais ce qui accrocha son regard fut la petite note pliée marquée de son nom. Il la déplia, et à sa lecture eut envie de hurler.

« J'ai entendu dire que le lieutenant de la sixième division était un vrai singe incapable de battre Kurosaki.

Nnoitra Jirga. »

Il quitta les lieux comme un fou, serrant le papier chiffonné en main.

Matsumoto et Harribel, cachées dans un buisson s'en tapèrent cinq.

OoOoOoO

Hanataro était menacé par le capitaine de la deuxième division. Il sentait très clairement, le regard noir de Soi Fong dans son dos. Il tenait entre ses mains un petit papier plié pour un certain Nnoitra, un espada. Il s'était fait enrôlé de force après avoir saluer la capitaine et une certaine tercera, qu'il avait déjà croisé auparavant.

Maintenant il était là, tremblant comme une feuille, devant ce bâtiment effrayant, rempli de nombre arrancars.

_ S'il vous plaît, je cherche Nnoitra Jirga.

Un homme immense et fin, au sourire angoissant, s'approcha, il n'aurait pu faire qu'une bouché de lui.

_ C'est moi ! Il me veux quoi le gnome ?

Hanataro tendit le papier, et une fois entre les mains du destinataire parti en courant sans un regard pour les deux chefs du plan suicidaire. Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard entendu, sachant pertinemment comment réagirait l'ébène fou.

Et cela ne rata pas, faut dire vu ce qu'elles avaient écrit il ne pouvait faire autrement que d'aller vouloir frapper un certain rouge. La rencontre serait rude, mais si elles voulaient qu'ils se rencontrent il y avait pas trente-six milles manières de faire.

Il sortait à peine du bâtiment qu'un tatoué débarqua sur la place le souffle légèrement haché.

_ Tu serais pas Nnoitra Jirga par hasard ?

_ Renji Abarai, je suppose ?

_ Alors comme ça je saurais un singe plus faible qu'Ichigo ?

_ Et moi je saurais moins puissant qu'une blondasse superficielle et qu'un vieux croulant ?

Dans le buisson la blonde à forte poitrine serra son poing, elle avait beau avoir lu le papier et accepter, l'entendre dans la bouche de ce fumier était horripilant.

_ J'ai jamais dit ça moi...

_ Il me semble pas t'avoir trouver une quelconque ressemblance avec un singe... On dirait plutôt un ananas...

Le rouge lui lança un regard noir.

_ J'ai l'impression qu'on s'est un peu fait rouler, et j'ai une idée de qui.

_ Euh parle pour toi, tu es le seul à t'être fait avoir...

_ Dis moi alors c'est quoi ce gigantesque zanpakuto entre tes mains ?

_ J'allais visiter.

_ Mais oui, mais oui... Enfin moi j'ai une amie à aller voir, elle va passer un sale quart d'heure.

_ Je t'accompagne.

Renji fit une petite moue boudeuse à l'idée d'être accompagné par ce clown, mais il ne se rendit pas compte que de son côté l'ébène le trouvait vraiment à son goût, et il était très gourmand quand il trouvait une friandise qui lui plaisait.

Ils passèrent d'abord voir Hitsugaya qui leur indiqua l'absence notoire de sa subordonnée, un petit veine visible à la tempe. Puis se dirigèrent vers les logements de la rousse.

Ils toquèrent deux, trois fois. Mais Renji un peu énervé finit par enfoncer la porte. Le salon était vide, la cuisine aussi, la chambre aus...

Il se retrouva nez dans les draps du lit, et entendit la porte claquer derrière lui. Se retournant il pu découvrir un arrancar qui avait lâché son arme, pour venir le surplomber sur le matelas. Et avant qu'il n'ai pu faire le moindre geste il se retrouva poignets liés et accroché à la tête de lit.

_ Putain, tu fous quoi là ?

_ Oh rien, je m'amuse seulement un peu.

_ Eh c'est pas moi qui t'ai envoyé ce mot, alors te venges pas sur moi ! Et... Merde, arrête de me désaper !

Effectivement, le corps du rouge attirait beaucoup Nnoitra qui s'était empressé de le mettre à nu. Faisant glisser ses mains sur l'encre noire qui parcourait sensuellement la peau hâlée. Sous lui, Renji jurait comme un charretier, et gesticulait au possible. Voulant le calmer quelques secondes, il empoigna l'entre-jambe du rouge et lui souffla à l'oreille de ne plus bouger avant de le mordre dans le cou.

Renji ne supportait pas la situation, il n'avait rien compris de comment s'était arrivé, mais voilà il se retrouvait attaché sous un espada fou et dominateur. Cette position était horriblement gênante, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour s'en dépêtrer.

Mais la langue au _5_, et fine de l'ébène glissant sur ces muscles n'était pas si désagréable, voire même, plutôt excitante. Elle suivait lentement les dessins sur la peau avant de venir se poser sur ses tétons qu'il mordit, et tritura sous un halètement de plus en plus prononcé du rouge.

Nnoitra finit par se redresser visiblement satisfait de la relative coopération de son prisonnier, et décida d'aller un peu plus loin, et se dénudant totalement il nota les yeux gourmands de sa victime posés sur son corps. Il semblait finalement plus consentant que prévu mais il valait mieux le garder attaché pour l'instant.

Le rouge était déjà avancé quand il dévoila son érection tendue, mais pas encore assez à son goût, alors Nnoitra se jeta goulûment dessus, et humidifia la verge à coup de langue aguerris, et serrant entre ses lèvres le gland qu'il chatouillait, le masturbant de la main au passage.

Il observait continuellement le rouge et ses mimiques, il était complètement plongés dans l'extase du moment. Les tortures buccales prodiguées par l'ébène était un délice,il prenait vraiment son pied, mais Nnoitra en avait décidé autrement, et voulait aussi en profiter.

Il se redressa pour venir se placer sans préparation au dessus du sexe gonflé, et s'empala directement dessus dans un coup de reins fulgurant. Renji eut le souffle coupé, il s'attendait un peu à se retrouver dans la position de dominé vu la situation du début, mais il préférait cela tout autant. L'intimité brûlante de Nnoitra l'enferma dans un cocon de volupté. Il ouvrit le yeux pour l'observer, il avait les paupières closes, et sa bouche tordue dans un rictus entre le plaisir intense et la douleur foudroyante.

Mais il balança se longs cheveux noirs dans le dos alors que quelques perles de sueurs apparurent à son front, il se dégagea du membre palpitant sous lui, pour se refaire pénétrer brusquement. A chaque fois son visage trahissait une jouissance grandissante, alors que des mèches se collaient à son front, rajoutant à la sauvagerie des coups de hanches.

Nnoitra bien qu'étant uke dominait largement, il avait le rouge sous son contrôle et pouvait entendre ses gémissements rauques à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu. Au bout de quelques allées-venues à ce rythme, il finit par trouvé par lui-même sa prostate. Il criait à chaque fois qu'il se ré-empalait sur la verge de Renji.

_ Nnoitra, détache-moi.

L'autre dans un état second, défit le nœud, et les mains se posèrent directement sur les hanches fines et pâles de l'homme. Il le fit basculer sous, et les longues jambes de Nnoitra s'enroulèrent autour de lui. Il accéléra le mouvements de hanches, il se sentait aspiré un peu plus profondément à chaque coup de butoir.

Sous lui, Nnoitra criait de plaisir à chaque pilonnage, le tête en arrière, et les mains crispées sur le tissus, il se laissait aller par les uniques sensations de plaisir pur. Au bout de quelques minutes à se rythme ils se libérèrent ensemble avant de retomber sur le matelas.

Renji tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle, la tête engoncée dans l'oreiller. Mais il senti une main glisser dans son dos pour venir caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, des lèvres fines se poser dans son cou pour se rapprocher de l'oreille.

_ On recommence ?

Il regard Nnoitra qui avait les yeux plantés sur lui, son regard montrait qu'il n'était pas encore redescendu de son orgasme précédent mais il voulait pourtant se remettre à table dès lors. Le désir que Renji pouvait y lire le remis en forme directement, et attrapant violemment l'ébène, le plaquant sur le lit, le surplombant de sa hauteur, il dévora le corps offert à lui.

OoOoOoO

Un petit groupe de voyeuses s'écartèrent d'une bâtisse, et sa propriétaire s'étira tout en marchant.

_ Bon je crois que l'une de vous va devoir m'héberger, en plus va peut-être falloir que j'évite de croiser Renji avant un moment...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà voilà, alors qu'en pensez-vous ?

Bon j'ai pas grand chose à dire pour le coup, à part mon éternel « désolée pour les fautes »

Et sinon bah à demain !


	9. 7 Décembre A la recherche de mon maître

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 7 décembre

**Pairing :** Kenpachi X Ilforte

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 : **Voilà, comme promis à Lylyne, et son choix pour un couple improbable, je vous offre un lemon Kenpachi X Il Forte !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les deux fraccions cherchaient leur maître. Il Forte s'était fait engueuler par Shawlong : il était censé veiller à ce que Grimmjow n'aille pas faire n'importe quoi vu que leur boss était quelque peu... ingérable, et passait trop son temps à chercher la bagarre et à causer des ennuis autour de lui.

C'est pour ça, qu'il se retrouvait à déambuler dans les rues du Seireitei en compagnie de Lilynette, également à la poursuite de Starrk, qui lui aussi avait mystérieusement disparu du dortoir... Et celle-là commençait plus que légèrement à l'énerver, elle vraiment râlait tout le temps pour un rien et contre tout.

_ Il Forte, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va les trouver, faire toutes les rues du coin va pas franchement nous aider !

_ Je sais, mais tu ne veux pas qu'on demande de l'aide.

_ J'veux pas m'abaisser à demander quelque chose à ses foutus shinigamis !

_ Reste zen, veux-tu... Et puis qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils sont ensembles...

_ Mais si, ils semblaient bien s'entendre avant qu'on parte du Hueco Mundo !

_ Ça veut rien dire... Bon le prochain shinigami je lui demande...

_ Non !

_ Si... Ah tient en voilà un.

Il s'approcha d'un jeune shinigami au cheveux noirs. Il semblait bien chétif au premiers abords, mais celui-ci ne semblait effrayé, mais plutôt avoir l'habitude de se voir arrêter par des inconnus perdus... Et pour cause.

_ Euh, salut. On cherche nos maîtres.

_ Qui exactement ?

_ Euh... Grimmjow Jaggerjack, sexta, et Starrk Coyote, prima.

_ Ah, il me semble les avoir aperçus avec Hisagi et Kurosaki plusieurs fois.

_ Donc si on trouve ces deux là on trouvera nos maîtres ?

_ Normalement oui.

_ Et où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être ?

_ Je ne sais pas trop, en soirée plutôt chez Hisagi me semble-t-il, mais en journée, passent plutôt du temps à la onzième division, avec Kenpachi et Ikkaku.

_ Bah merci alors... Mais c'est où ?

_ Vous continuez tout droit, et quand vous arriverez au bout de l'allée, c'est à gauche, vous reconnaîtrez, ils font beaucoup de bruit là-bas. Sur ce je dois me dépêcher. Au revoir.

_ Merci.

Ilforte se tourna vers Lilynette qui boudait derrière lui.

_ Tu vois c'est pas la mer à boire.

_ Mphh...

_ Bon allons-y.

Ils marchaient tranquillement, alors que le petit brun se retourna vers eux pour leur jeter un dernier coup d'œil. Tous les jours, il y avait au minimum un arrancar qui lui demandait le chemin, ça devenait étrange tout de même.

Les deux fraccions finirent par débarquer devant les locaux de la onzième division, qui contrairement à ce qu'avait dit l'autre shinigami, paraissait bien silencieuse. Ils entrèrent tout de même à l'intérieur, pour découvrir un grand dojo.

Alors un rire de dément les fit sursauter.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Vous avez envie de vous taper un peu la causette ?

Il purent enfin voir qui avait proféré ces mots, et reconnaissant le gars à clochettes de leur arrivée, et au souvenir de la matinée du 1er décembre, ils comprirent que se taper la causette avec ce mec-là n'était pas forcément ce qu'on pouvait croire.

Sachant que pour le moment le plus surprenant était sûrement sa tenue, l'homme dont les cheveux humides qui retombaient sur ses épaules, ne portait qu'une simple serviette autour de la taille. Lilynette avait détourné les yeux, le rouge lui montant aux pommettes.

_ Non, nous cherchons simplement nos maîtres : Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Starrk Coyote.

_ Ah oui, ceux qui sont toujours avec Ichigo et Shuuhei ?

_ C'est ça, savez-vous où on peut les trouver ?

_ Je vous le dit si vous acceptez un petit combat, amical bien sûr.

Il étira un grand sourire, et les deux visiteurs sentirent la puissance du reiatsu de l'homme au bandeau. Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent refuser, une tornade rose déboula dans la pièce.

_ Ken' tu as fini de prendre ta douche ? On y va ? Les autres sont déjà partis, et j'ai faim !

_ Mais Yachiru, j'ai envie de me battre contre eux.

Yachiru leur adressa enfin un regard, et son visage s'éclaira.

_ Toi tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Mph... Lilynette.

_ Bien, viens avec moi, Lily-truc, on va aller manger des bonbons !

Elle lui sauta dessus, en criant de : « Tayo ! Tayo ! ». La jeune arrancar râla, mais n'avança pas. Alors Yachiru vexée, bondit à terre, avant d'assommer la fraccion, et de la traîner derrière elle pour sortir de la pièce. Il Forte restait pantois face à la force de la minuscule gamine. Mais le problème était qu'il se retrouvait seul face au capitaine le plus dingue de ce monde.

_ Bon bah alors, je vais aller chercher mon maître ailleurs.

_ Non, non, d'abord, on va jouer un peu.

Le brun envoya à l'arrancar un long bâton, car il valait mieux éviter les blessés, et se mit en place pour combattre. Le blond n'en menait pas large, hésitant à prendre ses jambes à son cou ou alors tenter le combat. La première option était sûrement la plus raisonnable, mais la seconde le tentait assez, il appréciait se défouler lors d'un duel, et étonnamment le fou d'en face lui dévoilait un corps extrêmement sexy.

Il opta pour la deuxième solution.

_ Si vous voulez jouer, nous jouerons.

Et Il Forte prit place pour engager le combat. Les coups pleuvaient, mais le capitaine retenait ses coups, il avait l'impression que si il y allait trop fort il casserait ce petit blondinet fragile. Et cela Il Forte le sentait, et n'aimait pas ça, alors il força un peu la cadence.

Le ballet qu'offrait les deux hommes était superbe, malgré une force retenue par l'un deux, les attaques s'enchaînaient dans une danse pleine de grâce. Le jeune ne faiblissait pas, et le brun riait fréquemment dans une attitude sauvage avant de porter un nouveau coup modifiant le rythme des échanges.

Le blond sentait la chaleur monter en lui, restant concentré au maximum sur le sabre de kendo qui s'abattait régulièrement sur lui dans des mouvements qu'il évitait avec de plus en plus de peine. Mais le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui le distrayait fortement. Le corps en face dégageait une puissance animale brute, il rêvait de pouvoir frôler ces muscles jouant sous la peau de miel de son adversaire, l'humidité de la douche toujours présente devait se mêler à la sueur désormais, les mèches brunes encore trempées lui collaient aux joues et aux épaules, volant tout de même parfois autour de lui dans un tintement léger.

Il regardait de plus en plus le torse dénudé laissant à ses yeux curieux le plaisir de mater les pectoraux si bien dessinés, des muscles purs... Mais cette attention trop accru sur la musculature du brun n'était pas idéale en combat, et il se sentait en peu plus à l'étroit dans son hakama chaque seconde qui passait, ralentissant d'autant plus ses déplacements.

D'un mouvement plus vif que les autres Kenpachi le défaussa de son arme.

_ Va la chercher, je veux continuer à m'échauffer.

Le blond regarda le long bâton qui avait glissé jusqu'à l'entrée de la pièce avant de reporter ses yeux sur le corps du brun.

_ Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que j'aille retrouver Grimmjow-sama.

Il tourna des talons, dans l'idée de se retirer, mais il n'avait pas atteint le palier qu'une large main se posa sur son épaule l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

_ Non je ne suis pas d'accord, on continue un peu, et après je t'emmènerais le voir, pas avant.

Kenpachi l'attrapa par la taille pour le porter sous son bras. Le blond pouvait sentir la chaleur de l'homme, une chaleur douce, mais également cette odeur musquée, elle lui piquait le nez, lui faisait vaguement tourner la tête de désir.

Il se senti balancer au sol, le contact froid du bois le gêna. Kenpachi lui demanda de se relever, ce qu'il fit. Il s'approcha du brun et constata qu'il était quand très grand, et si bien proportionné. N'y tenant plus il avança sa main, la faisant courir rapidement sur le torse humide.

Il venait de reculer d'un bond en arrière. Pour quoi le blond venait de faire ça, c'était la question qui lui traversa la tête en un instant. Il le regarda, le jeune avait les yeux perdus, lui-même ne semblait pas comprendre son acte.

Kenpachi le regardait toujours, il le vit secouer ses mèches blondes pour se remettre en les idées au clair, il le vit planter son regard dans le sien, il le vit s'approcher lentement, poser ses mains aux doigts fins sur son torse, se lever sur la pointe des pieds, approcher dangereusement son visage du sien.

Pourtant, pas instant le brun n'avait pensé à s'écarter, à mettre de la distance entre eux. Non, il était resté là, immobile, incapable du moindre mouvement. Il sentit alors, comme un léger papillon, des lèvres douces et chaudes se poser sur les siennes.

Et ce fut l'électrochoc.

Kenpachi repoussa Ilforte. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il pouvait bien arriver. Mais étonnamment le blond ne semblait pas s'arrêter dans son élan, il ré-attaqua. Cette fois si, il passa ses deux bras dans le cou d'un brun totalement perdu, et se colla encore un peu plus.

Il passa sa langue le long de la mâchoire aux traits durs avant de la glisser sur l'oreille. Il sentait des frissons traverser le grand corps à mesure qu'il descendait vers la base du cou, mordillant du bout des dents se faisant aussi léger que possible.

Les questions se bousculaient avec une force incroyable dans la tête du brun, mais surtout, c'étaient les sensations délicates de plaisir qui déferlèrent en lui comme une vague de luxure. Il ne pu empêcher un râle grave se sortir de sa gorge, et dans l'instant, il senti les dents du blond s'enfoncer un plus profondément dans sa chair comme une réponse positive.

Ce fut le second électrochoc.

Il écarta subtilement le corps de l'arrancar qui sembla protester, mais sans pour autant s'en défaire, il glissa une main dans son dos afin de le maintenir près de lui, et avec celle de libre, il attrapa le menton du blond. Il pressa avec sauvagerie leur lèvres, mordillant leur jumelles, jouant de sa langue pour demander la permission d'aller plus loin.

Il sentait le corps fin contre lui et le serra un peu plus alors que le blond lui laissa l'accès pour un baiser plus profond, plus langoureux, et plus brutal. Tous deux cherchaient à dominer l'autre, mais rapidement Il Forte abandonna, pour se faire emporter par le désir naissant du capitaine.

Le shinigami pouvait discerner les longs doigts qui s'emmêlaient dans ses cheveux humides, alors que la seconde main descendait lentement dans son dos tout en lui griffant légèrement la peau. Le blond lui pouvait clairement percevoir une bosse se former sous la serviette blanche du capitaine, et d'un mouvement de hanche agile, frotta leur deux érections naissantes.

Ce fut le troisième, et ultime électrochoc.

Kenpachi ne se posait plus de questions, de toute façon il avait jamais aimé ça, il préférait l'action. Il attrapa le jeune sous les fesses, qui l'entoura de ses jambes pendant que le brun le portait jusqu'à ses appartements annexes à la salle de combats.

Le capitaine l'allongea sur le futon avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres, mais rapidement le blond sous lui voulut passer à la suite. Alors Il Forte prit les choses en mains, reprenant le dessus, il ôta de lui-même son haut blanc avant de fondre sur les boutons de chairs, mordillant, suçotant, il les sentait durcir à chaque léger râle de contentement du brun.

Il glissa lentement mais sûrement sur ce corps sensible et salé. Il découvrait les muscles fermes qui se tendaient sous sa bouche, il marquait cette peu bronzée de quelques suçons qui arrachaient des gémissement rauques à Kenpachi.

Il finit par descendre plus bas que le nombril, d'un geste lent retira la serviette qui masquait l'objet de désir, mais il eut un moment d'hésitation, à peine quelques secondes, mais le sexe du brun était énorme. Comment pourrait-il le faire entrer entièrement dans sa bouche, mais mieux encore, comment pourrait-il se faire pénétrer par ça ?

Il commença par serrer entre ses lèvres le gland, ce qui fit soupirer l'autre de plaisir. Il joua quelques minutes de sa langue, enserrant parfois la verge contre son palais, ou pratiquant de longs va-et-vient. Il sentait de plus en plus le corps sous lui se tendre, mais finit par arrêter ce petit jeu, accompagné par un léger grognement de frustration du plus vieux.

Kenpachi décida de lui faire subir le même traitement, et le retournant pour englober le sexe d'Il Forte sans plus de cérémonie, il n'aimait pas laisser les choses traîner en longueur. Alors tout en faisant gémir le blond il lui présenta trois qui furent lécher avec application, et vint rapidement titiller son entrée, sans pour autant le pénétrer.

Il jouait sur l'anneau de chair, laissant sa victime se tortiller pour tenter de sentir les doigts plonger en lui, et il finit par lui offrir cela, et s'enfoncer dans cette chaleur. Rapidement un second doigt s'y joignit, il fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux consciencieusement, préparant sa venue. Vite il mit un troisième, cherchant à tâtons la petite boule de nerfs qui ferait se détendre le visage grimaçant du blond.

Soudain Ilforte, au milieu de ces sensations désagréables, sentit son corps se tendre, et sa vision se voiler de petites lumières blanches. Kenpachi l'avait trouvée, il continua de la taquiner profitant de la vision du blond qui la tête en arrière et les joues rouges, serrait les draps entre ses longs doigts, son torse se soulevant au rythme des respirations hachées de plaisir.

Il bougeait de plus en plus des hanches, tentant en vain de prolonger le contact entre les doigts inquisiteurs et sa prostate. Mais ce délice lui fut retiré et quelque chose de plus important se plaça face à son intimité.

Kenpachi vint ravir ses lèvres, tandis qu'il caressait son sexe érigé pour le distraire de cette pénétration difficile. Il ne voulait pas lui faire mal, mais ce passage était forcé et pas des plus agréables. Il Forte essayait de se dégager, il était écartelé par cette poussé, il savait que ça n'allait pas être simple, mais son bas du dos était en feu, les va-et-vient sur sa verge ne masquait quasiment pas cette douleur. Il ne fit pas un bruit laissant juste deux larmes dévoiler ce mal qui le traversait.

Le brun s'immobilisa ne tentant aucun geste tant que l'arrancar ne serait pas prêt, mais ce n'était pas simple, la chaleur et l'étroitesse autour de lui lui arrachait des soupirs de plaisir pur. Il observait le visage sous lui, et quand Ilforte ouvrit les yeux il prit ça comme une invitation à reprendre.

Alors se laissant guider par les limbes de la luxure, il attaqua de lents mais profonds mouvements, cherchant le point G qui ferait gémir le blondinet. Il comprit qu'il était tombé dessus quand un cri aigu s'éleva, dans un sourire machiavélique il accentua les coups de butoirs.

Leurs corps claquaient dans des bruits licencieux, leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs bouches se joignaient. L'étreinte était sauvage, torride, ardente, brûlante. La voix du jeune blond montait toujours plus haut, à force que Kenpachi s'enfonçait plus vite, ou plus profondément.

Il Forte était au bord de la rupture, des flots d'émotions délicieuses le noyait, il perdait sa raison à chaque fois que le brun frappait un peu plus son point de désir, de plaisir, d'extase. Tendu à l'extrême, il se courba dans un cri se déversant sur son torse.

Les contractions autour de son sexe le firent pousser un gémissement rauque, et dans un dernier coup il se libéra dans les chairs d'Il Forte.

Ils s'écroulèrent, pantelant sur le futon, reprenant lentement leur souffle alors qu'ils redescendait sur Terre. Kenpachi attrapa l'arrancar, pour le serrer contre lui, profitant de la douce chaleur du long corps.

_ Je crois que je suis bon pour reprendre une douche.

_ …

_ Tu veux que je t'y portes ? Après on ira chercher ton boss.

_ J'ai envie de rester encore un peu ici, je suis bien, et j'ai un peu trop mal pour bouger je crois.

_ Bon bah je crois que mes subordonnés m'attendront un peu plus encore.

OoOoOoO

Yachiru attrapa la jeune arrancar dont le visage n'avait toujours pas perdu de ses rougeurs, et l'éloigna de la porte. Une fois à l'extérieur, elle pu parler à voix haute.

_ Alors ça t'as plu ?

_ Mais... mais... C'est... Ah punaise je sais même pas quoi dire là !

La petite rose rigola, elle avait entraîné Lilynette dehors pour laisser les deux hommes seuls, puis lui avait dit d'observer sans bruit et discrètement avec elle. Les deux jeunes espionnes avaient ainsi pu suivre toute la scène et n'en avaient pas perdu une miette.

_ Bon maintenant on va pouvoir aller en informer les autres filles ! Il faut déclarer une réunion express !

_ Hein ? Parce que vous vous réunissez pour ça ?

_ Bah oui nous sommes toutes des yaoistes aguerries.

Vu les yeux de poissons de l'arrancar, la lieutenant rose daigna expliciter.

_ Nous sommes fans des relations entre hommes, et en discutons entre nous des couples masculins qui se forment, Hallibel a rejoint notre bande dès le premier jour, et durant cette trêve nous tentons de créer ou de découvrir les duos qui peuvent se former.

_ Mais ça ne se fait pas ! C'est horrible !

_ Me dis pas que tu n'as pas aimé, je ne te croirais pas.

_ Mais... C'est pas ça... Mais... Rrrh... Toute façon, je ne m'occupe que de Starrk, les autres mecs je m'en fout ! Et puis je pense pas qu'il soit de ce bord là ! Il est comme mon frère je le connais !

_ Que tu crois, que tu crois.

_ Quoiiiiii ?

Et la rose s'enfuit en courant, poursuivit pas une Lilynette affolée.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà Lylyne, alors ai-je réussi à te faire baver sur ce couple ? Je dois dire qu'au début j'ai moi-même halluciné face à ce défi mais bon je me suis prise au jeux et voici le résultat !

Sinon pour le concours, la réponse est que je vais faire apparaître Hanataro dans chaque chapitre ! L'utilité me demanderez-vous ? Aucune, mais ça m'amuse ! Alors donc les gagnantes sont : Lylyne, Pims-dana, Menoly et Yaoi-x-mangas. J'attends les pairing pour les OS que vous avez gagné !

A demain pour un nouveau chocolat !


	10. 8 Décembre Tu es à moi

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 8 décembre

**Pairing :** Aizen X Gin, ainsi qu'un deuxième mais vous le découvrirez en lisant

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Nombreuses sont celles qui m'ont demandé du Aizen X Gin, donc moi qui voulait à la base les caser avec d'autres, je me suis dit que j'allais plutôt vous faire plaisir, alors voilà !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Les deux hommes assis sous l'auvent réfléchissaient. La partie n'était pas évidente. Le thé fumait à côté d'eux pour se réchauffer alors que la température déclinait un peu plus chaque jour, mais ils s'entêtaient à rester dehors.

_ Tu as froid.

_ Non.

_ Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?

_ …

Préférant ne rien répondre, il déplaça un pion, et son adversaire se concentra sur le jeu. Ils s'étaient rencontrés dès l'arrivée d'Aizen et ses troupes, alors qu'il faisait un tour dans le dortoir des espadas pour vérifier que tout allait bien, et était tomber sur lui en train de faire seul une partie de go.

Depuis ils se retrouvaient tous les jours chez lui pour y jouer. Ils se tutoyaient désormais, et se défiaient à longueur de temps, c'est pour cela qu'ils restaient en extérieur à mourir de froid pour la saison, mais il ne perdrait pas, au nom de son rang, il ne pouvait que résister.

L'autre joua un coup, et il fut obligé de ramener toute son attention sur la partie.

_ Yamamoto, tu sembles vraiment avoir froid, tu vas réellement chopper quelque chose si on continue.

_ Tais-toi, Barragan, je me concentre, et puis c'est bon je suis pas en sucre.

_ Tu te fais vieux, tout de même.

_ Parle pour toi...

Et tous les jours ils rivalisaient ainsi, aucun ne voulant perdre face l'un par rapport à l'autre...

OoOoOoO

Aizen cherchait son foutu subordonné, mais celui-ci semblait avoir disparu de la circulation. Après avoir été voir chez l'ancienne amie de Gin, il se dirigeait vers les locaux de la troisième division ne trouvant personne.

Il croisa celui qu'il connaissait être le gnome de la quatrième division.

_ Saurais-tu où est Gin Ichimaru ?

_ Je l'ai vu partir chez Izuru.

Et enfin il toucha au but, mais la scène se présentant à lui ne lui plu que très peu. L'albinos assis dans un canapé avait son ex-fukutaicho emprisonné dans ses bras. Kira était complètement rouge et se tortillait sous les chatouilles de son ancien supérieur.

Aizen vit rouge, et toussa pour se faire remarquer, aussitôt il pu remarquer la moue déçue de Gin qui paraissait triste qu'on vienne couper ses retrouvailles avec le petit blond. Mais quand il vit le mégalo à la porte il se détacha du corps qu'il serrait entre ses bras, mais approcha ses lèvres de son oreille.

_ Je repasserais te voir, mon Kira-chan.

Aizen sorti et fila d'un shunpo, suivi de son subordonné. Il arrivèrent dans une pièce qu'on lui avait donné comme bureau provisoire à la Soul Socety.

Quand Gin arriva quelques secondes après lui, le brun regardait par la fenêtre, et se tenait dos à lui.

_ Alors Aizen-sama, vous aviez quelque chose à me demander ?

Son sourire mesquin fut cite effacé quand la porte claqua et qu'il se retrouva projeté contre le mur alors que le brun l'y tenait plaqué.

_ Que faisais-tu avec Kira ?

Le sourire de l'albinos revint, son maître était toujours aussi possessif, au moins il pourrait s'en amuser un peu.

_ Oh, presque rien, je profitais de l'instant pour le retrouver, n'est-il pas juste adorable quand il rougit ainsi ?

_ …

_ Alors que voulais-tu ? Car si tu ne veux rien, je vais y aller.

_ Et tu irais où ?

_ Voir Izuru, j'ai pas eu le temps de finir de jouer avec lui, il est si facilement maniable, et vraiment mignon quand il est dominé.

Gin pouvait voir les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui se fermaient de rage, et quand Aizen les rouvrit une aura de haine se propagea.

_ Tu es à moi, tu es ma chose, je n'accepterais pas que ce moustique te touche !

_ Et si c'est moi qui le touche ?

Une main s'abattit sur sa joue, mais un sourire s'étala sur son visage quand il sentit des bras venir l'entourer, et un nez s'enfuir dans son cou.

_ Je devrais te garder enfermer, te cacher aux yeux de tous, tu m'appartiens, et je ne supporterais pas de partager, tu es à moi, à moi.

Il avait gagné, Aizen l'enlaçait fortement, il étouffait un peu de cette étreinte mais il avait gagné. Il ne acceptait pas que le brun ose en regarder un autre, et prenne soin de quelqu'un d'autre que lui, alors qu'il devait rester sur le côté et se taire, mais il le savait, si il voulait le brun, il devait d'abord s'en éloigner.

Aizen n'avait toujours pas comprit, il pensait le posséder, mais c'était le contraire, c'est lui qui était possédé, il était sur un pied d'égalité, or le brun ne voulait pas le reconnaître.

Gin enfouit l'une des ses mains dans les mèches ondulées de son maître alors que la seconde passait dans son dos. Les lèvres et les dents d'Aizen dans son cou le marquait brutalement. Et ses mains s'accrochaient à ses vêtements et tiraient dessus tentant de les déchirer.

_ Tu m'appartiens...

Cette voix grave le faisait fondre, Gin se laissait faire, subissant avec plaisir les gestes violents du brun, qui finit par le dénuder. La bouche impétueuse, glissait, coulait, effleurait, caressait cette peau avec une rage et une impatience non feinte. Et l'albinos profitait en silence, les yeux clos, et la tête contre le mur derrière lui, ne laissant voir aucune trace de plaisir il savourait chaque toucher qui se posait sur son corps, cette langue sur son torse, ces mains sur ces hanches et cuisses, ce souffle chaud qui le faisait frisonner.

Aizen lui procurait des sensations folles, toujours plongé dans son mutisme, il n'acceptait pas de voir cette dépendance pour l'être qu'il chérissait maintenant de ses mains.

_Tu m'appartiens... _Il se répétait cette phrase comme une litanie.

Le brun n'entendait aucun bruit venant de son subordonné, mais l'érection à laquelle il faisait maintenant face prouvait que ces caresses faisaient effet, et il ne pu se retenir la caresser de sa langue qu'il passait et repassait avec précipitation, cette envie de l'avoir pour lui, appuyant sur telles ou telles zones érogène du fait que l'albinos ne pu retenir les premiers profonds soupirs indécents. Il finit par entreprendre de l'engloutir totalement, l'enserra de ses lèvres fines.

Après quelques minutes de ces tendres caresses, il se releva, tendant ses doigts à l'albinos tandis que ses dents s'attaquait gentiment à la base de son cou. Et le prépara avec une délicatesse qu'il ne se serrait jamais cru cet homme qu'il prenait si violemment habituellement.

Il cherchait chaque frisson du corps pâle contre lui, voulait surprendre chaque soupirs, chaque son de plaisir qui s'échappait de la bouche aux lèvres claires. Il ne voulait que son plaisir, et désirait que le bien-être de l'être qui se tenait dans ses bras.

Il le pénétra lentement, par peur de le blesser, lui qu'il déchirait de l'intérieur à chaque étreinte, il ne voulait le perdre, il ne voulait le voir partir. Il restait immobile attendant le consentement de l'autre.

Pourquoi cette attention totale ? Pourquoi cette crainte de le voir s'écarter ? Pourquoi cette peur de se faire détester ?

Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment d'égard pour l'homme ricaneur aux fins cheveux blancs, toujours il l'avait traité comme un jouet, toujours il se servait de lui pour son propre plaisir, toujours il l'avait blessé, cassé, brisé...

Pourquoi maintenant ? Il le savait, il l'avait vu partir vers un autre, un autre qu'il ne pouvait contraindre à s'éloigner. Pas comme chez eux, où tous ceux qui approchaient de trop près son jouet se fracassait contre un mur de violence. Mais là, il n'avait pas le droit de toucher à celui qui voulait s'interposer, car c'était quelqu'un qui comptait aux yeux de son patin.

Gin n'en pouvait plus, le brun semblait perdu dans des pensées torturées alors qu'il le prenait avec tant de précaution, avec tant de bienveillance et de douceur. Il fondait littéralement sous les coups de hanches lents et profonds que lui assénait son bourreau, il ne retenait plus ces cris de plaisir, tout à son désir, il ressentait chaque toucher, chaque caresse, chaque mouvement sur lui, dans lui.

Il aimait ça, il en voulait plus de cette attention toute nouvelle, de ces égards inattendus.

Il avait gagné.

Il l'avait emprisonné.

Il ne saurait plus le seul captif de ces sentiments.

Aizen découvrait avec délice l'abandon total de Gin dans cette étreinte, apprivoisait les plaisirs sulfureux de l'échange tendre, profitait de cet instant nouveau.

Leur corps bougeaient ensemble dans une harmonie absolue, s'emboîtant dans un parfait équilibre de volupté.

Pour la première fois, ils se découvraient réellement, s'unissant pour n'être qu'un, sur un pied d'égalité, ils n'étaient plus le bourreau et le patin, mais trouvait enfin leur place en tant qu'amants.

La jouissance les ébranla et ils retombèrent au sol, toujours l'un dans l'autre. Leur souffle se mêlant, Aizen approcha ses lèvres de celles du blanc contre lui, elles se scellèrent dans un ballet de langues, où seul l'amour pouvait se sentir.

_ Gin... Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi...

_ …

_ Gin... Je... Je t'aime.

_ Je t'aime, Aizen, je t'aime depuis longtemps.

Tous deux lovés l'un contre l'autre, ils passèrent des heures à redécouvrir avec toujours autant de sensibles touchers l'autre.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon ben voilà. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais trop maîtrisé ce couple, et pour cause je n'ai jamais rien écrit ou lu sur eux, mais voilà, comme cela fut demandé par une majorité, je me suis lancé en roues libres pour un résultat que voici, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

Sinon bah, c'est The Royal Cat qui m'avait conseillé un Barragan X Yamamoto, et comme je voyais pas trop quoi en faire, n'imaginant pas dans mes capacité d'en faire un lemon, j'en ai simplement fais un petit drabble que je me suis dis que j'allais intégrer par là. Ah ah !

Sur ce je vous attends demain !


	11. 9 Décembre Quiproquos

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 9 décembre

**Pairing :** Shuuhei X Starrk, le lemon !

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Alors voilà, c'est mon anniversaire, et donc comme ce jour est joyeux, je vous offre ce beau couple qu'est Starrk et Hisagi ! Ne sont-ils pas merveilleux ? Donc profitez, je vais m'appliquer !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Veille : 8 décembre_

_Hanataro tambourinait à la porte depuis quelques secondes, et ce fut un shinigami au cheveux noirs en broussaille qui lui ouvrit. Hisagi venait de se lever alors qu'il était déjà plus de dix-huit heures, un simple bas de pyjama et les yeux encore ensommeillés firent face au petit shinigami de la quatrième._

__ Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

__ C'est le lieutenant Matsumoto qui m'envoie, Izuru va mal a-t-elle dit._

__ Merde ! Ok, merci Hanataro, j'y vais de suite._

_Refermant la porte il se précipita pour enfiler une tenue un peu plus convenable. Jetant un coup d'œil à l'endormi il comprit enfin la réputation de très gros dormeur du prima : il avait beau faire un boucan de tous les diables, l'autre ne semblait pas ouvrir les paupières._

_Sur ce il fila chez son ami où il retrouva une rousse complètement énervée et un blondinet à côté de la plaque._

__ Gin a osé venir reposer ses sales mains sur Kira avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur !_

__ Du calme, Rangiku, qu'est ce qu'il lui a fait ? Il va bien ?_

__ Il semble totalement perdu, ce connard l'a touché !_

__ Touché comment ?_

__ Euh je sais pas..._

__ Bon, alors on va mettre ça au clair._

_C'est ainsi qu'il finirent par consoler le brun en faisant une petite soirée à trois, saupoudrée de nombreuses bouteilles de saké. Ils chantèrent et dansèrent comme de joyeux lurons sous le flash de l'appareil de la rousse qui s'improvisait photographe professionnelle._

OoOoOoO

Starrk venait de se réveiller, et le jour avait pointé le bout de son nez depuis un temps certain. Roulant pour attraper celui avec qui il partageait ses nuit il remarqua le vide et le froid du matelas. Hisagi devait s'être lever depuis un certain temps déjà. Étirant ses longs bras, il quitta la pièce à la recherche du tatoué, mais la demeure silencieuse semblait réellement vide de la moindre présence.

Décidant d'aller grignoter un semblant de petit déjeuner, il découvrit un petit mot griffonné à la va-vite « _Chez Izuru. Shuu_ ». Bon bah il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre, il ne devrait sûrement plus tarder à rentrer de toute façon, il avait du se lever tôt pour partir, sûrement.

Il tenta de passer le temps, mais en vain, qu'est-ce que la Soul Socety pouvait lui sembler chiante à mourir si Shuuhei ne traînait pas dans le coin. Au bout de une ou deux heures il pris la décision d'aller le chercher, et puis merde, cet Izuru il pouvait le voir tout le temps alors que lui ça serait bientôt fini... Non, non, il était à peine possessif...

L'air frais lui donna des frisson, c'est tout juste si bientôt il y aurait des nuages blancs s'envolant à chaque respiration. Bon maintenant il devait trouver où habitait cet fameux Izuru mais ce ne serait pas une mince affaire.

Il déambulait cherchant quelqu'un qui pourrait lui indiquer le chemin, et comme par hasard il tomba sur celui qui l'avait déjà aidé quand il était avec Grimmjow.

_ Ah tiens, le petit de l'autre fois !

_ Bonjour.

_ Tu pourrais m'aider encore un peu.

_ Bien sûr, que voulez-vous savoir ?

_ Je cherche à aller chez un certain Izuru.

_ Venez, c'est sur mon chemin, je vais vous y guider.

Et ils marchèrent ainsi un bout de chemin ensemble se tenant compagnie.

_ Tu m'as pas l'air bien balèze, tu fais quoi dans ce monde de brute ?

_ Je suis de la quatrième division, on va dire que c'est l'infirmerie ou l'hôpital de la Soul Socety.

_ Ah je vois, en même temps je te voyais pas foncer sur l'ennemi, zanpakuto à la main.

Le petit eut un petit rire, et Starrk le trouvait franchement mignon ainsi.

_ Et tu t'appelles comment ?

_ Yamada Hanataro. Et vous ?

_ Starrk Coyote, prima. Tu n'as pas peur de moi en fait ?

_ Bah je commence à m'habituer à croiser des arrancars, et vous n'êtes finalement pas aussi effrayants que Kenpachi ou Mayuri, voir que ceux de la onzième en général, alors finalement non.

Et le petit ébène lui offrit un adorable petit sourire, l'arrancar en fut assez perturbé, mais il fut sorti de ses pensées par le jeune qui lui indiquait qu'il était arrivé, mais il se permit de le prévenir que Izuru n'allait apparemment pas très bien. Puis Hanataro fila vers sa division.

Starrk, une fois seul, toqua légèrement à la porte, sans réponse, mais remarqua que la porte était ouverte. Il s'autorisa l'entrée dans la demeure, hélant les occupants de la bâtisse, mais seul le silence s'offrit à lui.

Il décida de fouiller un peu plus loin, mais ce qu'il vit dans le salon ne l'enchantait pas franchement. Celui avec qui il passait son temps était torse nu avachi sur un jeune blond au visage masqué par sa longue mèche, alors qu'il était quasi dévêtu. Plus loin sur le canapé, une rousse à forte poitrine s'étalait bouche ouverte dans une respiration profonde. Tous les trois dormait au milieu d'une marée de cadavres de verre, et l'air était encore saturé des effluves d'alcool de la veille.

Le prima comprit que son tatoué l'avait laissé hier soir et non ce matin. Il allait pour le réveiller quand il aperçut un appareil photo poser sur la table basse, et s'en emparant il jeta un coup d'œil aux clichés de la veille.

Il pu ainsi voir les exploits nocturnes de son amant : Hisagi dansant sur la table une bouteille lui servant de micro, Hisagi faisant un strip, Hisagi déshabillant le blond, Hisagi embrassant le blond... Starrk reposa le petit engin, et avec un soupir de lassitude sorti des appartements d'Izuru, faisant demi-tour, il préféra finalement rentrer au dortoir des arrancars.

Croisant Ulquiorra qui s'ennuyait dans un fauteuil il vint lui demander de nier qu'il était ici si quelqu'un le cherchait, de dire qu'il n'était en aucun cas dans le coin. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance au cuarta, et s'installa dans sa chambre désignée au lit moelleux.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, ce qui était vraiment incroyable pour lui, mais rien à faire. On toqua à la porte mais il préféra se taire, attendre que l'importun reparte. Or la porte s'ouvrit et quelqu'un rentra pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit.

Il s'apprêtait à le virer illico presto quand il reconnu le jeune Ulquiorra. L'ébène ne disait rien, mais s'inquiétait pour lui il le savait, alors pour le rassurer il le prit dans ses bras.

Personne ne connaissait la relation qui s'était établit entre les deux, là-bas au Hueco Mundo tout deux souffraient de solitude, malgré Lilynette, malgré les autres arrancars, mais ils avaient appris à se consoler tous deux.

_ Bah t'inquiètes pas comme ça, Ulqui-kun. C'est juste que je suis un peu déçu... Mais ça va passer tu vas voir. Et puis j'ai sommeil, au pire, tu peux faire une sieste avec moi.

Le jeune homme aux larmes vertes acquiesça et il se pelotonna contre lui et s'endormit ainsi. De son côté Starrk n'en trouvait pas pour autant le sommeil. Sa main caressant lentement la soie des cheveux noir du cuarta.

Les heures défilèrent, mais le petit ne se réveillait pas et le plus vieux ne sombrait toujours pas, il devait bien être dix-huit heures.

Encore une fois on toqua à la porte, mais il ne voulait pas être dérangé, il était bien ainsi, se reposant, avec un petit animal personnel contre lui. Mais le visiteur devait penser qu'il dormait et n'avait rien entendu, alors il ouvrit et pénétra la pièce.

Hisagi eut le souffle coupé en voyant celui avec qui il partageait ces nuits depuis quelques jours allongé dans un lit serrant dans ses bras un autre que lui.

_ Je dérange à ce que je vois.

Et sans attendre de réponse, déçu, il tourna des talons et referma la porte derrière lui. Mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu'une main l'attrapa par l'épaule.

_ Va pas croire n'importe quoi, veux-tu ! Et puis c'est toi qui...

Hisagi se retourna vers Starrk qui l'avait maintenant lâché, l'autre ne semblait pas vouloir finir sa phrase.

_ Moi qui quoi ?

_ C'est toi qui ne nous prends pas au sérieux...

_ Comment ça ?

Hisagi avait élevé la voix, et alors le prima le poussa dans la chambre qui devait être celle de celui qui dormait actuellement dans son lit. Ayant fermé la porte à clef, il parla enfin.

_ Qui est celui qui a passé la nuit ailleurs, dans les bras d'un blanc-bec ?

_ Hein ? J'ai pas passé la nuit dans les bras d'un autre ?

_ Et cet _Izuru_ ? Tu vas me dire que tu n'as pas dormir contre lui à moitié désapé, que tu ne l'as pas embrassé peut-être ?

_ Mais c'est toi qui crois n'importe quoi ? Izuru est un ami, oui je l'ai embrassé, oui j'ai dormi contre lui, mais j'étais bourré, c'était un jeu, on le fait tout le temps ! Il allait mal et avait besoin de penser à autre chose ! C'est pas lui que j'aime, je ne ferais jamais ce que tu crois avec lui ! Et toi tu sautes aux conclusions, et tu vas te faire réconforter par un gamin, tu l'as baisé peut-être en plus ?

Pour le coup Hisagi ne l'avait pas vu venir, mais la main du prima s'écrasa sur sa joue.

_ Ne dis pas ce genre de choses sur Ulquiorra !

Shuuhei n'osait le regarder, les yeux humides, il se sentait rabaissé, ridiculisé, humilié alors comme ça il n'était peut-être rien pour l'arrancar, juste de quoi s'amuser le temps passant, et importait moins que cet Ulquiorra...

_ Il est un peu comme mon frère, alors je te pris de ne plus jamais dire ce genre de choses sur lui...

Hein ? Hisagi releva les yeux, ne suivant plus trop. Et Starrk trouva cette mimique absolument adorable. Mais il semblait qu'il y avait eut quiproquo pour tout le monde. Alors il s'approcha tendrement du shinigami et le prit dans ses bras.

_ Désolé, c'est de ma faute, j'ai pensé trop vite et mal, j'ai sauté aux conclusions un peu trop rapidement en effet. Je m'en excuse, mais sache que je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible, Ulquiorra s'inquiétait pour moi alors a fait comme tu as fait pour ton ami, il est venu me réconforter à sa manière.

_ Et c'est quoi sa manière ?

_ Ne rien dire et dormir contre moi... Toi tu fais la fête pour consoler, lui agis comme un petit chat, comme un calmant remplit de douceur.

Hisagi la tête contre l'épaule du prima ne disait rien, lui aussi avait pensé trop vite. Il se laissait bercer par la chaleur de l'arrancar, dans un moment tendre.

_ Au fait, Shuuhei...

_ Oui ?

_ T'a bien dit que Izuru n'était pas celui que tu aimais. Donc tu aimes quelqu'un, non ? C'est qui ?

Hisagi se dégagea instantanément des bras protecteur, et voyant les yeux rieurs de Starrk regretta son emportement qui lui avait fait dire des choses trop vite. Il baissa les yeux au sol, le visage complètement rouge de gène.

_ Alors ? De qui tu parlais ? Si ce n'est pas moi tu devrais pouvoir me le dire.

Le shinigami gardait le silence ne prononçant pas mot. Il ne pouvait oser lui avouer qu'il était complètement mordu du brun. De son côté, Starrk devinait la réponse, mais voulait l'entendre tout haut, le shinigami qui semblait toujours si à l'aise avec tout, était étonnamment timide concernant ses sentiments lorsqu'il était sérieux.

_ J'ai compris, bon si c'est ça je n'ai plus qu'à me retirer, non ?

Sur ce il se retourna, et à peine un premier pas esquissé que le tatoué lui avait sauté dans le dos l'enserrant de ses bras dénudés.

_ … Starrk...

_ Quoi ? J'ai pas entendu.

Le prima s'amusait énormément, la réaction du shinigami était absolument adorable, lui si fière et grande gueule avait les pommettes rouges et les yeux fuyants.

_ Starrk... C'est toi que j'aime.

Ces simples mots firent perdre la tête à l'arrancar, bien que s'en doutant, l'entendre dire ainsi était juste incroyable. Attrapant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois le jeune, il l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante, il avait l'impression de redécouvrir ses lèvres fines mais douces, leur chaleur, cette langue inquisitrice et gourmande.

Il glissa sa main dans la nuque de l'ébène l'attirant encore un peu plus à lui pour approfondir encore un peu plus le baiser. Tendrement, les minutes défilèrent, leur corps l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient de cet échange total.

Starrk poussa le plus jeune sur le lit sans pour autant casser le baiser, et l'enlaça fortement. Ils étaient dans leur monde, dans leur bulle, un univers d'amour mièvre mais vrai.

Le corps d'Hisagi semblait avoir une nouvelle saveur, la même qu'avant mais différente, et Starrk se ferait un plaisir de goûter chaque parcelle, à commencer par ce coup si gracieusement offert. Il le dévora, le marqua, l'embrassa. Descendant lentement, il dévoilait la peau douce de satin qu'il parcourait de ses lèvres et de sa langue.

Le shinigami soupirait, les douces attentions du prima le faisait trembler de plaisir. Ses grains de chair mis à mal par les lèvres entreprenantes de son amant. Il gémissait de plus en plus alors que Starrk effleurait de ses longs doigts ses hanches avant de glisser dans le dos et revenir le griffant légèrement du bout des ongles.

Shuuhei ondulait légèrement, impatient, faisant comprendre à son partenaire qu'il souhaitait aller plus loin, et ce au plus vite. Mais l'arrancar ne semblait pas de cet avis, il avait beau sentir l'empressement du tatoué, sentir sa virilité déjà tendue, non il le ferait languir, il savait se faire attendre, se faire désirer.

Le lieutenant se laissait déshabiller lascivement, puis observa l'espada retirer tous ces vêtements avec lenteur, dévoilant un corps si bien fait. Et Starrk s'allongea sur le lit, attrapant le cou de l'ébène pour l'embrasser langoureusement, fougueusement.

Lorsque l'échange se rompit, Shuuhei s'apprêta à s'installer au-dessus de son amant, mais il fut rapidement stoppé.

_ Non, Shuu', dans l'autre sens...

Face aux yeux un peu perdus du jeune, Starrk lui adressa un regard de luxure totale caressant du bout des doigts le tatouage sur la joue du lieutenant. Hisagi comprit enfin, et les joues saupoudrées de rouge agréa à cette requête.

Se penchant pour lécher le sexe déjà tendu du brun, Hisagi sentit ses hanches attrapées et rabaissées pour être à la bonne hauteur. Il senti de suite une langue chaude le caresser goulûment le faisait gémir sans pudeur.

_ Shuuhei, si tu ne fais rien, je ne te toucherais pas.

Ne voulant pas attendre, il engloba la verge dure de l'arrancar de sa bouche et commença de longs va-et-vient dans lesquels se répercutaient les soupirs et gémissement dus aux délicates attentions sur son membre. Dès qu'il relevait la tête pour pouvoir profiter plus pleinement des sensations, l'autre le torturait en stoppant tout mouvement.

Alors Hisagi ré-attaquait plus vivement ses coups de langue, se cambrant de plus en plus pour que Starrk ait un meilleur accès à sa virilité douloureuse de désir, alors que les mains baladeuses du brun glissaient allègrement sur ses cuisses pour revenir agripper à ses fesses.

Starrk sentait que le shinigami n'était plus très loin de la délivrance, et comptant le faire languir encore un peu plus il relâcha toute pression sur le membre palpitant pour venir suçoter ses bourses. Changeant l'inclinaison du bassin du jeune, tout en maintenant une certaine pression autour de la base du sexe dur pour l'empêcher de jouir il fit lentement glisser sa langue entre les fesses douces et rebondies du tatoué qu'il écarta d'une main.

Il sentait le jeune se tendre au-dessus de lui, il se frayait un chemin autour de l'anneau de chair sans pourtant y toucher. L'autre frustré, avait depuis longtemps relâché toute tension sur le sexe du brun. Il s'était redressé, la tête en arrière, et gémissait par à-coup sentant le muscle humide se rapprocher de son entrée.

_ Starrk...

Sa voix langoureuse, rauque, et étouffé de désir et d'attente mettait à mal la concentration du brun pour ne pas le prendre violemment sur l'instant.

_ Ahhh... Starrk, j'en peux plus...

Ne pouvant se retenir, il pénétra brusquement son intimité de sa langue chaude faisant crier voluptueusement son amant de délice. La bouche d'Hisagi poussait des sons plus licencieux les uns que les autres dans des soupirs de libération sensuels.

Le membre humide entrait et sortait de son intimité lui procurant des sensations fabuleuses alors que des fois les lèvres s'arrêtaient un instant pour le suçoter savoureusement. Il ne contrôlait plus sa voix, les joues en feu du plaisir voilent qui le prenait, son corps humide ne ressentant pas la fraîcheur de la pièce, ses yeux se voilait d'un film de délice.

Mais il eut un grognement de frustration quand ce plaisir lui fut retiré, sous lui Starrk se recula un peu se redressant par la même occasion. Sachant pertinemment ce que le brun voudrait qu'il fasse, il décida de prendre un peu plus les choses en mains. Baissant lentement ses fesses en ondulant du bassin contre le torse du prima, il sentait la langue du prima remonter dans son dos.

Shuuhei attrapa le membre palpitant pour lentement descendre dessus dans des gémissements légèrement douloureux, mais pleins de désir. Il sentait les dents de l'arrancar s'enfoncer dans son épaule pour se retenir de faire tout mouvement le temps que le jeune soit près.

Puis Shuuhei sentit que c'était bon, enfin pas totalement, la douleur était toujours assez présente, mais il ne pouvait plus attendre, cette sensation était trop bonne, l'homme qu'il aimait et qui le savait était à l'intérieur de lui, il ne formerait bientôt plus qu'un.

Il se trémoussa déclenchant un gémissement rauque chez Starrk qui lui agrippa les hanches et s'enfonça un peu plus profondément, puis entama de longs va-et-vient trouvant rapidement le point de non retour de l'ébène. Il lui attrapa les jambes pour les relever et fluidifier ses mouvements en lui.

Hisagi avait la tête rejetée en arrière sur sa tête, criant de façon si indécente, ses sourcils plissés sous la déferlante des délices qui le prenait. Il tourna la tête sur le côté quémandant un baiser qui lui fut offert avec échange sulfureux entrecoupé par ses gémissements d'extase quand la main du prima enserra sa virilité. Il était au bord de l'orgasme, l'arrancar le faisait monter si haut et si vite au septième ciel.

Quelques mouvements plus tard, assaillit des deux côtés, le shinigami ne savait plus où donner de la tête, et finit par venir, se libérant en criant le nom de son amant .

Starrk le suivit de peu en ressentant les contractions chaudes autour de lui, son sexe à l'étroit entre ses chairs délicieuses. Un râle étouffé de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres susurrant le doux nom du tatoué.

Redescendant lentement des nimbes de plaisir, l'arrancar approcha ses lèvres des oreilles du lieutenant.

_ Je t'aime, Shuuhei.

Le sus-dit l'embrassa avec tendresse, moment de délicate douceur après ce plaisir violent.

Tous deux essoufflés s'endormirent dans la chambre du cuarta s'étant réveillé au bruit qu'avait fait les deux, préféra filer ailleurs, et peut-être plutôt garder la chambre du prima, ne souhaitant plus trop récupérer la sienne.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà, le lemon Hisagi/Starrk ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Bon après avoir donc enchaîné quatre lemon, attendez vous à plus de calme pour quelques chapitres... C'est à dire deux !

Allez à demain, les lutins !


	12. 10 décembre Chorale

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 10 décembre

**Pairing :** Aucun cette fois

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Ce chapitre est plutôt court, mais que voulez-vous, celui d'hier était plutôt long, et c'est que si je veux tenir le rythme je ne peux pas me permettre d'en faire des aussi longs tous les jours, donc je préfère poster court que ne pas poster du tout ! :)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Yachiru allongée sur le ventre à même le sol, la têtes entre les mains, agitait ses petits pieds. Les yeux braqués sur les feuilles chaudes qui sortaient de l'imprimante de la douzième division, vu que celle de la onzième avait eu quelques problèmes techniques quelques jours auparavant, pourtant ils avaient bien coller une étiquette : « _L'imprimante n'est pas un puching-ball, merci de ne pas taper dessus si elle ne marche pas et de plutôt s'adresse à la section scientifique._ » Rien à faire, ils sont de vraies brutes.

Avec dans les bras une pile de papier très impressionnante vu son gabarit, la petite rose courait sourire aux lèvres vers sa division sans voir ce qu'il y avait devant elle. Elle fonçait à toute vitesse pour mettre son plan à exécution. Quand...

Un choc terrible, elle venait de tourner au coin de la rue mais sans visibilité impossible de prévoir la présence de quelqu'un par ici. C'est ainsi elle rentra directement de plein fouet dont quelqu'un et les deux chutèrent au milieu d'un neige de feuilles.

_ Oh non ! Les fiches ! Ça va, Hanataro ?

_ Ça va, j'ai un tout petit peu mal, mais pas grand chose. Je vais t'aider à ramasser tout ça.

Et c'est ainsi que le petit brun de la quatrième récupéra une bonne dose des documents de la jeune fille entre les bras, et feuilletant sans le vouloir des yeux les écritures, il reconnut des chants de Noël occidentaux.

Il eut un grand sourire, il connaissait ces chansons.

_ _Petit papa Noëëëëëël, quand tu descendras du ciiiiiiel, avec tes jouets par milliers..._

Il se tut remarquant le silence total autour de lui, et relevant la tête vers la petite rose, il remarqua avec effroi au combien ses grands yeux marrons semblaient pétiller de joie, son regard brillait plus que n'importe quelle étoile...

Sans un mot mais avec un sourire digne de son capitaine, ou père adoptif non officiel, elle l'attrapa par le vêtement, les bras aussi chargés de polycopiés, et se mit à courir encore une fois à pleine vitesse si ce n'est un peu plus en direction de la onzième division.

De son côté Hanataro les bras retenant les papiers pleurait, ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol vu la vitesse de la lieutenant, et hurlait en silence toute sa frayeur, car oui elle avait beau être mignonne, elle terrorisait notre pauvre victime presque autant que Kenpachi.

Il se senti d'un coup tomber sur le sol dur, et quand il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui il se cru en plein film d'horreur. Il se trouvait en plein milieu de la onzième division, avec tous ses membres alignés sur trois rangs, et tous avaient un chapeau de père Noël sur la tête malgré leur visage aux mimiques soit d'énervement, d'ennui, ou... simplement une tête de psychopathe.

Depuis cet instant, et pour toujours, Hanataro su qu'il serait traumatisé à vie par le père Noël, surtout quand ce fut le capitaine qui entra dans la pièce avec la tenue complète et c'était même rajouté une barbe blanche pour l'occasion.

_ Bon tout le monde à sa place ! Allez, hop hop hop, on traîne pas ! Ken-chan, tu peux te mettre ici ?

Le petit shinigami étranger à ce monde ne s'était pas relevé, et les feuilles étalées autour de lui il observait tentant de comprendre la situation. Yachiru récupéra les papiers et se leva pour aller en distribuer à tout le monde. Une fois revenue à sa place face à tous, elle jeta un regard au petit ébène, puis à sa division, au petit ébène, à son capitaine, à sa division, pour finir sur le petit ébène.

_ Bien, p'tit médecin, je t'ai entendu chanter, et ça me plaît, tu as une belle voix tout comme il faut pour faire parti du groupe.

Il la regardait sans comprendre, alors elle ouvrit en grand ses petits bras vers ses hommes.

_ Bienvenue dans la chorale de la onzième !

_ Mais je ne suis que de la quatrième...

_ On s'en fiche, tu chantes bien, alors tu vas venir dans notre division, tu es maintenant un noble membre de la onzième division.

Il s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'il ne voulait pas, qu'il ne pouvait pas, ça lui était impossible ! Mais une voix grave derrière lui le sauva, et son héros du moment n'était autre que Kenpachi.

_ Yachiru, je sais bien que tu le veux dans la chorale, mais je ne sais pas si Unohana sera d'accord pour nous le prêter, et puis je suis pas trop d'accord pour marchander avec elle.

_ Pas grave, on le prends à l'essai pour aujourd'hui.

Elle s'absenta quelques secondes et revient engoncer un bonnet rouge à pompons sur la petite tête brune, et lui fourra dans les mains un poly avec la chanson d'un peu plus tôt. Et le plaça devant les rangés de la onzième.

_ Bon, p'tit médecin, aujourd'hui tu vas chanter, et comme j'aime bien ta voix, tu va être le soliste !

_ Soliste ?

_ Ouais bah ceux de derrière sont tes choeurs, et toi tu chantes haut et fort, eux font juste les « AAAAaaaaAaaaaaah ! » !

Sur ce elle eut un immense sourire. Et le regard de la petite rose étincela encore plus, effrayant toujours un petit peu plus le petit membre de la quatrième division.

_ Vas-y Ken-chan, mets toi au piano !

Et le grand capitaine, s'installa face à l'instrument, posant ses gros doigts sur les petites touches, mais étonnant une mélodie plutôt harmonieuse se mit à résonner dans la pièce, et derrière Hanataro des voix s'élevèrent, pas très justes mais pas non plus très fausses.

_ Ikkaku ! Je te le dit depuis trois jours, plus bas ta voix, plus bas !

Yachiru semblait s'énerver, et paraissait horriblement sérieuse.

_ P'tit médecin, à toi.

Alors qu'il ne voulait pas du tout chanter, il obéit automatiquement, il lui semblait qu'il ne contrôlait plus son corps, mais face à ce mini monstre que faire d'autre que accéder à ses demandes sévères ?

_ Plus fort ! Plus fort ! On t'entend pas ! Affirme-toi !

Il augmenta légèrement le niveau sonore de la voix, mais la petite rose semblait très embêtée, ça ne suffisait pas.

_ STOP !

Tous se turent mais le piano continua.

_ Ken-chan ?

_ Oh oui, désolé.

Même lui semblait bien faible face à la jeune lieutenant durant ce moment. Elle ressemblait à un cerbère prêt à vous bouffer si vous obéissez pas, elle n'était plus du tout mignonne ainsi !

_ Écoute, mon petit gars, je vais pas me répéter, mais t'as intérêt à chanter un peu plus fort ou alors ta capitaine ne pourra jamais retrouver ton corps...

Le petit ébène hocha fébrilement la tête.

_ On reprend.

Le piano reprit, les voix le suivirent, et ce fut à son tour de chanter, et étonnamment sous cet menace de la rose, il chanta haut et fort, il ne s'en croyait pas capable, mais bon si le peur peut donner des ailes, pourquoi une bonne voix aussi ?

Le visage du démon devient petit à petit angélique, la lumière se ralluma dans les yeux marrons de la jeune fille.

A la fin de la chanson, elle applaudit en rire, laissant sa joie ressortir. Elle avait trouvé l'élément manquant, le petit Hanataro allait sauver sa chorale !

_ Ouah ! Vous avez été géniaux ! Bon, P'tit Médecin, je veux que tu reviennes ! Allez, dis oui, dis oui !

_ Euh...

_ Allez ! Tu vas chanter avec nous pour Noël !

_ Oh non, non je peux pas chanter devant tout le monde !

_ Mais si, je vais demander à ta capitaine, je suis sûr qu'elle va accepter ! Reviens demain à la même heure pour la répèt' !

Et sur ces mots la petite s'enfuit laissant le jeune Hanataro au milieu de ses hommes effrayants.

_ Bon bah je vous laisse.

Mais il fut stoppé par un chauve qui l'attrapa par les épaules.

_ Attends, petit gars, tu nous as sauvé, on voyait pas comment s'en sortir avec elle, tu vas revenir hein, allez viens boire un coup avec nous.

Et malgré ses protestations, le chauve et ses amis ne le laissèrent pas partir.

Pendant ce temps, une petite rose sortait du bureau de la capitaine un grand sourire aux lèvres, saluant la femme qu'elle venait de quitter.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah ah, voilà, chapitre court qui ne sert vraiment à rien sauf à combler un jour, désolée je ne peux faire mieux je suis un peu blindée entre mon anniv' et les fêtes qui s'enchaînent, et tout et tout !

Allez bisou'w et à demain !


	13. 11 Décembre Le combat des chefs

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre : **11 Décembre

**Pairing : **Ahahaha ! ;P

**Rating : **K pour ce chapitre, je vais pas tous les faire en M.

**Note : **Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 : **Bon bah voilà, c'est un nouveau jour, c'est un nouveau chocolat, alors bon app' tout le monde !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

L'air était saturé d'électricité, une tension extrême était palpable, des regards noirs s'échangeaient, un silence de mort résonnait. Aucun ne relâchait sa concentration, la pression augmentait à chaque tour de table.

Tous en cercle autour d'une arme de destruction massive pourtant faite de bois, les protagonistes semblaient prêts à se sauter dessus au moindre mouvement brusque, au moindre signal. La confrontation était effrayante. Aussi bien shinigamis qu'arrancars, personne ne se laisserait distraire, au moindre écart, si ils lâchaient de vue leurs adversaires ils étaient foutus et les conséquences seraient sûrement gravissimes.

Ils étaient tous fixés sur un même point, la main d'un noble, Byakuya Kuchiki. Celui-ci semblait garder un certain calme apparent mais pour quiconque le connaissant un peu plus personnellement, ses yeux brillants pouvaient être inquiétants, le coin gauche de ses lèvres retroussé imperceptiblement, il le savait, il avait un longueur d'avance sur eux.

A sa gauche le seul à rester maître de ses émotions dans ces temps de panique immense était Ulquiorra Schiffer, il observait le noble, tentant de deviner le prochain mouvement, prêt à le contrecarrer s'il le fallait.

Après lui venait le plus chanceux des shinigamis, Madarame Ikkaku, l'enjeu l'amusait énormément, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre, mais il comptait plus que tout sur sa chance légendaire pour ne pas perdre le fil de cette bataille de concentration.

A sa suite se trouvait son capitaine, Zaraki Kenpachi, un sourire démoniaque lui tranchant le visage la situation avait beau ne pas jouer en sa faveur, il se battrait coûte que coûte, il ferait face quoiqu'il arrive, il aimait tellement les combats. Bon précisons aussi la présence d'une forme rose sur son épaule, faut pas l'oublier.

Assis à ses côtés, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, n'en déplaise à sa réputation semblait aussi effrayant que son voisin, également la bouche étirée en un rictus de psychopathe, les yeux remplis de folie pure, il se mettait des fois à rire, il les gouvernerait tous, il était le roi, il ne se laisserait pas faire.

Pour finir le tour de table, Ichigo Kurosaki, était le seul à sembler s'apercevoir de l'ambiance post-apocalyptique qui régnait dans la pièce. Il était dans un état de stress intense, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face, non il ne voulait pas revivre cet humiliation, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait regretter, oh oui il regrettait... Comment cela avait pu tourner comme ça ?

OoOoOoOoO

_Revenons quelques heures dans le passé..._

Le soleil brillait d'une clarté hivernale, la température baissait chaque jour un peu plus, mais tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes. Sauf...

_ De toute façon, tu es bien trop snob pour avoir envie de venir avec nous.

Ichigo venait de critiquer le capitaine de la sixième division sous les yeux de la petite sœur de celui-ci.

_ Tais-toi ! Ce n'est pas de la faute de Nii-san si il n'aime pas ça ! Et puis je ne te permet pas de dire quelque chose comme ça !

_ Ferme-là un peu, Rukia ! Byakuya...

_ Kuchiki Taicho pour toi.

_ …, avoue que tu flippes en fait, tu as peur de perdre, je suis sûr qu'en fait tu es nul dans ce domaine, même Inoue pourrait te battre !

Byakuya se tourna vers l'insolent, prêt à utiliser son bankai pour lui faire retirer ses paroles infâmes.

_ Tu as osé dire que je pouvais être plus nul que cette... entité au QI d'une infériorité effrayante.

Ichigo regretta les mots qu'il venait de dire, l'aura de plus en plus sombre de l'ébène se propageait de plus en plus, et même si Rukia ne bougeait pas elle semblait vouloir le tuer en l'ayant torturé avant bien entendu, mais il ne pouvait pas reculer.

_ Alors rejoint nous à 15h dans les locaux de la onzième division. La bataille aura lieu, et nous pourrons alors voir tes capacités, à moins que tu n'ai peur de te mesurer à Kenpachi.

Le noble encore une fois offensé, ne pu se retenir...

_ J'y serais...

OoOoOoOoO

_Retour dans le futur... Ou présent, comme vous voulez..._

C'est comme ça qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés là. Grimmjow et Ichigo avait croisé Ulquiorra sur le chemin, et Grimmjow lui avait fait une scène à peu près similaire à celle interposant le shinigami remplaçant et le noble, mais cette fois en ayant comme point de comparaison, Yammi et encore un fois la rousse à forte poitrine. La réaction ne s'était pas fait attendre, le tatoué vert, sans montrer d'expression différentes les avait suivi.

Kenpachi et Ikkaku n'étant jamais contre un duel avaient accepté de suite.

C'est ainsi qu'ils étaient tous les six autour de cette table ronde, prêts à en découdre. Le rouquin leur avait expliqué les règles du jeu juste avant. Mais dès le début la tension était monté en flèche.

Ils avaient alors commencé une partie de... Jungle Speed !

Et oui, et maintenant, Ichigo craignait le pire, il se rappelait déjà des parties dans le monde humain, avec des gens normaux, avec une force classique... Déjà que c'était dangereux face à Tatsuki, les totems volaient, et on ne parlait même pas de ses ongles qu'elle laissait pousser pour l'occasion.

Bon l'avantage c'est que ses adversaires d'aujourd'hui n'avaient pas d'ongles... Mais une force terrorisante. S'en sortirait-il vivant ?

Il se concentra à nouveau sur la carte que Byakuya s'apprêtait à retourner. La main bougea lentement, ne dévoilant pas encore le motif, mais il eut un mouvement sec pour enfin montrer à tous sa carte.

Et là ce fut l'horreur, tous avaient déjà une carte à nu face à eux, et malheureusement, dès le premier tour une similitude s'afficha. Et les deux capitaines se jetèrent sur le totem. Kenpachi frôla du bout des doigts le totem de bois, car oui le noble avait été plus rapide d'une demi-seconde.

Le capitaine de la onzième division hurla de déception, il venait de prendre la première bataille.

_ Ken', calme toi ! Sinon tu vas pas gagner.

_ T'as raison, Yachiru.

Il se remit en place, et les tours continuèrent, rien, rien, et...

Couleur annoncée par Ikkaku. Ichigo habitué au jeu fut plus rapide que tout le monde, profitant de l'expérience pour pouvoir prendre de l'avance. Il attrapa le totem, mais senti quelque chose effleurer sa peau, Ulquiorra, qui discrètement avait presque volé le bâton avant le roux, mais n'atteignant pas son but, lui griffa le poignet.

Des perles pourpres apparurent... Finalement c'était vraiment pire qu'avec Tatsuki... Bon au moins il avait pu se débarrasser d'un joli petit paquet, mais avec ces fous ça ne durerait pas.

Le destin lui donna raison, quelques tours plus tard, Ikkaku faisait sa danse de la chance, il n'avait plus qu'une carte face à lui... Ouais il était très chanceux effectivement. A côté, Kenpachi s'énervait de plus en plus, lui, contrairement à son subordonné avait un paquet de plus en plus épais.

Mais il n'était pas le seul, Ulquiorra avait beau être dangereux, ses « griffes » acérées les avait tous blessé au moins une fois, il ne semblait pas être si rapide que ça, et des fois lent à la détente.

L'autre arrancar, étonnamment restait très calme, avait des gestes vifs et précis, un vrai félin. Il avait très vite calmé ses instincts de fou, et semblait ne pas être là, lui si bruyant d'habitude. Aucun mouvement inutile, Ichigo était impressionné par cette maîtrise, il lui jeta un regard, comprendre pourquoi le bleuté ne semblait pas si intéressé malgré qu'il ne se débrouillait pas mal.

Effectivement, sentant que son amant le regardait enfin depuis le début de la partie, glissa sa main sur la cuisse du rouquin qui rougit violemment donnant comme excuse la chaleur quand Yachiru lui demanda.

Il tenta de reprendre constance, sans grande réussite, et décida de gagner le plus rapidement possible, pour pouvoir se détendre, car jouer avec cette main baladeuse qui remontait de plus en plus semblait extrêmement compliqué.

Il se remit dans le jeu, et remarqua quelque chose qui lui fit peur : Byakuya n'avait plus qu'une carte aussi. Lui et Ikkaku n'attendait plus que des cartes similaires aux leur se dévoilent.

Oubliée la main de Grimmjow, oubliée cette pression qui remontait vers son entre-jambe, il ne pouvait pas laisser Byakuya gagner. Grimmjow comprit en repérant son regard fixé sur le jeu du capitaine. Il le laissa se concentrer.

Le tour lui revenait, Ichigo retourna sa carte et se précipita sur le totem, toucha le bois, senti la froideur de la matière sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Mais il lui sembla glisser dessus, lui échappé, plus froide encore était la main qui entra en contact avec lui. Non, ça ne se pouvait pas, non il ne pouvait pas le laisser.

Byakuya venait de gagner. Il était sauvé, il échapperait aux conséquences dont hériterait le perdant. Ichigo était dégoûté. D'autant plus que Ikkaku le suivit de suite dans la victoire.

La peur se faisait sentir, de plus chacun faisait des erreurs, des erreurs bêtes et douloureuses. Ichigo avait évité de justesse pour la seconde fois un totem volant, du fait de Kenpachi. Pourquoi lui avait-il proposé de jouer déjà ?

Trois tour plus, Grimmjow se débarrassa de ses dernières cartes qu'il refila au roux, de plus en plus paniqué, il avait déjà fait les frais de cette « punition », il ne voulait pas recommencer.

Il n'était plus que trois à être encore en jeu, mais les autres ne voulaient pas quitter des yeux les mains des compétiteurs, désirant connaître au plus tôt le perdant.

Ichigo finit par se prendre l'arme de destruction en plein dans l'œil avec une puissance décuplée par la force violente du fou à clochettes. Le poignet en sang, une capacité de vue limitée, il réussit néanmoins à finir avant-avant-dernier !

Il souffla très fort, et Grimmjow vint directement se coller à lui, reprenant des caresses peu subtiles. Mais désormais le duel final avait lieu entre le cuarta et le capitaine de la onzième.

Le stress montait à son apogée.

Kenpachi, un sourire de fou furieux aux lèvres, ne voulait pas perdre, la défaite ne pouvait avoir lieu pour lui, c'était proscrit !

Ulquiorra, l'air blasé malgré une étincelle de combativité dans le regard, ne voulait pas perdre, il connaissait les risques.

Les paquets s'échangeaient, les cartes tournaient, le totems volait... Aucun ne se démarquait, mais la fin semblait proche. Kenpachi son tas retourné face à lui, Ulquiorra prêt à révéler son motif...

L'arrancar prit la carte en main, commença à la retourner, lentement, puis d'un mouvement de poignet finit de la dévoiler...

_ Oh ! Aizen !

Le jeune brun aux tatouages verts se retourna vers son chef... qui n'était pas là. Revenant sur la table, le totem n'était plus là, mais en main du géant à clochettes.

_ Oups, c'est pas lui... C'était Hanataro.

Yachiru eut un petit rire, Kenpachi s'en foutait totalement qu'il y ai pu avoir l'autre traître d'Aizen ou non, il ne lâchait jamais son adversaire des yeux, et surtout pour cette fois le totem.

Ulquiorra comprit, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de frayeur. Le défi de pour le perdant était de manger le bonbon que Yachiru avait apporter... Un grand homme fin aux cheveux roses et avec des lunettes le lui avait donné il y a quelques heures. De suite certains avaient de suite compris qu'il s'agissait du scientifique du Hueco Mundo, et ils en avaient déjà fait les frais.

Yachiru sauta sur la table, posant la bille rose devant le cuarta. Il fixa son supplice durant quelques instants.

_ Alors tu flippes, blanc-bec ?

Grimmjow toujours collé au roux, avait lancé cette pique pour faire activer le mouvement. Le brun émit un sifflement aigu, mais attrapa tout de même la friandise-surprise.

Il l'avala sans mâcher manquant de s'étouffer. Byakuya à ses côtés lui frotta le dos, et Ulquiorra se tourna vers lui pour le remercier, les yeux se croisèrent, les regards se rencontrèrent, le lien se fit...

Le cuarta cassa le lien visuel avec un sourire torve qui effraya le bleuté, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait sourire, et surtout se frotter comme ça sur quelqu'un avec de tels yeux de chien battu, car c'est ce qu'il se passait, il était collé à Kuchiki, se mouvant contre le corps froid du noble dans un mouvement sensuel.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, que lui arrive-t-il ?

_ Pourquoi il fait ça le cachet d'aspirine ?

Les deux membres de la onzième ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait, de son côté Byakuya ne disait rien, complètement gelé, il n'osait pas bouger le moindre orteil.

Ichigo se mit à rire.

_ C'est ça l'effet Szayel ?

_ L'effet Szayel ?

Grimmjow décida d'expliquer plus clairement que son amant.

_ Szayel est notre scientifique fou, il aime créer des trucs bizarres et aime les tester sur des cobayes de préférence non consentants...

_ Un peu comme Mayuri quoi ?

_ Ouais c'est ça !

Ichigo eut un rire, et Byakuya ouvrit enfin la bouche.

_ Je fais comment pour m'en débarrasser, maintenant ?

_ Tu vas pas pouvoir faire grand chose, les effets durent pendant 24 heures.

_ J'ai beau avoir gagné, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu...

Le noble était blasé, Ichigo eut l'impression d'avoir sa revanche.

OoOoOoOoO

C'est ainsi que Byakuya finit sa journée au manoir Kuchiki avec un Ulquiorra qui ne l'avait pas lâché de la journée, et qui semblait plus que vouloir dormir en sa compagnie...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon bah voilà, c'est court comme toujours, mais bon il y en aura encore demain, après demain, et ainsi de suite jusqu'au 24 :D

Et comme beaucoup s'en doutait le nouveau couple sera Byakuya avec Ulquiorra !

Bisou'w ! Et à demain !


	14. 12 Décembre La douche

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre : **12 Décembre

**Pairing : **Byakuya X Ulquiorra

**Rating : **M !

**Note : **Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 : **Voilà, chapitre court, mais encore un petit lemon pour vous parce que faut commencer la semaine sur le bon pied !

**Note 3 :** Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ce matin Byakuya s'était levé quelque peu fatigué, le jeune arrancar ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, se servant de lui, noble qu'il était comme d'une peluche vivante. Et donc il n'en avait pas dormi du tout, mais il fallait bien pourtant se lever, aller se tuer à la tâche, et s'occuper de sa division.

Délicatement il attrapa le bras du colleur pour l'écarter sans le réveiller et pouvoir se libérer pour fuir. Une fois cette opération réussie avec un grand succès, il fila dans la salle de bain, et se glissa sous la douche pour se réveiller un peu mieux, espérant pouvoir tenir toute la journée.

Il sentait l'eau chaude sur lui, sa température s'élever sous la pluie de gouttelettes, son corps trempé, et ses cheveux d'ébènes plaqués contre sa peau. Il profitait des bienfaits de la douche, la tête levée pour sentir la douce cascade sur son visage. La fraîche douceur qui se glissait dans son dos, qui passait sur ses hanches, pour finir en remontant sur son torse... Fraîche douceur ?

Il fit un bond en avant, et se retourna pour découvrir que le jeune arrancar nu qui venait de se glisser derrière lui, sa peau humide et pâle, de grand yeux verts, et sa bouche étiré sur une petite mimique absolument adorable, Byakuya devait l'avouer Ulquiorra était vraiment mignon. Un peu trop mignon même, il senti sa virilité s'éveiller, et essaya vainement de la cacher, mais trop tard le cuarta s'en aperçut et un sourire torve le gagna.

Là finalement, Byakuya ne le trouvait plus franchement très mimi, en fait il avait un peu peur de celui qui se rapprochait lentement de lui, il était coincé dans la douche, l'eau chaude coulait toujours, emplissant la pièce d'une légère brume d'humidité.

Le noble était complètement figé, ne sachant que faire, mais surtout hypnotisé par le corps gracieux d'Ulquiorra. D'ailleurs celui-ci vint se coller à lui. Byakuya était dos au mur, le carrelage blanc était froid, et la peau qui se frottait contre lui se réchauffait lentement mais sûrement.

Ulquiorra eut un mouvement de bassin un peu plus poussé que les précédents faisant se rencontrer leur virilité, et le noble gémit légèrement sur le coup attirant sur lui un regard des plus pervers de la part du plus jeune qui recommença l'opération. Mais cette fois, le capitaine se retint de faire le moindre bruit, se mordant la lèvre et inspirant profondément.

Il sentait les lèvres fines du cuarta suivre les tracés humides de l'eau qui dégoulinait sur lui, passer sur ses grains de chair, les durcissant de suite, la langue joueuse qui sortait de temps en temps goûter la peau délicate du noble, qui retenait difficile ses soupirs.

Byakuya rageait, il savait qu'il ne devait pas, mais c'était trop bon, il était beaucoup trop sensible. Mais profiter de se faire choyer par quelqu'un sous drogue quelle qu'elle soit était hors de question. Non il devait le repousser maintenant.

Alors qu'il attrapait les épaules menues du jeune pour l'écarter, une chaleur diffuse entoura son sexe déjà plutôt tendu. Il ne put retenir un long gémissement alors que baissant les yeux il vit le cuarta à genoux, le jet d'eau se fracassant sur son dos, le suçant avec gourmandise. Ulquiorra le regardant toujours en dans les yeux avait l'air d'un ange totalement perverti.

Cette vision, ajoutée à la pression subite qui remonta tout le long de sa verge lui arrachèrent un grognement rauque de plaisir, qui fut réitéré à plusieurs reprises. Sous les doux sons de sa voix il vit un Ulquiorra complètement dépravé, se faire plaisir lui-même, s'activant de sa main droite sur son propre sexe.

Byakuya se demandait comment il pouvait être aussi dur aussi facilement, il ne pouvait plus retenir sa voix, emplissant la pièce d'éclats licencieux. C'était trop bon, c'était certainement, voir même sans aucun doute la meilleure pipe qu'on ne lui avait jamais fait.

Ses jambes commençaient à trembler sous les sensations, calé contre le mur, il s'accrocha aux épaules du jeune pour affermir sa stabilité. Il avait chaud, très chaud, trop chaud. Des mèches d'ébènes lui collaient au visage alors que la bouche grande ouverte pour tenter de respirer dans cette pièce saturée d'humidité.

Sans couper le contact visuel, avec des bruits toujours aussi ostentatoires, il sentit les doigts de la main d'Ulquiorra se glisser jusqu'à ses fesses le tripotant avec délectation. Le cuarta lui aussi commençait à gémir lentement alors que ses doigts titillaient l'intimité du noble aux allures désormais voluptueuses. Chacun de ses soupirs, chacun de ses touchers se répercutaient dans la verge de Byakuya qui devenait de plus en plus dur si cela était possible.

Le capitaine, ne comprenait plus rien, ne réfléchissait déjà plus se contentant de savoir qu'il prenait vraiment son pied et d'une intensité folle. Son allure princière et de bonne famille disparue, il se retrouvait sous cette douche, un arrancar qui en tant normal devait être aussi gelé que lui, en train de le faire monter au septième ciel. Et tout ça à cause d'une foutue partie de carte, et d'une foutue pilule très suspecte. Il devrait penser à aller tuer Ichigo quand ça serait fini.

Byakuya n'en pouvait plus il ne pourrait plus tenir à ce rythme, rythme que l'arrancar décida d'augmenter en pénétrant enfin le noble directement de deux doigts. La douleur prit vivement le capitaine, qui pourtant continuait de gémir de plaisir l'esprit tout aux délicieuses caresses sur son sexe, et d'Ulquiorra se masturbant sous lui.

Petit à petit sous les ciseaux et va-et-vient des longs doigts fins la douleur s'estompa, il y fut rajouter un troisième doigts, et ils s'enfoncèrent jusqu'à la dernière phalange, il haletait d'extase, les mouvements de devant et de derrière complètement désynchronisés lui faisait perdre la tête.

Un cri plus sulfureux que les autres résonna contre les murs. Ulquiorra venait de trouver le point G, et avec un regard gourmand il observait le visage de Byakuya se tordre dans des expressions de délices plus extrêmes les unes que les autres. Le noble semblait aux portes du paradis, au bord de la rupture. Il ne pourrait plus tenir très longtemps.

Ulquiorra devait être un dieu, ça n'était pas possible, jamais il avait atteint de tels sommets avec un simple traitement du genre. Il sentait la prise qu'avait les doigts de l'arrancar sur sa prostate être de plus en plus insistante, il en était pantois de bonheur.

Le cuarta ne se sentant plus d'attendre encore bien longtemps, la délivrance ne lui viendrais pas juste avec cette main qui s'affolait sur son propre sexe, à une vitesse affolante, se masturber ainsi ne lui suffirait pas. Dans un coup un peu violent il enfonça encore pour profond ces doigts et senti de suite les parois de Byakuya se refermer étroitement sur ses doigts le faisant gémir sur la verge chaude qu'il pompait toujours activement.

Sous ses yeux, le corps d'éphèbe du noble se cambra dans une position si indécente alors qu'il se libérait enfin dans la bouffe du cuarta hurlant le nom de son divin amant dans la petite pièce embrumée. Il s'écroula sur le sol carrelé de la douche redescendant lentement de cet orgasme fantastique.

Quand il rouvrit le yeux, il remarqua qu'Ulquiorra s'était relevé, et adossé au mur de la petite cabine de douche, continuait toujours à se masturber, d'une main alors que la seconde maltraitait de lui même l'un de ses boutons de chair, ces yeux verts toujours fixés sur le noble.

Byakuya, n'en revenait toujours pas, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, il savait qu'il devrait partir maintenant, fuir, laisser le cuarta dans cet état, il ne fallait pas qu'il dépasse le point de non-retour...

Il ne fallait pas... Il observait cette main qui montait et descendait sur ce énorme membre qui suintait déjà de plaisir... Il devait fuir... Il imaginait déjà le délice si ce même membre s'enfonçait lentement en lui... Il n'avait pas le droit de faire cela... Il gémissait déjà de sentir leurs corps claquer dans des sons obscènes, de s'entendre crier à chaque fois que sa prostate serait malmenée... Il ne...

Il se releva, se rapprocha d'un pas du cuarta qui attendait de voir ce qu'il allait faire. Il fit demi-tour et se placer dos à l'arrancar avant de coller son dos contre son torse. Logeant ses bras dans la nuque d'un Ulquiorra ayant cesser ses petits plaisirs manuels, il se cambra au maximum, et dans un mouvement de bassin de haut en bas, frotta entre ses fesses charnues cette virilité désirée, alors que de son côté son propre membre commençait à reprendre forme sans que les mains pâles ne l'ai touché.

Enfin il senti des lèvres s'apposer dans son cou, laissant certainement une marque rouge, expression de cet appétit sexuel. Il décela les bras qui s'enroulaient autour de lui, et les doigts qui glissèrent jusqu'à son bassin pour débuter des va-et-vient erratiques, alors qu'il entendait à son oreilles les grognements étouffés et ceux plus rauques du cuarta quand il donnait un coup de hanches plus violent.

Il sentait très bien l'envie pressante de l'arrancar qui essayait de s'enfoncer un peu plus entre les deux fesses, alors ne pouvant lui-même plus tenir, il relâcha sa prise sur le cou pâle, s'avança d'un pas, et posant une main sur le mur d'en face, se penchant de manière si suggestive, les jambes bien écartées. Il se donna une petite tape sur la face qui laissa un légère trace rouge, puis l'écarta observant les réactions d'Ulquiorra à qui il donnait une vision plus qu'intime sur son entrée.

_ Ulquiorra... Prends moi violemment, enfonce-la bien profond...

Il eut un gémissement en entendant sa propre voix si sensuelle. Mais celle monotone du cuarta en totale contradiction avec son regard fiévreux de convoitise aurait pu le faire jouir sur l'instant.

_ Vos désirs sont des ordres...

Guidant son membre à l'entrée de cette cavité de désir, et attrapa la hanche délicate du noble, le pénétrant lentement, découvrant dans un râle l'étroitesse qui emprisonna sa verge palpitante. Une fois enfoncé jusqu'à la garde il voulut attendre que le noble s'habitue à sa présence mais il eut à peine le temps de se remettre de cette chaleur qu'un mouvement de bassin lui arracha un gémissement de surprise.

Byakuya ne voulait pas attendre, il se sentait enfin rempli, comblé, mais il lui fallait plus, toujours plus. Et quand il bougea une première fois le bassin, il senti Ulquiorra grossir en lui, il en soupira de volupté. Deux mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, le sexe gonflé sorti pour s'introduire en lui plus violemment, plus brusquement, et sous la jouissance qui déferla en lui il cria fiévreusement.

Le bassin d'Ulquiorra claquait contre ses fesses dans un bruit humide. Byakuya cherchait son souffle, et criant pourtant d'une voix qui s'élevait de plus en plus. Chaque coup de butoir le faisait monter un peu plus haut, jusqu'à ce que le cuarta trouve enfin ce qu'il cherchait.

Le corps du noble se courba dans un arc charnel, la tête renversée en arrière, le regard totalement voilé de lumières blanches, et des mèches d'ébène volant autour de son visage.

La vision idyllique qui s'offrait à l'arrancar lui donnait encore plus d'idées, et frappant toujours plus en ce point stratégique il attrapa le pommeau de douche, visant du jet le la virilité érigée de son amant, pour remonter à cette entrée qu'il forçait dans de larges impulsions du bassin, profitant aussi de la béatitude de cette cascade d'eau qui le caressait voluptueusement.

L'esprit de Byakuya était perdu dans les nuages de vapeur qui emplissaient la salle d'eau. SA voix se cassait toujours un peu plus.

_ Plus fort... Aaah... Ulquior... Aaahh... Plus fort...

Ulquiorra n'en était pas moins perdu, obéissant aux désirs du capitaines, et aux ordres de son instinct, étant les mêmes, il pilonna brutalement le cul rougi de Byakuya.

Après quelques derniers va-et-vient langoureusement profonds, Byakuya se contracta violemment sur Ulquiorra, qui se senti comme aspiré dans cette chaleur, buttant plus fort contre la prostate du noble qui se déversa sur le mur dans un ultime spasme qui amena le cuarta à la jouissance.

Ils s'écroulèrent toujours emboîtés, et Ulquiorra finissant par se retirer rinça précautionneusement le corps délicat de Byakuya avant de le coucher sur le lit, où il s'endormit de suite.

Ulquiorra caressait le joue de l'homme nu qu'il étreignait sous les draps...

OoOoOoO

Renji vers midi, inquiet de l'absence de son capitaine se tâtait toujours à aller vois chez lui, mais n'osait pas... Au bout de longues minutes de réflexion, il se décida à y aller. Il frappa mais personne ne lui répondit, il entra, la porte était restée ouverte, il entendit d'étranges bruits venant de l'étage, et mort de peur pour son capitaine se précipita vers la source du bruit, ouvrant la porte d'une volée, il découvrit une scène qui le choqua à vie.

Son capitaine glacial était à quatre pattes sur le lit, et train de se faire prendre par il ne savait pas qui, et faisait des sons qu'il n'aurait jamais cru entendre sortir d'entre ces lèvres fines.

Il fuit, complètement pantois de sa découverte, ne pouvant se concentrer de la journée.

OoOoOoO

En fin d'après-midi, alors qu'ils sommeillaient l'un contre l'autre, l'effet de la pilule s'arrêta réveillant le brun, qui s'écarta vivement du noble qui ouvrit l'oeil.

_ Je ne suis en aucun cas responsable des actes que j'ai commis.

_ Hein ?

_ J'étais sous l'effet d'une drogue.

Byakuya, vexé que cette histoire tourne ainsi, déjà qu'il n'avait pas été travailler, fait exceptionnel pour lui, celui avec qui il avait autant pris son pied s'apprêtait à partir ?

Ah non, le noble attrapa le cuarta par la nuque, et l'embrassa avec une passion dévorante.

_ Maintenant que je t'ai, je te lâche plus. D'ailleurs il me semble que cette bosse confirme mes dires...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Peut-être aurais-je du préciser la boite de mouchoirs pour prévenir l'hémorragie nasale possible, non ? Enfin je pense m'être plutôt bien réussie sur ce coup, peut-être que ce n'est qu'une impression, mais voilà, je vous ai sorti un total PWP, un truc assez lourd !

Je sais pas où j'ai trouvé l'inspiration pour ce couple, mais j'attends vos avis pour savoir si je dois en refaire des dans ce genre là.

Et puis désolée pour les persones qui voulait Bya' en seme, mais j'ai eu une demande il me semble de Psycopathe (tu me confirmeras ça) pour qu'il soit en uke et j'ai trouvé ça sympa !

Allez, à demain !


	15. 12 Décembre Extra

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 12 décembre Bis

**Pairing : **Il y en a pas pour le coup

**Rating :** T

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** C'est avec grande joie... ou étonnement, que je vous fais remarquer que nous en sommes déjà à la moitié de ce calendrier de l'avent ! Alors pour honorer cela, et du fait que je n'ai raté qu'un seul jour pour le moment, je vous propose un extra au chapitre !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Renji était sorti complètement affolé des appartements de son capitaine. L'esprit terriblement perturbé il ne savait même pas dans quelle direction il pouvait bien aller. Les rues défilaient, il courrait, il lui fallait penser à autre chose... Mais non il avait toujours cette image de son capitaine gémissant, se faisant prendre par un arrancar...

Non il avait du rêver, maintenant qu'il était plus loin il n'y croyait plus, enfin il ne voulait plus y croire... Il fallait penser à autre chose... Bien sûr il était gay, et que son patron le soit ne devrait pas le déranger, ce qui le perturbait était sûrement la façon dont il l'avait vu, à quatre pattes, serrant les draps entre ses doigts fins, la tête rejetée pour mieux laisser sa voix... Stop, il ne devait plus y penser.

Courir, trouver quelque chose à faire qui lui occupe l'esprit, n'en parler à personne, courir... Mais à force de courir sans regarder il finit par rentrer dans quelqu'un.

_ Aïe...

Il aperçu un petit shinigami, tombé sur les fesses se massant le nez endolori...

_ Mince, Hanataro, désolé ! Ça va ?

_ Ah oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, Abaraï-san. Mais vous ne semblez pas bien par contre...

Le rouge prit peur, son malaise était si visible ? Peut-être que le petit de la quatrième aurait un médoc ou autre qui lui ferais passer ça... Ou qui l'assommerait un bon coup et il oublierait...

_ Euh bah... Pas franchement... Si tu avais une potion d'oubli je serais pas contre, je viens de voir un truc horrible...

_ Euh non ça n'existe pas, désolé...

_ Euh une idée pour m'occuper l'esprit ou me faire penser à autre chose pendant un certain temps ?

_ Peut-être bien... Je sais !

Et là, comme prit de folie, il l'attrapa par la manche, et parti dans la direction opposée à pleine vitesse, derrière lui le lieutenant manqua de chuter, mais il se rattrapa, tentant de suivre le rythme du petit qui courrait étonnamment vite pour sa taille.

Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise voyant le lieu où il l'emmenait. Le petit brun s'arrêta devant la porte, toquant par trois coup avant d'entrer sans attendre de réponse. L'audace de ce jeune qu'il connaissait comme peureux et fébrile l'étonnait fortement, lui faisant presque oublier la scène précédente. Mais ce furent les mots d'Hanataro qui lui infligèrent son second traumatisme de la journée.

_ Ikkaku, Yumi', Kenpachi, vous êtes là ? Je vous en ramène un qui a bien besoin d'une dose de saké !

Et là débarqua Ikkaku.

_ Yoh Hanataro ! Renji ? Ça va pas ? Viens là, on va ouvrir les bouteilles.

Le rouge n'ouvrait plus la bouche se laissant guider hébété, et il aperçu le petit de la quatrième aller en taper cinq au monstre de capitaine de la onzième. Il le vit servir des verres, et tous prirent place autour d'une petite table basse.

Cette après-midi là, Renji but beaucoup, à jeun, mais vraiment très ébranlé par les événements de la journée, la suite fut flou mais il se rappelait très bien avoir fait du limbo avec les gars de la onzième division, Hanataro avait d'ailleurs gagné avantagé par sa petite taille, il l'avait aussi vu faire des paris à la con avec Ikkaku, et complimenter Yumichika sur sa coupe de cheveux qui lui valut un « tu es très mignon aussi, alors je t'aime bien. »

Le rouge se croyait dans un autre monde, après Byakuya, c'était Hanataro... Qui serait le prochain ?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Bon bah voilà, finalement le p'tit médecin est accepté par la onzième division, et ceux-ci semblent l'avoir dépravé totalement... Il est de plus en plus OCC... Le pauvre !

A demain !


	16. 13 Décembre Encore plus de monde !

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 13 décembre

**Pairing :** En faut-il forcément un ?

**Rating :** K et oui je tape petit cette fois

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Après un gros PWP, on fait un pause pour introduire de nouveaux amis à la ronde de fous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo ouvrit lentement les yeux, il était encore tôt, mais il ne devait pas traîner. Il tourna la tête vers la panthère endormie à ses côtés, caressant d'un simple regard le visage serein du dormeur, son torse parfait, et les plis des draps blancs qui épousait délicatement ses formes. Il approcha sa main voulant toucher la soie de ces cheveux bleus électriques, le satin de cette peau hâlée du miel...

Non il ne devait surtout pas le toucher, au moindre contact la bête se réveillerait et il ne pourrait pas s'enfuir pour mettre son plan à exécution. Il se retint à quelques millimètres des mèches étalées sur l'oreiller. Ramenant son bras contre lui, il réfléchissait aux conséquences de l'acte qu'il s'apprêtait à faire...

Il posa délicatement les pieds à terre, sans le moindre bruit, attrapant quelques vêtements au passage dans un silence toujours aussi religieux, Grimmjow pouvait s'éveiller au moindre bruit. Il lui jeta un coup d'oeil en se dirigeant vers la porte, mais il n'avait pas vu la veste de Grimmjow qui était sur le sol, balancée par là la veille au soir.

Bien évidemment, sa sortie ne serait jamais aussi simple qu'il avait espéré. Il se prit les pieds dans le tissu blanc, Ichigo senti son corps tombé en avant, aucun son ne sorti de sa gorge alors qu'il chutait, maudissant avec véhémence le manque d'ordre de la pièce...

Mais dans un mouvement subtil, il réussit à baisser sa tête de manière à basculer en une roulade souple finissant accroupi sur ses jambes... OUF ! Il avait évité le pire, il passa sa main sur son front pour calmer ses émotions, son cœur ralentissait, il n'avait fait quasiment aucun bruit.

_ Gnnh... Ichi ?

Dans son dos il entendit les froissements des draps, signifiant que le bleuté se réveillait, son cœur rata un battement avant d'accélérer à un rythme fou.

_ Rendors toi, Grimm... Je vais... Je vais juste aux toilettes, je reviens... Je...

_ Ichi... Mmmh... Suce-moi...

Ichigo se retourna, choqué, pour comprendre que Grimmjow parlait dans son sommeil... Et merde, mais de quoi il pouvait bien rêver ce pervers ? Il devinait facilement en voyant le visage béat du dormeur et la bosse qui déformait les draps au niveau de son bassin.

_ Putain... Grimm... Même en dormant...

Ichigo avait chuchoté, mais le corps de son amant l'attirait, il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi tout de même... Non il fallait il y aille, il le fallait !

Alors prenant son courage à deux mains il sorti de la pièce et fila s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour une toilette rapide avant de s'habiller et de quitter la maison discrètement.

A cette heure là il n'y avait personne dans les rues du Seireitei. Sauf un jeune petit brun qui semblait tout de même assez mal en point, et qui pourtant essayait de balayer activement la rue.

_ Ca va, Hanataro ?

_ On va dire que oui... J'ai juste un peu la gueule de bois... Et toi ? Tu sembles pressé.

_ C'est un peu le cas, je dois aller voir Yamamoto, je dois lui demander quelque chose. Bon bah repose-toi bien.

Et il reprit sa course en direction de la première division. Il débarqua devant l'imposant bâtiment et frappa quelques coups à la porte. Sasakibe vint lui ouvrir, le guidant jusqu'à son capitaine.

_ Yamamoto-taicho va vous recevoir.

Et il suivit le lieutenant, pénétrant dans une immense pièce où était installé un grand bureau, ici attendait le vieux capitaine. Ichigo s'inclina puis se rapprocha pour savoir face à lui.

_ Yoh.

_ Ne pourriez-vous pas vous montrer un tout petit peu plus respectueux, Kurosaki ?

_ Je vous ai manqué de respect ? En quoi ?

_ Abandonnez... Alors quel est le motif de votre visite ?

_ Bah, je me dis que comme on a bien invité Aizen et sa bande, on pourrait peut-être rameuter un peu plus de monde, non ?

_ Vous pensez à quelqu'un en particulier ?

_ Bah... Urahara, et les Vizards par exemple.

_ Hum... Pourquoi pas, après tout on y perd rien, par contre je vous charge d'aller les chercher.

_ Très bien, alors j'y vais de suite !

_ Allons bon... Oust ! J'ai une partie de go à faire...

Et Ichigo un grand sourire aux lèvres fila sans demander son reste, obéissant à cet « ordre ». Une fois hors des murs de la première division, il se remit à courir vers l'accès au monde vivant, il était impatient, ça faisait un bon moment qu'il n'était pas allé à Karakura... Et puis il pourrait retrouver quelques amis !

OoOoOoO

L'air frais de la ville encore endormi était revigorant, mais au peu d'activité urbaine il se rendit compte que ce n'était peut-être pas trop une heure pour aller chez des gens... Quoique, si il pouvait surprendre son marchand de bonbons préféré au réveil cela l'amuserait beaucoup.

Marchant dans la rue vide il tourna dans une petite cour, dans le fond une petite bâtisse s'élevait, il s'en rapprocha en silence.

_ Ah mais c'est une frimousse rousse que j'ai pas vu depuis un certain temps ! Comment vas-tu, Ichigo ?

Le rouquin sursauta violemment, complètement paralysé, il réussit néanmoins à tourner la tête pour découvrir un blondinet qui cachait son visage d'un éventail ouvert.

_ Punaise, Urahara, tu m'as foutu les boules ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

_ Euh je pense que c'est plus à moi de te poser cette question, non ? Je rentre à peine de mes courses, et je te découvres en train de te diriger vers ma maison tel un ninja espion...

_ Bah je pensais que tu dormirais toujours alors je voulais essayer d'aller te réveiller... Dommage pour moi.

_ Ah ah, il est pas né celui qui se lèvera avant moi ! Enfin vu l'heure tout de même matinale je peux te proposer un café pour que tu m'expliques un peu pourquoi tu viens me voir après des semaines sans un signe.

Et ils rentrèrent dans la maison, s'installant sur des coussins pour siroter un bon thé de Noël et discuter.

_ Alors, racontes moi tout.

_ Bah c'est tout simple : la Soul Socety a invité les habitants du Hueco Mundo à faire une trêve et venir fêter Noël chez eux. Et j'ai pensé que ça serait sympa si toi, et les Vizards vous vous joigniez à nous.

_ Et t'as l'accord du vieux schnock ?

_ Bah ouais quand même.

_ Bah alors j'accepte l'invitation, je sens que je sens que ça va être intéressant... Ils sont sympa les toutous d'Aizen ?

Ichigo rougie brusquement face à la question.

_ Ouais on va dire ça...

_ Non tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un ? Ah ah ! Attends, laisse-moi deviner... Hum... Grimmjow ?

Cette fois-ci le rouquin était pivoine.

_ J'ai tapé juste on dirait ! Ah ah, qu'est-ce que je vais bien m'amuser...

Ichigo regretta un instant d'avoir eu l'idée d'inviter Kisuke, franchement qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Un instant de folie pure et il avait peut-être fait rejoindre au groupe de fous qui squattait la Soul Socety un taré de la pire espèce... Bon bah ce qui était fait était fait, après tout...

Ils continuèrent à discuter un certain temps, et le rouquin emprunta un gigai pour rentrer chez lui à midi. Il y retrouva ses deux sœurs qui se jetèrent dans ses bras, et un père qu'il esquiva agilement. Après un certain temps avec eux, il fallait qu'il fasse encore deux trois trucs, et qu'il tente de rentrer pas trop tard chez les shinigami si il comptait vivre un peu plus longtemps.

Il promit à ses sœurs que le père Noël serait là le matin du 25, et elle comprirent qu'il serait de retour avec des cadeaux. Après de gros câlins, il évité encore une fois son père qui alla soigneusement s'écraser dans les murs, et partit à grand renforts de gestes de la main.

Une fois hors de vue des habitants de la clinique, il se dirigea vers la zone industrielle de la ville où il savait qu'il retrouverait dans le fond d'un grand hangar, le repaire de personnages complètement barrés dans leur tête, mais bon ils étaient franchement sympas !

_ Eh oh ! Il y a quelqu'un ?

Il avança de quelques pas, réitérant sa question qui résonna jusqu'à ce qu'une tatane lui arrive en pleine face.

_ Aïe ! Putain mais tu connais toujours pas la délicatesse !

_ Et toi, tranquille de te ramener comme ça après un max de temps sans nouvelles ! Tu penses que tu peux arriver comme ça, comme une fleur ? Non, et en plus je faisait une sieste, sale chieur !

_ Alors, ça veut dire que je vous ai manqué ?

_ Nooooon !

La petite blonde au franc-parler venait de détourner la tête, rougissante. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse l'envoyer balader une fois de plus, une voix la coupa dans son élan.

_ Mais si tu nous as manqué, Poil de carrotte.

Et sur ce Shinji vint enlacer Ichigo qui se laissa faire.

OoOoOoO

_ Bon bah les amis, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que vous êtes invité à venir passer les fêtes de Noël à la Soul Socety et ce dès ce soir !

Seul le silence lui répondit, et il remarqua les faces perplexes des Vizards à cette déclaration.

_ Euh ouais, donc voilà, j'ai l'accord de Yamamoto, et puis d'ailleurs les arrancars sont sur zone depuis début Décembre...

_ Quoi ? Aizen et ses troupes sont là-bas ?

_ Euh... Ouais... Mais on est en trêve, donc on s'amuse, et tout, et tout.

Shinji tiqua au « et tout et tout » mais ne dis rien, écoutant toujours l'oragé.

Au bout de quelques temps, ils finirent par accepter, et la bande de joyeux lurons se dirigea vers le magasin de Kisuke pour filer à la Soul Socety.

OoOoOoO

Il venait de débarquer sur la grande place où étaient arrivés Aizen et sa suite impériale le premier jour de Décembre. Il restèrent un peu sur zone à discuter, quelques shinigamis venant les saluer dans la joies et la bonne humeur, ils furent présentés à quelques arrancars qui passaient par là aussi. Ichigo riait et se chamaillait avec Hiyori et Shinji quand...

Un reiatsu effrayant éclata à l'autre bout de la place, et Ichigo comprit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose de très important, le soleil tombait et il craignait pour sa vie.

La menace s'avançait, et il le voyait très bien. Tout autour le silence, tous regardaient l'homme à l'aura démoniaque s'avancer vers une fraise effrayée.

Plus aucun mouvement, les danger était à un mètre de lui.

_ T'étais où ?

_... Dans le monde humain.

_ Et t'as pas pensé à me le dire ?

_ Ce n'était pas tes affaires !

Le roux tentait de paraître sûr de lui mais ce n'était pas évident, heureusement quelqu'un vint à son secours, mais ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Shinji se rapprocha subtilement de lui, faisait s'effleurer leur bras.

_ Vous avez un problème peut-être, il n'est pas obligatoire de s'énerver ainsi.

Il offrit un sourire à l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui les toisaient. Grimmjow se souvenait de lui, il l'avait stoppé lors d'un de ces combats contre le roux. Et sentant une certaine relation entre son amant et ce blond il s'énerva encore plus. Mais cette fois au lieu de crier, de hurler, ou de parlementer un minimum il préféra l'action.

Il avança d'un pas, attrapant Ichigo par le bras. Il l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa avec une rage dévorante. Le roux résista un peu, mais se laissa vite aller, préférant ne pas énerver plus qu'il ne fallait son amant. Et le baiser fut rompu.

_ Il est à moi !

Et sur ces mots, Grimmjow attrapa le roux sous le bras pour faire demi-tour, et le ramener à la maison où il pourrait laisser jaillir sa colère.

Shinji avait suivi la scène avec amusement, tout comme un certain Kisuke, et décida de jouer encore plus.

_ Hey, Ichi-chan adoré, on se voit quand ?

Le roux ayant comprit ce que voulait faire le blond à la frange droite voulut d'abord l'envoyer se faire voir ailleurs, mais sentant le bras de Grimmjow le serrer contre lui, il se dit qu'au moins il allait être chouchouté ce soir.

_ Demain, Shinji, demain, on a pleins de trucs à faire ensemble !

Et la bleuté, prit la mouche de façon spectaculaire, et jetant son otage sur son épaule, et il fila en courant vers les appartements qu'ils squattaient, sous le rires de tous ceux présents sur la place...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ahhhh je suis trop désolée pour la publication tardive, je suis rentrée tard, et j'ai eu pleins de choses à faire ! D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si demain je réussirais à poster, je crois que j'aurais même pas l'occasion d'avoir le temps de toucher à un ordi ! O_o

Mais bon je voulais vous remercier, car je viens de remarquer qu'on avait déjà presque atteint les 100 reviews, et je vous en remercie vivement !

Allez je vous laisse ! =)


	17. 14 Décembre Encore une fois, désolée

Le 14 décembre... encore une case vide...

Alalalah... Une deuxième fois toutes mes excuses, c'est à peine si j'ai pu passer sur mon ordi hier... Donc c'est pour cela que je ne vous ai pas laisser de chocolat hier... J'en suis navrée...

Mais bon vous allez en avoir un aujourd'hui !

Je crois que j'ai un problème avec le numéro 4 : d'abord le 4 décembre, puis le 14... Je vais essayer de pas vous faire le coup le 24 !

Bon d'ailleurs, c'est les vacances pour moi, désolée pour celles et ceux qui ne le sont pas encore, mais bon évidemment je vais aller voir du monde pendant quelques jours, normalement si j'arrive à préparer mes chapitres avec assez d'avance il n'y aura pas de problème quand à la publication des chapitres mais enfin je suis pas encore sûr de réussir à tous les préparer assez en avance .

Bon en tout cas je voulais m'excuser, et le chapitre du 15 arrivera juste un peu plus tard, je doit peaufiner encore deux trois petites choses...

Voilà, à plus !


	18. 15 Décembre Si longtemps

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 15 décembre

**Pairing :** Kisuke X Shinji

**Rating :** M parce qu'on aime ça

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Bon bah un couple assez évident mais pas souvent exploité dans le coin, alors bon j'en ai profité =)

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ichigo arriva essoufflé face au vizard blond qui l'attendait depuis quelques longues minutes.

_ Désolé, j'ai eu un peu de mal à partir, j'ai du demander à Hanataro de m'aider car Grimmjow ne voulait pas me lâcher.

_ Hanataro ?

_ Ouais un petit gars de la quatrième, celui par lequel tu m'as fait passer le message, je lui ai demandé de faire comme si Yamamoto m'avait convoqué...

_ Eh bien, sympa le p'tiot !

_ Ouais, bon par contre ça te dis qu'on aille se poser quelque part avec de la bouffe, j'ai pas manger ce matin, enfin rien de bien consistant.

Le roux avait dit ça avec les pommettes rouges de l'effort qu'il venait de faire, mais peut-être pas seulement ce dit le blond dont l'esprit était vraiment très tordu quand il s'agissait des phrases à double sens.

_ Un petit bol de lait un peu trop salé, non ?

_ Hein ?

_ Laisse tomber, j'avoue que j'ai la dalle, je me suis encore engueulé avec Hiyori ce matin et le temps que l'on revienne à table ils avaient tout bouffé ces goinfres !

Le roux se mit à rire face à la tête dépitée de son ami qui porta sa main à l'estomac qui d'ailleurs grogna pour confirmer son histoire. Cherchant un peu ils finirent par trouver de la nourriture, et ils s'installèrent bien emmitouflés dans leur manteaux sur un banc devant un parc.

Ils grignotèrent gaiement leur petit casse-croûte.

_ Au fait, pas trop énervé le chaton hier soir ?

_ T'imagines même pas, j'en ai pris pour mon grade, il m'en veut toujours, il est apparemment très possessif...

_ Bah te plains pas Ichi, toi au moins t'as quelqu'un !

_ T'as personne, Shinji ?

_ Non, on reste qu'entre nous habituellement, et bon bah je les considèrent comme des amis, non pas comme des amants potentiels...

_ Je vois... Bah sinon quoi de neuf depuis le temps ?

_ Oh si tu savais... Que du vieux, enfin si tu veux que je te raconte comment Hiyori...

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se mirent à discuter pendant des heures sous un doux soleil hivernal, dans un froid de plus en plus mordant. Les éclats de rires, les souvenirs, les anecdotes... tout y passa. Depuis qu'il les connaissaient un peu mieux Ichigo avait passé un temps fou en leur compagnie, mais c'est de Shinji qu'il se sentait le plus proche, un véritable ami...

_ Bon bah je vais te laisser, je dois retrouver les autres, on s'est promis d'aller embêter Yamamoto tous ensemble cet aprèm'. Allez, on se revoit rapidement.

_ Tu peux compter sur ça !

Sous les mots d'Ichigo il prit congé, en lui faisant de grand signes de la main. Au passage il croisa une rousse à la poitrine incroyable et dont le décolleté était impressionnant pour la saison, n'avait-elle pas froid ?

Matsumoto avait aperçu le blond se levant du bain où était assis Ichigo, elle lui avait trouvé un charme très particulier... Elle devait en savoir plus au nom des femmes shinigamis !

_ Salut, Ichigo ! Comment vas-tu ? Tout ce passe bien avec Grimmjow ?

_ Yoh, Matsumoto. Bah pourquoi ça n'irait pas avec Grimm' ?

_ Je me tiens informée, c'est tout. Au fait je viens de croiser un blond plutôt beau gosse, c'est qui ? Tu le connais ?

_ Euh bah ouais, c'est Shinji Hirako, un vizard, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai pu maîtriser mon hollow... C'est un mec vraiment génial...

_ Huum, tu nous cache des trucs par rapport à lui, aurais-tu eu une aventure avec ce gars ?

_ Non ! C'est un super ami ! Ah non non, je ne le vois pas comme ça !

_ Bah alors pourquoi cette tête ?

_ C'est que bien que ça soit un gars formidable, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il se sent seul et j'ai pas envie qu'il soit déprimé à cause de ça...

_ Ah, mais ça c'est une bonne mission pour nous !

_ Hein ? Non j'ai rien dit... Parle-moi un peu de lui.

_ Euh bah d'abord, cherche pas il est gay... Sinon bah il a été capitaine en même temps que Urahara. C'est un mec formidable, mais il ne trouve pas quelqu'un qui prennes soin de lui...

_ Ah... Bah il va bien finir par trouver, et ça je te le promet. Bon bah je dois filer, désolé mais Hitsugaya va m'attendre.

_ Ok, à la prochaine, Matsumoto.

Et la rousse, fila, envoyant des papillons de l'enfer aux membres actuelles de l'association de femmes shinigamis et arrancars pour le coup. Quand elle débarqua dans leur salle de conseil, Yachiru et Kiyone était déjà arrivées. Une fois toutes les filles réunies, elle commença à parler.

_ Bon alors les filles, on a du boulot, on va caser un vizard répondant au doux nom de Shinji Hirako...

OoOoOoO

Shinji sortait de la première division avec les autres, tous riaient, ils s'étaient fait éjecter à grands coups de pieds dans le derrière. Yamamoto n'avait pas trop apprécier être couper dans sa partie de go, qui plus est pas cette bande de chieurs qui voulait simplement l'embêter.

Toujours pleins de joie et de bonne humeur, ils passèrent l'après-midi à tout revisiter se rappelant de diverses souvenirs de l'époque lointaine où ils étaient tous encore capitaines ou lieutenants. Le soir venu, ils décidèrent de dîner au dortoir, ils verraient bien assez Ichigo ou d'autres par la suite, le roux devant sûrement être occupé à quelque chose d'autre...

Les vizards jouaient aux cartes dans la salle commune qui leur était attribuée quand Ise Nanao, Kurotsuchi Nemu et Kotetsu Kiyone entrèrent dans la salle.

_ Shinji Hirako ?

_ Oui ?

Shinji se leva pour se diriger vers les trois jeunes femmes, tous écoutaient ce qui allait se dire. Ce fut Nanao qui prit la parole.

_ Euh, nous devons vous informer d'une certaine nouvelle. C'est que actuellement, et vu l'heure tardive qu'il est nous ne pouvons faire autrement.

_ De quoi ?

_ La chambre d'un de nos pensionnaires à eut quelques petits problèmes, et vous êtes le seul du bâtiment à avoir un lit double ou il reste une place et...

_ Qui vous dit qu'il reste une place ?

Le vizard était un peu vexé, mais sans le montrer il joua le jeu du tombeur, ne désirant pas se retrouver avec un inconnu dans son pieu.

_ Notre intuition. Donc vous aller devoir partager votre lit.

Pour le coup le blond était très très offensé, il en aurait presque pleurer de dépit. Il s'accroupit la tête entre les mains poussant un long râle mortifié. Mais releva les yeux vers les trois femmes. Et quand il demanda qui serait le malheureux qui passerait la nuit en sa compagnie ce fut au tour d'Isane de répondre.

_ Kisuke Urahara.

_ Quoiiiiiii ? Non ! Merde ! Eh, Love, tu veux pas échanger avec moi ?

_ Tu rêves, Shinji, tu vas aller pioncer avec l'autre fou, bonne chance mais on t'aidera pas !

_ Traîtres !... Quel a été le problème dans sa chambre ?

_ Apparemment, quelqu'un voulant jouer une blague a versé dans le conduit d'aération de sa chambre un produit à forte capacité moussante, et sa chambre est actuellement en nettoyage, grâce à Hanataro, mais elle ne peut être utilisée pour le moment. Pourriez-vous nous accompagner ?

_ Ouais... Bon les amis, je reviens, je vais coucher le petit Urahara, et je reviens jouer aux cartes.

OoOoOoO

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre du blond, où un intrus s'était déjà installé sur le lit, assis en tailleur.

_ Yoh, Shinji !

_ Qu'est-ce que...

_ Shinji Hirako, nous allons vous laisser tous les deux seuls.

Et sans qu'il puisse répondre les trois filles sortirent en refermant la porte. Se retournant vers le gars au bob, il put le voir se relever, et s'approcher de lui en le regardant par dessus du haut de ses getas.

_ Alors Shinji, comme on se retrouve, je suis désolé de devoir m'incruster cette nuit... Tu vas devoir me supporter...

_ Mmph... Ouais bah je crois que je vais plutôt jouer aux cartes toute la nuit...

_ Euh avant que tu repartes, aurais-tu un pyjama à me prêter, les miens ne sont plus en état...

_ NON !

Et sur cet éclat de colère le vizard sortit de la chambre dans un mouvement de colère, claquant la porte à en faire trembler les murs. Kisuke observa la porte close avec un petit rire camouflé de son éventail.

Shinji ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait comme ça... Depuis toujours la présence du vendeur de bonbons le mettait sur les nerfs, il y avait un truc louche, il ne pouvait pas être calme et maître de lui. Pourtant c'était juste lui prêter son lit, on ne lui en demandait pas plus... Arghh... Se prenant la tête dans les mains, il souffla un bon coup pour entrer dans la salle commune avec un grand sourire découvrant ses dents blanches.

_ Je suis de retour ! On en est où ?

_ Tu tombes bien on allait commencer une nouvelle partie.

Et toute la soirée un guerre éclata entre Shinji et Hiyori sur une histoire de possession de totem... De toute façon ça finissait toujours comme ça quand ils y jouaient... Car oui les vizards aussi étaient des accrocs au Jungle Speed.

OoOoOoO

Shinji salua tout le monde, chacun rentrait dans ses pénates. Shinji poussa sa porte, allumant la lumière il découvrit un corps seulement vêtu d'un caleçon étalé sur tout le lit, les draps tombés par terre... Il avait oublié que Urahara dormait avec lui ce soir...

Il allait lui crier dessus, mais se rapprochant et apercevant le visage serein son cœur rata un battement. Non il ne voulait pas lui hurler dessus, non il ne voulait pas le réveiller... Non il ne voulait pas voir ses yeux moqueurs, son sourire masqué par l'éventail, ne voulait pas entendre ce rire amusé...

Non... Il voulait le voir ainsi, un visage paisible, ses cheveux blonds très clairs flottant comme un nuage sur l'oreiller, son corps pâle et délicat se soulever au rythmes des longues respirations. Il alluma une petite lampe, pour éteindre la grande, se changeant pour simplement enfiler un bas qui ressemblait vaguement à un pantalon de jogging gris.

Il revint vers le lit, attrapant le draps il poussa avec beaucoup de précautions le corps de Kisuke afin d'avoir un peu de place. Il s'installa à moitié allongé, un peu adossé au mur, et faisant taire la lampe de chevet pour se retrouver dans le noir.

Rapidement ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité, il décelait le corps étendu à la légère lumière de la lune qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre aux volets ouverts, demain matin ils auraient sûrement très froid. Mais dans l'instant, la vision de Kisuke aussi paisible le réchauffait lentement, ses cheveux blonds semblaient presque blanc sous la clarté argenté.

Il l'observait, ne trouvant pas le sommeil, s'allongeant un peu plus s'appuyant sur les deux gros oreillers, vu que le scientifique dormait à même le matelas. Shinji avait envie de le toucher, de glisser ses doigts sur lui, de découvrir la douceur satinée de cette peau claire.

Approchant sa main de la chevelure légère, elle la retira vivement quand le corps bougea. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade à un rythme fou. Kisuke se réveillait... Kisuke se réveillait... Il n'osait pas bouger.

Mais non Kisuke se dormait toujours, il avait simplement bougé, mais pas un mouvement des moindre, s'en pour autant s'être réveiller, il avait juste glisser sur Shinji, l'attrapant comme on attrape une peluche.

Le vizard était paralysé, la chaleur du corps de Kisuke se diffusait en lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, sentant qu'il ne se réveillerait pas, il posa sa mais sur sa tête, caressant lentement les douces mèches.

Le scientifique contre lui frissonna dans son sommeil relevant un peu plus la température montante de Shinji. Le cœur du vizard semblait le lâcher à chaque seconde qui passait. Ce corps était si tentant, il devait être délicieux.

Et il comprit enfin... En fait ce corps, cet homme, il ressentait plus qu'un énervement total, mais finalement c'était quelque chose de plus profond, étonnement, si il s'énervait c'est sûrement il ne se sentait pas à l'aise face à ce gars... Mais le voyant ainsi, faible et sans défense, il voulait le toucher, s'en approcher, découvrir qui était ce Kisuke si calme.

Ne pouvant se retenir il plongea son nez dans les cheveux de l'homme dont la tête se reposait sur son torse se remplissant de l'odeur subtilement sucrée. Il voulait en connaître plus, laissant glisser ses main dans la nuque de l'endormi il apprécia sa chaleur, puis épousa du bout des doigts la douce courbe de son dos, tandis que de son autre main il écarta les mèche volatiles dévoilant le visage aux yeux clos.

Shinji coula le long de la joue, effleurant les délicates lèvres rosées, sentant le souffle léger du blond ensommeillé. Un sourire de bonheur se peignit sur son visage à l'exploration de ses formes, à la découverte de cette douce finesse... Il aimait cet homme paisible, il le voulait ainsi, si différent de celui qu'il connaissait...

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un battement de cil, Kisuke s'éveillait, lui offrant l'exclusive vision de son réveil. Il retira ses mains vivement.

_ Finalement il est né et depuis longtemps celui qui se lèvera avant moi...

_ Hein ?

_ Bonjour Shinji.

Le vizard, abasourdi par le manque de réaction du scientifique aux vues de la situation, ne lui répondit rien. Il observa Kisuke se redresser un peu, restant toujours avachi sur lui, il voyait cette main se rapprocher de son visage. L'homme sur lui, attrapa une de ses mèches blondes, soupirant avec tendresse.

_ J'aimais beaucoup tes cheveux longs, ils étaient superbes... Tu était superbe... Te laisserais-tu repousser les cheveux ?

Le regard était sincère, pour une fois le sourire était vrai, Kisuke était vrai, non pas l'homme riant, caché derrière le petit objet qui le caractérisait tellement. Il était à nu, sans masque, tout en honnêteté. Shinji était troublé.

_ Je comprends, pas pour moi, tu ne me supportes pas, pourtant j't'aime bien Shinji... Bon bah sur ces mots je vais te laisser. Il est déjà plus de 4h du matin, il est tant que je me lève.

Kisuke se redressa sous le regard toujours troublé du vizard, et s'apprêtant à faire un pas il retomba sur le lit, tiré par une force sur son bras. Il sentait la chaleur de la main du blond sur son poignet. Il se sentit attirer de force contre ce corps fin et chaud.

_ Tu comptes vraiment te lever à cette heure là ? Il fait toujours nuit... Et puis je t'ai servi de doudou toute la nuit, c'est à mon tour d'avoir une peluche.

Le vendeur de friandise entendait le cœur du blond battre à tout rompre. Il se libéra légèrement de l'emprise des bras qui le serraient pour se redresser un peu.

_ Alors je serais à toi jusqu'au lever du soleil, et plus si affinités.

Il s'approcha des lèvres fines de Shinji pour y déposer un baiser chaste mais d'une tendresse totale.

Le blond ne comprenait visiblement pas, complètement perdu par ce qui se passait. Alors Urahara décida de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Cette fois ci il retira les bras qui le gênaient et attrapa la nuque de Shinji, pour l'embrasser avec plus de passion et de fièvre cette fois, demandant l'entrée du bout de la langue.

Surpris mais sensible aux touchers de Kisuke dont l'une des mains jouait dans ses cheveux avant de descendre se poser sur son torse, il entrouvrit la bouche pour se laisser emporter dans un baiser profondément tendre.

Kisuke se laissa serrer entre les bras fins mais forts, profitant de la chaude étreinte. Il sentait que son vis-à-vis se réchauffait terriblement, il sentait le signe du désir de blond pour lui contre sa cuisse, il sentait les mains qui se posaient partout sur lui.

Shinji était en plein rêve, il venait de comprendre ses sentiments pour cet homme, il le connaissait depuis si longtemps mais c'était la première fois qu'il s'en rendait compte. Il voulait plus que ce baiser, et le voulait tout entier connaître les délices de se corps. Il rompit le contact de leur lèvre pour goûter son cou, descendant dans la nuque, respirant sa douce odeur, il chatouillait la peau de légers baiser, la marquant, la testant, la découvrant.

Kisuke soupira de plaisir. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il l'aimait, déjà quand ils étaient capitaines, mais il n'avait jamais osé, il s'était caché derrière son éventail, et ses répliques moqueuses. Il ne l'avait plu revu dans le monde vivant, il avait tenté de l'oublier, mais en vain...

Et pourtant ce soir, il était à côté, il le serrait contre lui, il l'embrassait, il l'enlaçait de bonheur.

Il cherchait aussi à découvrir ce corps, il se sentait si attiré par lui, il voulait Shinji pour lui, l'avoir enfin, il en rêvait depuis si longtemps.

Leur corps bougeaient, s'électrifiaient, chaque mouvement emplis d'une délicate sensation de passion tendre, leur bouche se joignaient se quittaient, leur corps s'écartaient pour mieux se retrouver. Un ballet d'amour, chacun le geste complémentaire de l'autre.

Shinji finit par le repousser sur le matelas, il voulait explorer ce corps. Les mains descendant lentement sur les hanches fines, et déposa ses lèvres sur la gorge offerte, pour mieux partir à cette exploration magique.

Son souffle faisait frissonner la peau claire, ses baisers faisaient soupirer Kisuke. Il finit par arriver sur des boutons de chair tendus, il les suçota sous des gémissement assez suggestifs du scientifique. Il voulait en entendre plus, il continua sa course, forçant toujours un peu plus ses caresses, découvrant avec plaisir au combien ce corps était sensible.

Il voulait le faire gémir, il voulait le gémir se sentir bien. Il savait quoi faire, il voulait le faire. Et dévoilant l'objet de ses désirs il le lécha avec douceur, avec délicatesse. Il le caressait de sa langue, il l'entendait gémir, il l'observait ainsi, se tordant de désir sous ses attentions.

Il dégustait aussi bien les sons voluptueux que les images sensuelles de l'être pale sous lui. Il le comblait, et sentait cette chaleur monté en lui avec une intensité féroce.

_ Shinji... Mmh... Je te veux, je te veux en moi, je veux que tu m'appartiennes.

Sous ces mots délicieux il ne put que lui obéir, et présentant trois doigts à Kisuke pour qu'il les lèche il couvrait sa gorge de légers baisers papillonant.

Il le prépara consciencieusement, ne voulant pas lui faire mal et rapidement s'unit à lui. Leur corps s'épousant à la perfection il entendait Kisuke crier de manière si jouissive alors que leur étreinte charnelle les amenait lentement vers un union parfaite.

Une tendresse totale s'en ressentait et il atteignirent tous deux, ensemble les sommets du plaisir.

Toute la nuit ils apprirent à se connaître charnellement, il ne faisaient plus qu'un, et profitait enfin de l'expression de leurs sentiments.

Le jour se leva.

_ Kisuke, le soleil est là...

_ Dois-je partir ?

_ Non reste, reste pour toujours... Je t'aime.

_ J'en rêve depuis si longtemps...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Désolée, et encore désolée, je poste hyper tardivement, arff, je suis vraiment désolée.

En plus là pour le coup j'ai penché dans la mièvrerie total, et n'ai fais qu'un lemon très peu explicite...

Enfin j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour moi, et un chapitre par jour c'est du temps et j'en manque...

Alors je vous dis quand même à demain !


	19. 16 Décembre Neige

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 16 décembre

**Pairing :** Un peu tous, mais à petite dose

**Rating :** K, bah quoi ?

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Bon revenons sur un thème de noël ou plus généralement hivernal... la neige !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

La nuit avait été bien silencieuse, et personne n'était levé à la Soul Socety, mais le soleil se levait dévoilant au monde la surprise que la météo leur avait offert.

Aux quatre coins du Seireitei, les gens avait ouvert leur fenêtre, et on pouvait entendre un cri général, même si certains se taisait mais regardaient le spectacle avec le sourire.

_ Il neige !

OoOoOoO

Ichigo s'était encore levé avant Grimmjow, il s'habilla chaudement, car il faisait plus froid que d'habitude. Il enfila ses chaussons, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger. Ils squattaient avec Grimmjow et Starrk la maison de Shuuhei depuis le début du mois, et donc l'ambiance était très animée toute la journée, sauf quand les deux couples décidaient de passer la journée en duo dans les chambres...

Il traînassait vers la cuisine pour se faire un café, observant le paysage à travers la porte fenêtre, il y a pas à dire, un joli jardin tout blanc comme ça c'est toujours aussi beau. Il continua son chemin sur quelques pas... Tout blanc... Tout blanc ?... Il neige !

Il se précipita dans sa chambre se jetant sur des vêtements, les plus chauds qu'il trouvait.

_ Grimmjow lève toi ! Vite ! Habille-toi ! Allez grouille !

Le bleuté ouvrit les yeux pour regarder son amant avec un regard noir, comment osait-il le réveiller ainsi, il voulait un bisou pour se réveiller pas une phrase complètement hystérique... D'ailleurs il observait Ichigo qui sautait dans le couloir sur un pied tentant d'enfiler une grosse chaussette en même temps...

C'est avec un air blasé et une veine prédominante sur la tempe qu'il se mit à s'habiller lentement mais sûrement.

Pendant ce temps, le roux avait atteint l'autre bout du couloir et tambourinait à la porte avant de l'ouvrir sous un cris de l'un des dormeurs passablement énervé par ce réveil tonitruant.

_ QUOI ?

_ Debout ! Debout ! Il neige !

_ On s'en...

Starrk n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que son amant était déjà debout s'habillant à une vitesse éclaire.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fous Starrk, habille-toi !

Le prima aurait pu croire que la fin du monde était proche vu l'empressement des deux shinigamis mais leurs grands sourires joyeux contredisait cette hypothèse... Il avait parler de neige... Quézaco ?

Ichigo était reparti dans sa chambre, et Grimmjow était habillé de sa veste légère... Ça n'allait pas ! Il fouilla dans son sac et sortit un manteau qui à défaut d'être blanc était crème, et le lui balança au visage avec une écharpe orange et une paire de gants, sans lui adresser le moindre regard, pourtant le jeune semblait aux anges.

Le sexta attrapa son amant pour le forcer à se tourner vers lui, et lui demander des explications mais il faut pris de vitesse.

_ Non, Grimm', les câlins plus tard, il neige c'est plus important.

Le bleuté était largué, d'abord il ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait, et après comment ça les câlins était moins importait que ce truc... Neige... Quézaco ?

_ Shuu', très prêt ?

_ Ouais on file !

Ichigo attrapa par le bras le bleuté énervé, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les quatre devant la porte du salon close.

_ Avant qu'on fasse un pas de plus, Grimmjow, je ne m'avance pas en disant ça, et moi-même voulant savoir ce que vous appeler neige.

Les deux shinigamis eurent un regard interloqué... Il ne connaissaient pas la neige et donc c'était pour cela qu'il n'étaient pas surexcité... d'un regard de connivence ils se placèrent tous deux derrière leur amant plaçant les mains sur leur yeux de façon à leur cacher le paysage jusqu'au dernier moment.

Une fois tous les quatre sur la terrasse couverte, il leur dévoilèrent la beauté de la neige.

_ Putain... C'est quoi ce truc ?

_ Il s'est passé quoi cette nuit ?

_ Bah c'est ça la neige ! C'est des flocons de glace qui tombent du ciel et qui recouvrent tout d'un blanc étincellant !

_ C'est beau...

Et ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, les deux shinigamis se jetèrent comme de gros gamins sur l'étendue blanche détruisant la sérénité du lieu et l'impression de perfection qui en ressortait. Tous deux attrapèrent de la neige en formant des petites boules pour se les balancer dessus.

Les deux arrancars restaient pantois face à la surprise, c'était si étrange, mais voyant les deux autres rire aux éclats, comme si rien n'était plus beau, comme si le temps s'était arrêté sur ce moment de bonheur, ils se dirent qu'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux.

S'approchant de la surface blanche, il entendirent le sol crisser sous leurs pas. Il se penchèrent pour attraper de la neige, mais avant de l'avoir atteinte tous deux se prirent une grosse boule en pleine tête.

Ichigo et Shuuhei étaient mort de rire, tous les deux sautaient de joie, s'en envoyant toujours dessus, se sautant après dans les bras pour s'écrouler dans un gros câlin dans la neige où ils roulaient sur eux même.

Grimmjow fulminait, de une son amant lui avait envoyé un truc hyper méga froid en pleine face, de deux il se faisait peloter par son ex sous ses yeux... Starrk fulminait, de une son amant lui avait envoyé un truc hyper méga froid en pleine face, de deux il se faisait peloter par son ex sous ses yeux...

Non, ça n'allait pas le faire, tous deux préparant des munitions glacées firent feu sur les deux shinigamis qui riaient encore plus... De vrais gamins...

OoOoOoO

Nnoitra ouvrit les yeux, il faisait très noir et très froid dans cette piaule... En plus ça sentait un peu le fauve... Faut après la nuit torride qu'ils avaient passé... Renji aurait du mal à se relever.

Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre s'en foutant que cela puisse déranger son amant endormit. Il ouvrit les volets laissant un courant d'air glacial pénétrer la pièce... Mais surtout c'était quoi ce bordel ?

- Renji ! Putain ouvre les yeux, il y a un truc trop bizarre dehors, merde, mais qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? J'y crois pas c'est trop bizarre tout est blanc !

Renji qui grognait en entendant la voix criarde du brun dès le matin c'était redressé violemment en entendant que c'était tout blanc dehors... Oublié le mal dans le bas des reins ! Il neigeait !

Le rouge sauta sur ses pieds, surprenant l'arrancar qui ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il entendit Renji, une fois penché à la fenêtre faire une sorte de « Waaaaaahooooooou ! » pour se préparer en vitesse et bien chaudement.

Nnoitra ne comprenait toujours pas, mais suivi il ne savait pour quelle raison les actions du rouge. Une fois tous deux habillés, Renji courut dehors attrapa un grosse poignée de poudre blanche qu'il lança en l'air et tournait sur lui-même alors que des flocons blancs s'accrochait à ses cheveux. C'était qu'il était pas moche du tout celui-là, dans ce paysage hivernal.

Nnoitra attrapa un peu de neige du bout de ces doigts nus, et senti la morsure du froid, qu'importe il l'observait de près quand quelque chose d'humide et glacé s'écrasa dans sa nuque le faisant frissonner. En se retournant il aperçu son amant, sourire mesquin aux lèvres, une boulette de neige qu'il faisait sauter dans sa main...

Si c'était la guerre qu'il cherchait, il l'aurait !

OoOoOoO

Matsumoto hébergeait toutes les femmes de l'association, car elles avaient fêté la veille leur réussite dans la création de leur nouveau couple. L'idée de la mousse avait été une réussite totale... Décidément elles étaient trop fortes !

Elles se réveillèrent en même temps à cause de l'estomac ronchonnant d'une petite rose affamée. Tout en riant, elles étaient arrivées dans la salle à manger pour découvrir à travers la baie vitrée la surprise de la nuit.

Toutes se mirent à piailler autour de Tia et Lilynette un peu perplexes... Quel était ce phénomène ?

_ Il neige !

_ De la neige !

_ Youpi !

Et alors toute abandonnèrent l'idée de manger pour aller s'habiller, emportant Harribel et la petite aux cheveux verts clairs complètement désorientées par la folie de ses nouvelles amies.

Elles finirent toutes par faire de bonhommes de neige accompagnée de la tercera qui finalement riait énormément, comme quoi la neige c'est magique !

OoOoOoO

Byakuya et Ulquiorra s'étaient levés tôt, et n'avait pas soufflé mot, profitant avec émerveillement de la beauté de la perfection de la neige. Ils s'étaient emmitouflés tous les deux dans une grande couverture sur la terrasse.

OoOoOoO

Hanataro s'était encore une fois réveillé à la onzième division, avec un mal de tête horrible, Ikkaku ronflait à côté de lui, et le reste des membres de la chorale s'éparpillaient dans toutes la salle au milieu des bouteilles de saké.

Il vit de suite qu'il neigeait, et se tournant vers le chauve, le réveilla gentiment. Une fois qu'il eut ouvert les yeux il lui fit remarquer la neige, et Ikkaku sauta sur ses deux pieds.

_ Les gars, debout ! Il neige ! On va pouvoir s'amuser !

OoOoOoO

Shinji et Kisuke ne fermant pas les volets avaient vu la neige tomber toute la nuit, mais il se fichaient du froid, et la neige bien qu'amusante ils connaissaient et n'en avaient cure pour aujourd'hui.

Mais dans le couloir ce n'était pas pareil. Les vizards étaient euphoriques, un bataille rangée allait pouvoir s'organiser !

Ils criaient, riaient, couraient partout. Passant par la case cuisine pour attraper un petit truc à grignoter en chemin, ils se précipitèrent dehors.

Il hurlaient de bonheur, s'étant séparer en deux groupes pour construire deux remparts. La lutte n'était pas lancer mais quelques boules volaient déjà accompagnées de noms d'oiseaux criés avec humour.

L'étage des arrancars du dortoir fut réveillé, et tous se mirent à leur fenêtre se demandant d'où pouvait venir ce raffut. Le souffle coupé ils découvrirent ce que tous avaient déjà découvert, et les vizards en train de s'amuser.

Certains s'habillèrent en vitesse, chaudement car l'air extérieur était glacial. Ils se demandèrent ce que tout ce blanc pouvait être. Beaucoup descendirent pour aller voir, et restèrent stupéfaits face à la beauté irréelle de la neige.

Plus loin les deux groupes de vizards s'étaient cachés derrière leur forteresse éphémère et balançait des boules de neige comme si c'était des grenades. Ils riaient et hurlaient toujours autant. Quelques arrancars s'approchèrent.

_ On peut venir avec vous ?

_ Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous plus mieux on se défend !

_ Euh Hiyori... C'est pas ça le proverbe...

_ On s'en fout ça marche quand même !

Et la bataille fit rage. Hiyori faisait mouche quasiment à tous les coups, excellente dans ce domaine, elle menait son groupe de combat d'une main ferme. Face à elle un adversaire redoutable, Kensei, un expert dans l'art d'éviter les obus neigeux, et terriblement précis dans ses lancers.

Les boules fusaient à une vitesse affolante et les arrancars peu habitués à ce genre de combats galéraient réellement. Di Roy et Shawlong aux côtés de la blonde avaient trouvés face à eux des victimes parfaites : Apach, Tesla et Ggio Vega.

L'arrancar aux allures félines finit par se prendre une triplette de boules blanches qui l'assomèrent. Hiyori s'était alliée aux deux fraccions de Grimmjow décidant d'éliminer leur adversaire un par un, en commençant par les plus faibles.

Ggio Vega c'était écroulé dans la neige. Kensei hurla de défendre coûte que coûte la forteresse pendant qu'il effectuait un repli stratégique pour évacuer le blessé. Tous obéir et renforcèrent les rangs répondant avec plus d'acharnement aux attaques ennemies.

Les femmes de l'association arrivèrent pour découvrir ce fabuleux spectacle et Yachiru et Lilynette filèrent gonflés les rangs de l'équipe de Kensei. Pendant ce temps, le vizard aux cheveux gris s'écarta portant le jeune arrancar brun sur son dos.

S'étant écarté assez de la zone de combat, ils étaient seuls, et il avait peur que le petit ai subi un choc à la tête un peu plus important que prévu. Il tapota de sa main sur sa joue, mais l'arrancar n'ouvrait pas les yeux, les cheveux parsemé de flocons et se visage assoupi...

Kensei ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux... Il était adorable, il ne le connaissait pas mais il voulait en savoir plus, il était tellement mignon, et l'acharnement qu'il avait mis dans la bataille était absolument chou.

Il recommença quelques petites tapes sur la joue, et Ggio entrouvrit les yeux pour dévoiler une superbe couleur dorée. Et là ne pouvant se retenir, ne sachant pourquoi, Kensei se pencha et l'embrassa chastement alors que la neige commençait à retomber.

La fraccion ne bougeait pas les yeux écarquillés, et quand Kensei s'éloigna il lui lança un regard complètement perdu et s'enfuit en courant vers les dortoirs avant que le vizard n'ai pu prononcer un mot.

Ggio ne comprenait pas... C'était son premier baiser, et il s'était passé avec un homme qui plus est qu'il ne connaissait pas, un ennemi en plus ! Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire bon il devait avouer que ce gars n'était pas moche, et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé ça désagréable, mais il ne devait pas !

Kensei se frotta la tête par dépit, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait encore pris ? Arff... Bon allez il allait rejoindre les autres et oublier ce qu'il s'était passé.

Les femmes de l'association, elles se tapèrent les mains, cachées dans leur fourrés, et contente d'avoir pris l'initiative de suivre Kensei... Elles savaient déjà à quoi elle s'occuperaient le lendemain.

Ggio s'enferma tout le reste de la journée dans sa chambre, observant par la fenêtre la neige tomber et les gamins qui jouaient dans la neige... Les bonhommes blancs, et les anges dans la neige, et les batailles très dangereuses auxquelles s'étaient rajoutées les membres de la onzième division.

Mais son regard se posait sans cesse sur le gris qui l'avait embrassé...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et bien, pour ce chapitre je me suis inspirée des réactions de chez moi, bah ouais par où j'habite on voit pas tellement souvent la neige, et dès qu'elle est là on est vraiment pire que des mômes, on se lève aux aurores et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, même si d'habitude c'est plus grasse mat' et humeur d'ours mal léché ! Enfin voilà...

Sinon que pensez-vous de ce nouveau couple ?

Allez à demain, mes lutins !


	20. 17 Décembre La Blague

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 17 décembre

**Pairing :** Ggio X Kensei

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Bon bah en voilà un couple rare, mais bon sont-ils pas mignons ?

**Note 3 :** Bon je dois vous dire que je n'aurais plus l'occasion de répondre aux reviews pendant quelques jours, et je crains pour les prochains chocolats ne seront pas forcément là, on va dire que je passe cinq jours de vacances avec des amis, et vous me connaissez moi et le fait de prendre de l'avance ça fait deux... Je suis une adepte de l'adage qui dit : fais toujours la veille pour le lendemain... .

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ggio était resté toute la journée enfermé dans sa chambre, n'osant pas sortir. Il ne voulait surtout pas croiser le vizard gris dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom. Il avait sauté tous les repas, et maintenant il on était le 17 décembre, il était 3 heures du mat', il crevait la dalle, son estomac se plaignait, grognant comme un fou.

Il se tournait et retournait dans son lit, ne trouvant le sommeil. Ahhh... Il ne pourrait pas tenir ainsi. Il fallait qu'il mange. Se levant pour aller entre ouvrir la porte il décida de filer vers les cuisines discrètement. A petits pas il se dirigea dans le couloir, faisant le moins de bruit possible, il ne voulait surtout pas réveiller les autres arrancars.

Mais arrivé pas loin de la cuisine il vit de la lumière sortir de la salle commune, et des voix étouffées par la porte.

_ Mais on ne devrait pas être là...

_ On s'en fout, c'est marrant ! Viens on va voir les dortoirs, j'ai envie d'aller réveiller ceux qui m'ont foutu plein de neige en pleine tête.

_ Mais Ikkaku, t'es sûr que ça va plaire au capitaine ?

_ Oh, Yumi tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! Hanataro suffit comme tête pensante raisonnable.

_ Allons bon... C'est fourbe, et les prendre par derrière...

_ Mais non, je compte juste leur faire une blague.

Ils sortirent dans le couloir découvrant un arrancar qui les écoutaient. Ikkaku braqua sa lampe de poche sur lui.

_ Lui il m'a rien fait, d'ailleurs, je l'ai jamais vu. Ça va mon gars ? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

_ …

_ Quoi ?

_ Faim..

_ J'ai l'impression qu'il a la dalle ce mec.

Ikkaku se retourna vers ses deux acolytes l'air très heureux d'avoir découvert le mal qui troublait le jeune... Mais l'air blasé des deux bruns le ramena sur terre. Puis tous trois reportant leur attention sur l'arrancar, décidèrent qu'ils devraient plutôt s'occuper de lui, car il ne semblait même pas en état de marcher jusqu'aux cuisines.

Épaulé par le chauve et un brun avec des trucs bizarres au niveau des cils, Ggio fut amené jusqu'à une table, et le plus petit des bruns se mit à cuisiner un petit quelque chose qu'il dévora avec appétit.

_ Merci beaucoup, vous m'avez bien aidé !

_ De rien, mais en échange tu vas nous aider, on est en pleine mission surprise !

_ En quoi je peux faire quelque chose ?

_ Nous cherchons des certaines personnes, et pour les retrouver tu vas nous aider, on sait pas où ils dorment.

_ Ok.

Tous les quatre discutèrent autour de quelques bouteilles, riant avant de se lancer dans l'opération. Les trois shinigamis trouvaient le jeune arrancar bien qu'un peu insolent vachement sympa. Ils semblait bien amusant, et ils se promirent de se retrouver tous l'après-midi pour faire des concours de bonhommes de neige, avant d'aller poser des pièges dans le Seireitei... Ils semblaient avoir beaucoup d'idées grâce au saké.

Mais bon ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire, et c'est un peu moins discrets qu'il montèrent les escaliers vers l'étage des arrancars. Bien qu'assez bruyant ils réussirent à piéger quelques uns des dormeurs sans les réveiller.

Le principe : leur écrire au feutre pleins de choses intelligentes ou pas sur la tête, et leur faire avaler dans leur sommeil un produit volé chez Mayuri, qui ferait qu'ils ressembleraient à des schtroumphs toute la journée.

Leurs victimes de l'étage : Di Roy, Shawlong, Eduardo, et Yami.

Puis ils passèrent à l'étage du dessus, mais avec une pause au milieu des escaliers pour boire un coup. Mais ils étaient franchement de moins en moins discrets et riaient beaucoup.

Ils s'apprêtaient à ouvrir une porte au hasard pour trouver les victimes de leur farce, mais cette fois ils ne savaient pas dans quelle chambre ils pourraient les trouver. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y entrer une porte dans le fond du couloir s'ouvrit, et une jeune blonde un peu énervée du raffut débarqua dans le couloir.

_ Putain c'est quoi ce bordel !

Ikkaku avait eut le réflexe de pousser Ggio dans la chambre d'à côté. Le petit n'avait rien cherché à faire au début, il ne pouvait pas se faire engueuler avec eux. Ikkaku était un mec sympa, mais bon pas très délicat et il claqua à moitié la porte, maintenant la poignée pour pas que l'arrancar ressorte et ce fasse prendre.

Mais problème c'est que l'habitant de la pièce en fut réveillé. Il se leva pour se diriger vers le petit brun qui tentait de sortir, mais qui semblait galérer quelque peu. Il posa une main sur lui pour qu'il se retourne et connaître son identité.

Ggio sentit une chaleur sur son épaule et se retourna un peu inquiet, mais ce fut pire qu'autre chose. Effectivement il avait en face de lui le gris qui l'avait embrassé ce matin... Enfin hier... Mais ce n'était pas l'important, il se retrouvait coincé dans cette chambre face à cet homme alors qu'il entendait ses nouveaux amis se faire enguirlander comme pas possible.

Il avait le souffle coupé, et Kensei face à lui le fixait avec intensité, l'obscurité était omniprésente mais il le voyait que trop bien. Le gris approcha une main, pour la poser sur la joue de l'arrancar qui était complètement figé par la surprise et la gêne.

Ils entendirent la poignée tourner, et Kensei l'attrapa par le bras pour le cacher derrière lui. Hiyori ouvrit la porte.

_ Ça va, Kensei ? Ils t'ont réveillé ?

_ Ouais mais c'est bon je vais retourner me coucher. C'était qui ?

_ Des mecs de la onzième qu'étaient dans ton équipe lors de la bataille de boule de neige, je les ai viré à coups de pieds.

_ Ah ah, allez va finir ta nuit Hiyori.

_ Fais de beaux rêves.

_ J'en fais déjà un je crois.

La porte se referma, et Kensei se retourna vers le jeune qu'il repoussa jusqu'au lit, l'allongeant pour enfin le surplomber.

_ Vous veniez faire quoi par là ?

_ Kss...

_ Réponds où je te balances à Hiyori, je crois pas qu'elle soit contente.

_ …

_ Quel chieur. Allez casse-toi.

Le jeune se leva, et se dirigea vers la porte mais avant d'ouvrir il se retourna vers l'homme qu'il avait observé tout au long de la journée.

_ Pourquoi tu m'as couvert ?

_ Je sais pas...

_ Je suis juste tombé sur eux et je les ai un peu aidé, ils voulaient simplement faire une blague à quelques uns.

_ Quelle blague ?

_ Rien de bien intelligent. Allez, au revoir.

_ Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ?

_ Je sais pas... J'avais envie...

_ Tu veux pas rester ?

_ Non... Vaut mieux pas...

_ Pourquoi ?

_ Je crains le pire...

Et il tourna la poignée. A peine fut-elle entrouverte qu'elle claqua, une main s'étant abattue dessus, fermant l'accès. Et Ggio sentit des bras l'entourer.

_ Je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça hier matin, mais j'arrive pas à penser à autre chose qu'à toi, c'est con mais je veux en savoir plus sur toi...

_ Ggio...

_ Quoi ?

_ C'est mon nom... Ggio.

_ Moi c'est Kensei.

Le jeune toujours calé dans les bras du plus vieux, se retourna pour se lover un peu plus. Réchauffé par cette étreinte surprenante. Il savourait l'odeur de cette peau dénudée. Car oui le gros ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

Il se cala encore un peu plus pour pouvoir entendre le cœur calme du vizard. Mais il sentit une main lui attraper le menton pour rapprocher leur visage. Kensei l'embrassa délicatement, frottant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Le baiser s'approfondit. Les laissant tous deux incapables de résister à cette nouvelle attirance. Ils se réchauffaient tous les deux, l'un contre l'autre dans une étreinte douce. Ggio se laissait faire, fallait l'avouer de toute manière vu le temps qu'il avait passé à l'observer, le gris n'avait pas quitté à un seul instant ses pensées.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le lit, où après s'être un peu dénudé, Ggio se glissa sous les couvertures pour se coller contre le torse chaud du gris, reprenant leur baiser là où il avait été coupé. Il se sentait si bien dans ces bras puissants.

Les mains de Kensei le touchaient partout, le chatouillant légèrement, le faisant frissonner très souvent.

Mais rapidement, Kensei nota les yeux du jeune arrancar qui luttait contre le sommeil. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui.

_ Dors, Ggio. Nous aurons la journée pour nous.

Le jeune ne se fit pas prier ses paupières tombèrent, et il s'endormit comme une souche sous le regard bienveillant de Kensei.

OoOoOoO

Au petit matin, quatre hurlements résonnèrent dans le dortoir. Au moins la blague aura marché. Les quatre schtroumphs restèrent enfermés dans leur chambre, dégoûtés de pas pouvoir sortir ainsi, alors qu'ils voyaient par la fenêtre les autres jouer encore avec la neige.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Pas taper ! Pas taper !

Je sais, je sais, il n'y a pas de lemon ! J'en suis navrée ! Mais je dois vous dire que j'ai deux raisons à cela :

_ Tout d'abord le facteur dont je vous parle depuis un moment : le temps ! Je peux pas c'est trop long et je veux vous sortir le chapitre quand même !

_ Deuxièmement, la panne d'inspiration, pour le lemon en tout cas, je m'expliques, c'est que d'en avoir écris autant en un tour de bras je dois avouer que j'ai un peu du mal à en écrire d'autres. Mais mes 5 jours de vacances ailleurs vont me faire du bien, je rentrerais en forme pour vous faire de jolis citrons !

Bon bah sur ce, je dois vous le dire, lundi, mardi et mercredi il n'y aura certainement pas de chocolats... La prochaine fois que je me lance dans un tel projet je prends de l'avance, c'est promis ! Et puis pour me faire pardonner, Lylyne m'a donné donné la bonne idée de faire des extras, donc vous aurez le droit au Nouvel An ^^

A demain !


	21. 18 Décembre Bon app'

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 18 décembre

**Pairing :** Inoue X Wondewice X Yami... un pairing de folie me le concéderez-vous

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** En fait cela m'a été inspiré par The Royal Cat, qui 'avait proposé un Orihime X Wonderwice... bah je me suis dit que j'aillais y rajouter une autre boulet du Hueco Mundo... Yami ! Désolée pour celles et ceux qui l'apprécient...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Inoue était retenue dans une chambre depuis le début de décembre dans les dortoirs... Bah ouais, les habitants du Hueco Mundo pouvait pas la laisser seule pendant presque un mois... Elle n'aurait jamais survécu... Alors elle avait voyagé enfermé dans la grande malle de Tousen.

Mais aujourd'hui elle voulait sortir un peu. Kaname et Aizen le lui accordèrent. Les dortoirs étaient vides la journée, alors il la laissèrent déambuler par là... Mais toujours surveillée... Par Yami.

D'ailleurs, Tousen voulut en profiter et posa une condition que la rousse idiote accepta de suite : elle devait jouer la nounou de Wonderwice toute la journée.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait avec deux gardes du corps pour le moins surprenants. Elle ne s'ennuyait pas, elle passa une bonne partie de la matinée a jouer à la balle avec le blondinet attardé, et à raconter des blagues pourries au dixième espada qui riait quand même beaucoup...

Les trois étaient décidément sur la même longueur d'ondes, quiconque passant par là aurait halluciné.

Sur le temps du midi, les deux arrancars semblaient avoir faim, mais rien ne leur avait été préparé. Alors Inoue se proposa pour se mettre aux fourneaux et leur concocter un plat de sa spécialité.

Tout en chantant elle entama sa préparation sous les yeux gourmands de ses deux testeurs, ou devrions-nous plutôt parler de cobayes du jour.

_ Alors je vous propose un terre-mer, sucré-salé, ça vous ira ?

_ Ça sera très bien !

Elle dénicha ce qu'il lui fallait. Et se mettant au travail, elle mit la cuisine dans un état post-apocalyptique, on aurait dit qu'une bombe A venait d'atterrir sur les fourneaux.

Elle revient plus tard avec trois assiettes donc les couleurs et formes géométriques s'assemblaient à merveille pour créer un plat d'une finesse futuriste, il y a pas à dire, Inoue maîtrise l'art moderne.

_ Filet de lotte mi-cuit, avec salicorne et lentille, chorizo et calamar, le tout à la sauce caramel au beurre salé. Et en dessert, fondants au chocolat aux éclats de poivrons rouges, sauce aux cèpes. *****

Il y a pas à dire, Inoue est une artiste aux goûts culinaires incroyablement... Futuristes ? Modernes ? Étranges ?

Les deux arrancars bavaient rien qu'à l'odeur des plats. Il dégustèrent avec délice chacune des bouchées qu'ils prenaient, et finirent les deux assiettes. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à la remercier pour ce repas ils s'écroulèrent tous deux de leur chaise, écume aux lèvres, yeux révulsés, et corps pris de convulsions.

Car même si leur papille avaient fondues sous les saveurs « exquises » du plat mijoté avec amour, leur estomac, eux, n'avaient pas tenu le choc vis-à-vis de ces mélanges explosifs.

Le jeune rousse, sembla s'affoler légèrement, puis considérant que finalement il valait mieux trouver Tousen elle s'enfuit du lieu du crime.

Car oui, sous ses airs naïfs et innocent, il ne fut pas s'y laisser prendre... Orihime, n'est pas celle qu'on croit... C'est une tueuse née !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* A noter que le beurre salé pour le caramel est tout à fait normal ! Je suis désolée pour ce qui ne comprenne pas cette vision des choses, mais le caramel se fait avec du beurre salé et rien d'autre ! [Excusez-moi encore une fois pour cet élan de chauvinisme pur... C'est que j'ai déjà entendu dire, même à la télé, des gens horrifiés de prendre du beurre salé pour les desserts et le caramel ^^']

Bon je sais, je sais, c'est très court, mais me voilà prise de court, et si je veux pouvoir vous laisser tout de même un chocolat je ne peux faire plus long et j'ai suis bien navrée.

Allez à plus !


	22. 23 Décembre Résumé

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 23 décembre

**Pairing :** None...

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Ah ah, je m'excuse donc une nouvelle fois du retard que j'ai pris, mais bon je me rattraperais en vous offrant quelques extras après Noël ! Sinon bah je dois dire que ça m'a fait du bien de faire une pause, parce que bon c'était pas évident comme rythme... Enfin me revoilà quoi. Bon à part ça... Je sais que je poste le 24... Et pourtant c'est pour le 23, mais vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez aussi le droit au chapitre spécial Noël !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Résumé des jours écoulés...

_...19 Décembre_

Il s'approcha de sa cible. Pas par pas, dans un silence religieux, lentement il s'avança. Il savait qu'au moindre bruit l'autre pourrait s'éveiller, et si il était pris la main dans le sac il ne s'en sortirais pas vivant.

Arme à la main, il fit un pas de plus, le plancher grinça, le temps se suspendu, et son cœur s'affola. Il voyait le visage de sa proie réagir au son du bois sous ses pieds. Non, non, non, il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il se réveille !

…

…

Ouf, fausse alerte, il pu reprendre son mouvement. Il allait pouvoir se venger.

Comment il avait pu oser lui faire cela ? Alors qu'il était venu lui déclarer ses sentiments, pas très clairement certes, mais comment pouvait-il après cela aller s'amuser avec cette pimbêche ?

Encore un pas, et pourrait mettre en application cette vile vengeance.

Il y était presque... Plus que quelques centimètres, plus que quelques millimètres, et...

_ Gin ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

_ Oh rien ! Non vraiment... Rien !

L'albinos cacha la paire de ciseaux dans son dos avec un sourire étrange, mais forcé. Il observa Aizen et sa mèche... Il avait raté son coup...

_ Rien, Sosuke... Je venais te réveiller, j'avais envie de jouer avant que l'autre pét... brunette vienne encore t'embêter.

_ Comment ça ?

_ Je ne peux plus autant m'amuser avec toi depuis que tu as revue Hinamori, elle passe son temps à roder, et tu m'accordes moins de temps...

_ Et la paire de ciseaux que tu caches, c'est quoi ?

Le sourire de Gin disparut quelques secondes mais fut vite de retour, avec un air encore plus mesquin.

_ Tu avais un fil qui dépassait de ta veste, tu permets ?

Et Gin reprit ces ciseaux, mimant le fait de couper ce faux fil de coton avant de balancer l'outil et de glisser ses bras autour du coup du mégalo brun.

_ On peut jouer maintenant ?

OoOoOoOoO

… _20 Décembre_

Yachiru ouvrit les yeux, le soleil venait à peine de se lever, elle regarda par la fenêtre, la neige recouvrait toujours le paysage d'un manteau blanc merveilleux.

Dans la pièce toutes dormaient encore. Mais elle voulait bouger, et elle voulait s'amuser un peu.

Noël... Le père Noël... Les cadeaux... Le traîneau... Les lutins... Le chocolat... Les lutins... Lutins... Lutins... Aaaaaaaaah !

Une idée venait de germer dans sa tête. Elle se leva d'un bond, s'habillant dans la foulée, ne prenant pas garde à celles qu'elle réveillait ou non. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche, elle sortit en coup de vent pour prendre la tangente vers sa division.

Toujours sans s'occuper de ceux qui pouvait être dérangés dans leur sommeil par son passage en fanfare, elle se jeta à corps perdu dans ce qui se trouvait être le grenier de la onzième division...

Après un certain temps de recherche intensive, elle revint avec une caisse en carton énorme qu'elle vida au milieu du dojo.

A midi, tous les membres étaient autour d'elle se demandant ce que pouvait bien être cette montagne de tissu vert et rouge... Dégoulinant de quelques clochettes, et de trucs duveteux et blancs...

Tous étaient inquiets mais le pire fut quand la lieutenant prit la parole, les craintes s'avouèrent être réelles.

_ Bonjour mes lutins !

Quelques heures plus tard tous furent vêtus de ces horribles tenues, certains riaient, d'autres regardaient cela avec consternation, d'autres maudissaient leur lieutenant, et certains pour finir boudaient les larmes aux yeux dans un coin de la pièce.

C'était le cas de Yumichika qui pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps face à sa tenue extrêmement horrible à ses yeux. A ses côtés, Ikkaku pleurait aussi, mais il était tordu de rire au sol au souvenir de la tête de son ami quand il fut obligé d'enfiler le déguisement sous la pression de reiatsu de leur capitaine qui précisons le était arrivé affublé d'une barbe blanche, et d'un grand manteau rouge...

_ Bon maintenant que tout le monde est prêt nous allons pouvoir attaquer le plan !

Les yeux de merlans frits qui se posèrent sur elle firent tinter son adorable petit rire, mais rapidement elle reprit contenance et c'est avec un regard de psychopathe qu'elle déclara :

_ Nous allons attaquer le manoir kuchiki !

Un grand silence se fit le temps que tous comprennent le sens de cet ordre, puis des hourras s'élevèrent de partout dans la salle.

Il était temps de partir en guerre.

Les combats furent rudes, mais ils profitèrent de l'avantage que leur procurait la surprise de l'attaque pour avancer profondément sur le territoire ennemi. Les gardes avaient pourtant riposté rapidement mais sous cette déferlante de lutins de Noël, ils n'avaient résisté laissant libre accès à la cour intérieure du manoir.

Une petite rose attaqua plus violemment pour débarquer sur le petit jardin, toute vêtue de rouge et blanc, aux couleurs de l'événement. C'est ainsi, sous la protection de ces lutins barbares qu'elle put pêcher le repas qu'ils mangeraient ce soir.

Ce jour-là, Byakuya, au son des zapakutos qui s'entrechoquaient, avait préféré ne pas se lever, un coup d'oeil à la fenêtre lui avait fait comprendre la situation... Le coup de vent rose était sans espoir.

Il n'avait plus de carpes dans son étang gelé... Voilà qui lui apprendrait à raconter des histoires sur les esquimaux à la lieutenant de la onzième...

OoOoOoO

_21 Décembre_

Hanataro balayait la neige devant sa division... Soufflant de dépit face à tout cela. Il était exténué : hier soir Renji l'avait emmené boire en compagnie de Shunsui et Nnoitra... Il avait la gueule de bois comme lors des lendemains avec la onzième division... Onzième division qu'il avait retrouvé au petit matin sur des brancards, tentant de s'enfuir des salles de repos, mais Unohana-taicho veillait au grain, et avec son sourire énigmatique semblait les calmer de suite.

Alors c'est pourquoi il avait du s'occuper d'eux toute la journée... Il était franchement HS. Ces gars étaient déjà épuisants à longueur de journée mais alors devoir les surveiller... Argh, trop crevant.

Le petit shinigami posa la tête sur ses mains croisées maintenues par le balai. Il ferma les yeux, grelottant légèrement malgré le chaud manteau qu'il portait.

Ah qu'il voulait aller dormir...

_ Bonsoir.

Hantaro leva la tête pour voir l'homme qui semblait s'adresser à lui vu que le lieu était vide. Tiens, d'ailleurs, il lui semblait l'avoir déjà aperçu... Attends à si en compagnie des femmes de l'association... C'est ça, faut dire de tels cheveux roses ça se remarque.

_ Bonsoir, vous cherchez quelque chose ?

_ Oui.

_ Puis-je vous aidez ?

_ Cela ce pourrait... Mais vous me semblez bien fatigué.

_ C'est le cas.

Hanataro eut un petit rire gêné, et l'homme sembla fouiller dans sa poche. Puis le rose lui tendit une petite gélule.

_ C'est un bonbon qui a des propriétés énergisantes.

_ Ah merci...

Hanataro avala directement la petite bille jaune, et après à peine quelques secondes il senti son regard se voiler et il s'écroula au sol inconscient.

_ On ne t'a jamais dit de ne jamais écouter un arrancar ? Enfin, tu es franchement mignon, et je préfère t'emmener avec moi avant que ces folles ne décident de te caser.

Et Szayel s'enfuit vers sa chambre au dortoir un étrange colis sous le bras.

OoOoOoO

_22 Décembre_

Le scientifique observa encore son prisonnier endormi sur le lit... Il avait pu faire un batterie de test assez conséquente grâce à son mini labo transportable.

Le petit brun ne s'était toujours pas éveillé, et cela devenait un peu inquiétant, il devait être plus fatigué que ce qu'il pensait, et le bonbon avait peut-être une trop forte dose pour ce petit corps... Arf.

Il regarda une nouvelle fois par la fenêtre. Il serait temps de songer à la ramener, l'agitation qui traversait la Soul Socety commençait à l'effrayer. Si ils savaient que c'était lui qui gardait le jeune en otage... Enfin façon de parler.

Bref, le plus important c'est le chaque recoin du Seireitei était mis sans dessus-dessous. Il reporta ses yeux sur le visage paisible du petit brun. Comment un si petit shinigami aussi insignifiant qu'il soit pouvait être la cause d'un tel raffut ?

L'explication était pourtant simple : Ikkaku et Yumichika enfin sortis de leur convalescence à la quatrième avaient décidé d'aller saluer le petit brun, mais il ne l'avait pas trouvé chez lui, ni nulle part ailleurs, inquiets ils étaient retournés à leur propre division pour en parler à leur lieutenant, celle-ci paniquée à l'idée de la disparition de son chanteur soliste envoya tous ses hommes fouiller chaque cachette, et elle était partie en coup de vent demander de l'aide au reste de l'association des femmes shinigamis (et arrancars pour l'occasion de Noël). Et toutes s'étaient mise à chercher. Rangiku en avait parlé à Hisagi, qui en avait parlé à Ichigo, qui en avait parlé à Renji, qui lui également paniqué par l'étrange disparition de son nouvel ami de beuverie avait également lancé sa division à sa recherche, mais dans l'affaire la quatrième aussi était de mission pour le retrouver...

Szayel observa une fois de plus le jeune shinigami... Il s'approcha, l'attrapant délicatement, et fila avec lui dans les bras caché d'une couverture pour aller le poser dans un parc non-loin du dortoir à l'abri contre un arbre.

Il lui laissa la couverture pour qu'il n'est pas plus froid, et se penche lentement, vint effleurer ses lèvres des siennes... Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ça lui avait pris comme ça, il voulait connaître leur douceur, leur goût,...

Des bruits de pas retentirent tout près, il fila discrètement vers sa chambre.

Des hourras s'élevèrent dans son dos, ils venaient de le trouver, rapidement le calme revint, mais la soirée fut animé, la onzième division organisa une grosse fête en l'honneur du petit shinigami qu'on croyait perdu.

Hanataro s'était réveillé dans l'après-midi avec un Ikkaku souriant au dessus de sa tête, punaise il avait un gros trou noir...

OoOoOoO

_23 Décembre_

Ichigo hallucinait... Il étaient vraiment à la ramasse dans le coin... Faire le sapin le 23... Non mais c'était du grand n'importe quoi ! Enfin... Quand il fallait le faire...

Tous étaient réunis autour de l'immense arbre de Noël, nu de toute décoration, pointant vers le ciel blanc de nuages de neige, attendant avec impatience les guirlandes et boules qui l'habilleront pour la soirée du lendemain.

Maintenant il observait son amant et Kenpachi faire la course sur cet immense sapin pour savoir qui serait le plus rapide à mettre la grosse étoile en son sommet. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs avoir du mal sur les hauteurs, les branches plus souples ne les aidaient pas beaucoup. Il reporta son regard sur la grosse étoile qu'il tenait entre ses mains... Oui ces deux abrutis étaient monté sans l'objet à poser à la cime...

Quelques shinigamis mettaient consciencieusement des boules sur les basses branches du conifère tandis que d'autre plus originaux avaient eu la bonne idée de lancer le concours de celui qui arriverait à envoyer sa boule le plus haut possible et qu'elle s'accroche aux branche.

Les lanceurs de boules qu'étaient Ikkaku, Ggio, Nnoitra, et Hiyori ne s'embêtaient à pas à éviter de viser les deux grimpeurs et la jeune alpiniste qui s'essayant à faire du rappel en guirlande. Et oui parce que Yachiru avait déjà accroché un fil de poils brillants autour du sommet, et se laissant glisser le long en faisant des bonds, délogeait certaines boules de noël sous des cris énervés d'un Nnoitra râleur.

Plus loin Yumichika faisait un bonhomme de neige tout en discutant avec Il Forte, Rose et Kensei de la notion du beau.

Plus il prenait un regard extérieur plus Ichigo hallucinait... Non cette ambiance ce n'était définitivement pas possible...

Il avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve cela lui semblait si peu réaliste...

C'est ainsi que la journée se finit, avec un sapin pas franchement beau, mais hyper chaleureux, des fous complètement épuisés, et un roux totalement égaré mais gai !

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Bon bah voilà, j'espère que j'aurais vaguement rattrapé le truc... Désolée de publier aussi tard, enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! =D

D'ailleurs, je dois dire que je me suis inspirée de quelques propositions qui m'avaient été faites en début de fic', celle de Shiphirith, et de Itachihaku. Alors merci à vous deux !

A plus tard, les lutins !


	23. 24 Décembre Noël

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 24 Décembre

**Pairing :** Pas franchement

**Rating :** K

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Bon bien nous y voilà, NOËL ! Alors je vous souhaites de bonnes fêtes, mais ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas fini !

**Note 3 :** Ouais c'est encore du K, mais le M arrive demain promis !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Durant toute la journée, ils avaient été euphoriques, impatients, tous attendaient le soir avec une certaine appréhension. Car ce soir, c'était Noël !

Enfin le soir tant désiré, les cadeaux, la fête, la joie, le bal... Le bal ?

Ah si finalement on pouvait entendre quelques uns râler un peu partout dans le Seireitei, certains hurlait comme quoi jamais ils n'iraient danser, comme quoi ils n'enfileraient pas ce smoking 3 pièces, ou ce costume à queue de pie, d'autres blasés marmonnaient seulement qu'ils viendraient mais ne montraient jamais sur la piste.

C'est donc dans une ambiance des plus folklorique que tout ce petit monde se retrouva dans la grande salle des fêtes. Yamamoto sur une petite estrade toussa trois fois pour attirer l'attention de tous les regards, une fois fait il s'inclina légèrement pour les saluer.

_ Bonsoir à tous. Nous avons passé quelques semaines ensemble pour la trêve de Noël, demain chacun rentrera chez soi. Mais j'espère que tous avez passé un agréable moment, fait des rencontres, liés des amitiés avant qu'on aille tous se taper sur la gueule... Mpph... Excusez moi... Bon donc ce soir a lieu le grand bal de Noël, chacun et chacune allez pouvoir danser jusqu'à minuit. Et à l'heure sus-dite, nous pourrons découvrir les cadeaux. Amusez-vous.

Et sur ces mots de légères notes de piano s'élevèrent accompagnées une douce voix claire et haute, rapidement un choeur se fit entendre, et tous se tournèrent vers la droite de l'estrade, complètement abasourdis par la scène qui s'offrait à leurs yeux : la fameuse chorale de la onzième lutinisée avec un père noël à clochettes au piano.

Après un joli petit concerto de chants de noël, tous applaudirent avec quelques rires dus à la situation, mais tous devaient avouer que Yachiru avait réussi un petit exploit.

Une douce musique s'éleva et quelques uns se mirent à danser en couple, mais seulement des shinigamis osaient se lancer sur la piste. Les rares femmes, époustouflantes dans des robes étincelantes virevoltaient aux bras de leur partenaire.

_ Tu viens Grimm', j'ai envie de danser !

_ Tch... Rêve toujours, j'irais pas danser...

_ Allez... S'il te plait...

_ Non.

Alors Ichigo l'enlaça, lui chuchotant à l'oreille des mots indécents, promesses de ce qu'ils feraient plus tard si le bleuté acceptait de l'accompagner. Mais le sexta était borné, alors non, il n'irait pas. Le shinigami se détacha à contre cœur, un peu boudeur, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'interpelle.

_ Hey, Ichigo ! Je vois que t'as envie de danser, et je ne trouve aucun partenaire à la hauteur, donc tu veux bien danser avec moi ?

_ Mais c'est avec plaisir, Matsumoto.

Et le rouquin attrapa la main de la rousse, dont la robe bleu clair accordée à ses yeux laissait une vue imprenable sur son décolleté plongeant. Et s'éloignant, il tira la langue à son amant, qui s'en foutait royalement vu que ce n'était qu'une femme... Encore ça aurait été un mec il aurait peut-être empêché son rouquin d'y aller.

La lieutenant observa Ichigo de haut en bas.

_ Tu sais que tu es magnifique ainsi, Ichigo ? Tu serais pas bi par hasard, car franchement un gars comme toi je dirais pas non.

_ Non je ne suis pas bi, mais je me laisserais bien tenté par quelques jeux en ta compagnie.

Il entendit derrière lui Grimmjow se rapprocher, car au clin d'oeil de la rousse il avait décidé de jouer le jeu et d'embêter ainsi son bleuté. Mais trop tard, ils s'étaient avancés dans la lumière des danseurs, et s'étaient laissés happé par le mouvement.

Grimmjow fulminait, ça voulait dire quoi ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Et maintenant il était là comme un blaireau au bord de la piste, délaissé par son rouquin. Il se retira un peu dans l'ombre, s'adossant contre une colonne de marbre. Il observait son homme en queue de pie faire tournoyer Matsumoto le sourire aux lèvres.

Il était doué, il fallait l'avouer, il ne voyait que lui aux milieux des danseurs, il était éblouissant ainsi.

La fin du morceau arriva, et Ichigo revint lentement vers lui alors que les musiciens reprenaient sans pause. Il avait à peine eut le temps de quitter la piste et rejoindre son bleuté que Shuuhei lui tomba dessus.

_ Ichigo, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? J'en rêve depuis un petit moment.

Le roux observa Grimmjow pendant deux secondes, lui envoyant un baiser de loin avant de s'emparer de la main de son ami.

_ Volontiers.

Et il fila à nouveau en direction du centre du parquet éclairé, se faisant mener par un shinigami tatoué à une vitesse folle, dans la suite des notes affolées. Ce couple exclusivement masculin étonna d'abord les danseurs près d'eux, mais rapidement ce fut leur talent et grâce qui fit s'ouvrir un espace autour d'eux.

Les gens les observaient, et les musiciens entraînés par ce couple accéléraient la cadence. Ichigo tourbillonnait dans les bras d'Hisagi. Le souffle court, toujours plus gracieux à chaque nouveau pas, il se laissait guider avec joie.

A nouveau les notes s'éteignirent, mais cette fois-ci, il eut à peine le temps d'esquisser un pas vers le bord de la piste, qu'un homme se dirigea vers lui, un air décidé.

Byakuya se pencha en avant sans rompre le lien visuel avec Ichigo, et tendant sa main lui demanda la faveur de pouvoir danser à ses côtés. Ichigo les joues rosies accepta de suite, sans accorder le moindre intérêt aux yeux posés sur eux.

Le noble prit délicatement les doigts du roux, pour les baiser délicatement et se redresser, pour se mettre en position alors qu'à nouveau une mélodie envahit les lieux. Avec finesse il posa sa main gantée sur la hanche du jeune qui passait sa propre main sur son épaule. Et il partirent s'envoler au milieu de cette piste.

Hormis les superbes notes qui glissaient sous les doigts des musiciens, un silence respectueux s'imposa. Tous les yeux rivés sur le couple évoluant avec finesse, personne ne pouvait les interrompre. Plus d'autres danseurs, ils les avaient subjugués et surpassés, aucun ne voulait pouvoir rater ce spectacle sublime.

Grimmjow hurlait en silence, dans sa tête un tempête grondait, haine envers cette homme aux cheveux ébènes, haine envers Shuuhei, envers Matsumoto, haine de ne pas savoir danser. Et pourtant lui aussi était fasciné par les mouvements de son amant, il observait aussi ce noble, sa façon de se déplacer, sa manière de bouger par rapport au jeune.

De son côté, Ichigo avait l'impression de rêver, ce n'était que la troisième danse de la soirée, et il était épuisé, pourtant il ne pouvait, il ne voulait pas arrêter, il était bercé d'une douce euphorie. Son partenaire était aussi bien étonnant que magnifique, et surtout si délicat et doué.

Byakuya menait si bien la danse, Ichigo se sentait attiré contre lui avant d'être repoussé pour tourner sur lui même avant de revenir contre le torse large du noble. C'était si bon, si délicieux. Plus les minutes filaient plus la vitesse l'enivrait, son seul monde se limitait à Byakuya et à cette douce musique derrière lui.

Il ne voyait pas le temps passer et quand il fut renversé en arrière, l'ébène le maintenant d'un bras, alors qu'ils avaient entrelacés leurs doigts de l'autre main. Le visage du noble si près du sien, Ichigo eut l'impression d'être en feu, il se surpris à vouloir goûter ces lèvres pâles.

Byakuya tenait fermement le corps du roux, tout au long de la musique, il avait découvert cette gestuelle fine, ces hanches délicates, et l'air ravi du jeune. Mais maintenant dans cette position, il pouvait voir le visage du roux rosi par l'effort, sa bouche entrouverte sur un souffle court, et les yeux mi-clos encore rempli de rêve. Il n'avait qu'une envie goûter ces lèvres roses.

Mais avant qu'ils n'aient fait le moindre geste un tonnerre d'applaudissement les ramena à la réalité, faisant éclater la bulle de perfection qui les entouraient. Tous deux reprirent leur esprit. D'un commun accord ils s'écartèrent et se tournant le dos, d'une courbette pour remercier les spectateurs de cette prestation inédite.

Tous deux venaient à se demander comment ils avaient pu éprouver encore un tel désir pour l'autre. Ichigo lança un regard vers l'ébène se disant qu'en même temps il était quand même plutôt attirant ce Byakuya, et il se rappelait encore de leur ancienne galipettes, faut dire c'était pas un mauvais coup.

D'ailleurs le noble eut la même réflexion et quand leur yeux se croisèrent il lui accorda même un petit sourire. Et le roux se mit à rire en prenant la direction de son amant qui fulminait dans l'ombre appuyé contre le mur.

Arrivé face à Grimmjow, il était encore tout euphorique, un peu à côté de la réalité, contrairement au bleuté qui voyait rouge, il n'avait pas franchement supporter de vois SON rouquin dans les bras d'un autre !

Alors, il l'attrapa, et l'embrassa violemment, Ichigo comprenant au combien Grimmjow se laissa faire même quand il fut emmener à l'extérieur du bâtiment, et que le bleuté le plaqua contre le mur.

_ Alors comme ça tu irais bien jouer avec cette rousse aux obus disproportionnés ? Et peut-être avec Shuuhei et l'autre cachet d'aspirine ?

_ Qui sait ?

Grimmjow s'énerva encore plus et dévora les lèvres de son amant, le rouquin comprit qu'il avait un peu trop joué et qu'il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs ce soir...

OoOoOoO

Byakuya retrouva Ulquiorra un verre à la main, s'en emparant il le descendit en un levé de coude.

_ J'ai encore soif.

_ La danse semble épuisante.

_ Tout dépend du partenaire, et du niveau. Et je dois dire qu'Ichigo se débrouille pas mal.

_ Vous avez été superbes, d'ailleurs il était incroyablement sexy ce shinigami remplaçant.

_ Tu trouves aussi ?

Ulquiorra lui lança un regard difficilement compréhensible. Puis l'arrancar proposa qu'ils aillent boire quelques verres de plus.

OoOoOoO

Kensei appuyé contre le mur observait la salle, il avait la flemme de parler plus qu'il ne fallait avec d'autre. Il voulait simplement rester ainsi, Ggio dans ses bras, qui parfois le délaissait pour aller chercher à boire, à manger, ou tout simplement aller discuter ou s'amuser avec quelques autres, mais à chaque fois il revenait timidement demander un câlin ou un bisou qui lui été accordé d'office.

Le gris repéra son ami qui, bras dans le dos d'un Urahara toujours armé d'un éventail, s'amusait à embêter ce pauvre pépé Yama, ou ce Barragan, mais là Ggio le lâchait pour courir à la rescousse de son roi... Car oui il lui était toujours aussi dévoué pour le plus grand agacement du vizard.

Plus loin un Il Forte s'engueulait encore avec Shawlong sur une nouvelle disparition de leur roi, alors que Kenpachi le surveillait toujours du coin de l'oeil.

Près du banquet, les femmes de l'association discutaient joyeusement avec Tia et Lilynette de leur différente réussite et riant énormément.

Dans un coin plus discret de la salle, Hisagi et Starrk s'embrassaient, sans trop s'occuper du monde autour d'eux.

Hanataro déguisé en lutin buvait gaiement avec les autres lutins de la pièce, c'est à dire les membres de la onzième division.

Renji cherchait Rukia qui ne semblait pas vraiment être dans le coin, alors que derrière lui Nnoitra le tannait pour qu'il se casse d'ici au plus vite.

Gin s'amusait à courir après son petit Kira qui fuyait pour aller se cacher derrière rangiku, alors que l'albinos s'attirait un regard foudroyant du mégalo de service, peu heureux de le voir batifoler ainsi.

OoOoOoO

Yamamoto jeta un coup d'oeil à la grande horloge, 23h54. Il était temps qu'il remonte sur l'estrade.

_ Bon bon, je vois que tout le monde s'amuse bien, que la joie et la bonne humeur font partie régnante de cette soirée, mais il est l'heure de vous couper dans vos discutions et diverses occupations, car dans maintenant... 2 minutes, vous pourrez aller ouvrir vos cadeaux.

Et après un long moment de silence l'horloge sonna, et les deux lourds battants de la porte principale s'ouvrit dans un grincement. Et là... Un homme se présenta face aux yeux de tous ceux présent dans la pièce : le père noël et ses lutins.

Et non n'allez pas penser que c'était Kenpachi, non non non, la vérité fit tomber des mâchoires, oui les lutins étaient bien ceux de la onzième menés par une mère noël qui suivait de près...

Un homme sublime, délicieux, sexy à souhait dans un costume de cuir, court au possible. Ce mini shorty, ce débardeur si court, ces gants qui remontaient au dessus du coude, ces bottes compensées qui cachaient ses superbes mollets, ces lanières qui s'enroulaient autour de sa taille et de sa jambe droite... Le tout d'un cuir rouge bordé d'une légère moumoute de duvet blanc. Le regard voilé, et la tête nonchalamment penchée sur le côté, manquant de faire chuter un bonnet en accord avec le reste de la tenue. Dans une main un cadeau, dans l'autre une bouteille à moitié pleine, ou à moitié pleine tout dépend ce que vous préférez.

L'homme secouait la tête faisant voler ses longs cheveux autour de lui, prit quelques gorgées, essuyant d'un coup de langue provocateur la goutte de saké qui s'échappait au coin de sa lèvre, il s'avançait d'un démarche chaloupée. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres qui semblaient si délicieuses.

_ Merry Christmas...

Et il balança le cadeau à un arrancar numéro quatre complètement perturbé, mais il n'était pas le seul, tous ceux qui le connaissait ne comprenait pas... Cet homme, c'était bien... Non ça ne pouvait pas être lui... Pourtant il lui ressemblait tellement...

Byakuya Kuchiki ?

Ulquiorra s'était inquiété en voyant le nombre de verres que le noble avait bu d'une traite, mais il n'avait rien dit, il s'était inquiété en voyant son regard devenir légèrement torve, il s'était inquiété en voyant la petite rose embarquer en coup de vent son amant... Mais là il doit dire que cela dépassait ses craintes ! Il se retrouvait maintenant face à un Byakuya-bourré-déguisé-en-Père-Noël-en-cuir !

Avant que quiconque n'ait fait le moindre geste il attrapa le noble... Enfin ce qu'il en restait, vu le peu de noblesse de sa prestation pour l'emmener dehors.

Alors qu'il l'écartait vers un coin plus tranquille, pour le faire prendre l'air, il tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un couple quelque peu occupé...

_A suivre..._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah ah, c'est sadique !

Pour le coup du papa noël tout cuiré c'était à la demande de Miss il me semble, enfin elle pourra me le confirmer si elle passe par là.

Enfin bon comme je suis toujours aussi douée, je vous prierais de ne rien dire sur le fait que je poste le chapitre du 24 le 25... Bah ouais que voulez-vous comme je fait tout en retard et que j'ai été un peu occupée aujourd'hui, je poste également en retard... Enfin du moment qu'il est là, tout va bien, non ?

Bon demain, ou plutôt ce soir vous aurez la suite de ce chapitre !

Je me rends compte que c'est vraiment le binze mon organisation... Ca ressemble plus trop à un calendrier...

Enfin... Tiens, j'aimerais vous demander un cadeau, ouais je m'y prends tard aussi, qui à faire des trucs à côté de la plaque autant le faire à fond ! Donc voilà, je voulais juste demander, parce que bon je vois bien qu'il y a du passage sur la fic... Alors j'aimerais comme petit cadeau que chaque personne qui vienne lire ces chocolats me laisse un petit mot, pas forcément grand chose, juste une bafouille, une petite review, juste pour dire "j'aime bien" ou "j'aime pas", un des petits bonbons favoris de l'auteur, un truc qui donne le sourire quand j'arrive sur mon ordi. Enfin après c'est vous qui voyez, juste j'aimerais savoir si l'idée plaît quitte à recommencer l'année prochaine, mais en prenant de l'avance pour le coup !

Ohet, autre chose et après j'arrête : normalement le calendrier devait se finir le 25, mais je vous ai promis quelques extras, je pensais vous en faire deux ou trois, et sûrement des lemons vu que ça plaît à beaucoup, mais quels couples voudriez vous voir ou revoir ?

Bon allez ça sera tout pour cette fois ! A plus, mes lutins !


	24. 25 Décembre Dans la nuit de Noël

**Titre : **Calendrier de l'avent

**Chapitre :** 25 Décembre

**Pairing :** Euh... Ulquiorra X Byakuya X Grimmjow X Ichigo

**Rating :** M

**Note :** Tous ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et heureusement car sinon Bleach serait devenu un manga yaoi *.*

**Note 2 :** Bon bah voilà... J'avais parlé à beaucoup que je terminerais sur un lemon et de préférence un threesome... Mais bon là je voyais pas qui y mettre sans casser un couple... Alors voilà... Un plan à quatre, alors désolé d'avance pour la médiocrité de ce texte, mais j'ai encore jamais fait de threesome alors je vous parle même pas de ce projet... Suis-je folle à me lancer dans des trucs comme ça ? Je crois bien que oui... ^^'

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_Alors qu'il l'écartait vers un coin plus tranquille, pour lui faire prendre l'air, il tombèrent nez-à-nez avec un couple quelque peu occupé..._

Ulquiorra se stoppa directement, retenant Byakuya qui ne voyait plus très clair et qui n'avait donc rien vu de la scène. Car effectivement il pouvait voir un peu plus loin un sexta contre le mur, tête renversé dans un air divin, et un shinigami remplaçant qui lui faisait tout simplement... une fellation.

Le couple dans la semi obscurité était entouré de cadavres de bouteille, et la cuarta supposa qu'ils devaient être assez enivrés, mais là n'était pas la question, car soudain il entendit un gémissement rauque s'échapper des lèvres du bleuté et il senti une chaleur grandir dans son bas ventre sous cette musique voluptueuse, mais le pire était que cela venait d'attirer le regard du noble.

_ Ichigo ?

Byakuya avait fait un pas pour vérifier un peu mieux si ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours, mais non, le rouquin releva la tête de son occupation, et remarquant les deux hommes qui les regardaient il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en se relevant sous un grognement frustré du bleuté.

Ichigo embrassa vivement son amant avant de se diriger vers l'ébène que l'avait hélé quelques instants plus tôt d'une démarche chaloupée. Et avec un regard de braises il enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du noble, glissant une jambe derrière l'ébène qu'il remonta jusqu'à ses fesses, et se frottant sans aucune pudeur il joua de sa langue dans le cou pâle.

_ J'aime beaucoup ta tenue Bya'kun, tu veux peut-être jouer avec nous ?

_ Je ne dirais jamais non à une telle proposition, Berry.

Mais avant qu'ils ne puissent pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, Ulquiorra avait séparer les deux, et Grimmjow, ayant remonté son pantalon venait d'emprisonner le roux dans ses bras.

_ C'est MA fraise ! Oi, Ichi, j'ai pas trop envie de m'amuser avec ces deux glaçons...

_ Parce que tu trouve que Byakuya à l'air d'un glaçon en ce moment, et je suis sûr qu'Ulquiorra peut se dégeler bien rapidement, non ?

Il se libéra de l'étreinte du bleuté pour aller confirmer ses dires. Allant se coller à l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude il glissa sa main entre leur deux corps, en profitant pour découvrir ces muscles à travers l'épais tissu, pour descendre jusqu'à son entre-jambes.

_ Bah on dirais qu'il est déjà en train de durcir, il est pas si glacial que ça dis donc.

Il mordilla le lobe de l'oreille du cuarta avant de se faire repousser peu délicatement par un Ulquiorra rougissant.

_ Je préfère que chaque couple reste ensemble, on est pas obliger de se...

Avant qu'il n'ai pu finir sa phrase, un échange visuel s'était fait entre les deux shinigamis, et Byakuya, un peu plus maître de ses gestes, attrapa littéralement le roux au vol s'éloignant en quelques shunpos pour s'enfuir vers son manoir.

Les deux arrancars bloquèrent pendant quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_ Franchement, Grimmjow, tu ne sais vraiment pas tenir ton amant...

_ Eh, tu peux parler c'est le tien qui me l'a volé !

_ Bon je crois qu'avant de s'engueuler on ferais mieux de les retrouver, faudrait pas les laisser aller trop loin.

OoOoOoO

Byakuya déposa le roux délicatement sur le sol du salon, roux qui riait énormément, la situation et les effluves d'alcool l'euphorisaient totalement. Il se retourna vers son ravisseur, et prit un air sérieux.

_ Papa noël, j'ai pas été sage cette année...

_ Alors je vais devoir te punir.

Un sourire torve s'étira sur le visage d'Ichigo, qui retirant sa veste en queue de pie vint se lover contre le torse large du noble vêtu de cuir ne demandant qu'à recevoir sa punition. Puis Byakuya après lui avoir marquer la nuque de quelques suçons détacha l'une des lanières de cuir qui lui entourait la cuisse pour lier les mains du roux dans son dos.

Le noble alla ensuite s'installer dans le confortable canapé, et claquant des doigts ordonna à Ichigo de venir s'accroupir entre ses jambes écartées. Le rouquin obéit de suite, et s'agenouillant ainsi, attaqua de suite à essayer d'enlever de ses dents le bouton et le zip. Malgré une certaine aisance il mit un certain temps à réussir, mais durant tout ce temps il avait senti l'ébène durcir de plus en plus.

Il finit par réussir à libérer la verge palpitante du noble pour de suite prendre l'initiative de le lécher de toute sa longueur avant le prendre en bouche sans plus de préavis. Byakuya laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier les yeux fermés, incroyable, le petit roux s'était vraiment vraiment amélioré pour ce genre de choses, déjà qu'il l'avait trouvé très doué avant, mais là c'était trop bon.

Il finit par attraper la tignasse flamboyante pour lui faire relever la tête. Le relevant il lui retira tout ce qu'il portait en bas, ouvrit cette chemise pour découvrir ce corps qu'il avait senti contre lui lors de lors danse. Et sans plus un mot il s'allongeant sur le dos, il amena le jeune à venir le surplomber mais dans le sens inverse.

Byakuya attrapa les hanches du jeune, l'amenant à se baisser pour qu'il puisse goûter à ce sexe déjà dur. Et d'une main il appuyant sur son dos pour qu4ichigo en équilibre un peu instable descende pour lui faire partager encore un peu plus ses talents en caresses buccales.

La position très tendancieuses, ses bras ligotés, cette langue qui appuyait délicatement sur des points très sensibles de son anatomie, et ces lèvres qui suçotait ses testicules, Ichigo avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait faire, il laissa échapper nombre gémissements licencieux.

Mais rapidement une main glissa sous lui le forçant à se redresser, il pouvait clairement sentir désormais la langue de Byakuya s'insinuer entre ses fesses rebondies pour aller chatouiller son entrée, la contournant mais sans jamais y pénétrer. Ichigo en aurait pleuré de frustration, ce membre humide se laissait tellement désirer.

Byakuya jouait, il avait oublié au combien le roux pouvait être un partenaire ultra sensible, faut dire ils n'avaient passés qu'une nuit ensemble, et tous deux étaient bien éméchés. Alors qu'il pensait à cela il jouait à faire gémir de plus en plus le jeune quand...

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement laissant le passage à deux arrancars fulminants, mais qui se stoppèrent littéralement voyant leur deux amants dans cette position sans équivoque, et qui pourtant les regardaient sans arrêter leur petite activité.

Grimmjow enrageait, voir qu'un autre homme pouvait faire en sorte que les yeux de SON roux se voilent d'autant de plaisir. Son rouquin vêtu d'une simple chemise, mains liées, bouche entrouverte et tête penchée sur le côté par le désir. Le voir ainsi de plus loin, dans son intégralité donnait une vision totalement... totalement... bandante.

Mais le cœur de Grimmjow manqua s'arrêter, de même que celui d'Ulquiorra qui n'était pas non plus insensible à cette vue, quand le roux laissa échapper un long cri sulfureux de satisfaction totale. Car Byakuya voyait débarquer leur deux amants, avait enfin accéder à combler la frustration du jeune, et venait de plonger sa langue brusquement dans son intimité. Mais il devait avouer que la réaction du jeune était encore plus exquise que prévue.

Les deux arrancars n'arrivaient toujours pas à bouger, à réagir. Il voyait l'ébène présenter trois doigts à un roux qui les lécha dans des bruits de succion équivoques, sans pour autant les lâcher des yeux ou arrêter de gémir. Ils virent très nettement Byakuya en enfoncer deux en Ichigo un peu soudainement, mais dans un geste délicat tout de même.

Les deux hommes semblaient prendre un plaisir total, surtout Ichigo qui finit par murmurer le prénom de Byakuya. Par contre pour le coup, ce petit mot fit sortir Grimmjow de sa transe qui alla directement attraper SON rouquin, pour l'écarter de ce noble complètement débauché, le temps qu'il retourne dans l'optique d'aller écraser son poing dans la face du capitaine, celui-ci c'était relever se collant à lui.

_ Tu es sûr de pas vouloir venir jouer avec nous, je suis sûr que Berry serait content.

Et sur ces mots il fit pivoter le bleuté de l'autre côté pour qu'il baisse les yeux sur cette fraise menottée de cuir, affalé sur la moquette, et toujours vêtu de sa simple chemise. Ichigo lui lança un regard désireux d'aller plus loin avec ces deux hommes.

Byakuya joua de ses doigts le long de la veste noir de l'arrancar jusqu'à arriver au niveau du pantalon, il défit le bouton, descendant la braguette et le caleçon pour dévoiler une érection palpitante. Ichigo se redressa sur les genoux avec difficultés pour venir appliquer sa langue sur cette verge où la main du noble faisait déjà quelques aller-retours.

Ulquiorra observait la scène de plus loin, se demandant si il ne devait pas les rejoindre maintenant ou continuer à les regarder un peu, alors que sans s'en être réellement rendu compte il venait de glisser sa propre main dans son pantalon se masturbant alors qu'il voyait son amant shorty ouvert sur une virilité dure se frotter contre ce chieur de sexta.

Grimmjow se sentait incroyablement bien, coincé entre ces deux hommes qui ne cherchaient actuellement que son plaisir. Jetant un coup d'oeil sur le côté il aperçu le cuarta se faisant du bien tout seul.

_ Kuchiki, tu oses laisser ton amant seul ?

Byakuya leva les yeux, regarda Ulquiorra, et lâcha Grimmjow pour se diriger vers lui, faisait tomber son shorty de cuir au sol. Il attrapa la cravate du brun pour l'amener à le suivre. Il s'installa sur le canapé, déshabillant le cuarta debout face à lui. Une fois chose faite, il le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés et le chevaucher pour s'enfoncer littéralement son le sexe tendu, sans aucune préparation, à sec, à chaud.

Un grimace douloureuse traversa son visage alors que ses yeux se plissèrent, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, aucune plainte, rien. Ulquiorra ouvrit grand les yeux au contraire, de une il ne s'attendait pour ainsi dire pas à ça directement, et secondement le noble était si étroit ainsi, il en eut presque le souffle coupé, et l'envie de s'enfoncer plus profond lui serrai la gorge, mais il devait se retenir pour ne pas faire plus mal au shinigami.

Puis Byakuya se mit à bouger légèrement, puis accéléra le mouvement, mordillant par à-coup l'oreille du cuarta dont les râles rauques se mêlaient soupirs délicieux d'un Grimmjow dont les jambes menaçaient sérieusement de lâcher.

Le bleuté finit par attraper le roux pour qu'il stoppe cette délicieuse torture car sinon il ne pourrait pas pousser l'aventure plus loin. Il délivra Ichigo de ces lanières de cuir rouge, l'amenant vers un fauteuil pour le faire s'asseoir sur sa virilité. Très rapidement le volume sonore dépassa ce des autres et Byakuya, excité comme jamais se surprit l'envie d'aller le toucher aussi.

Le noble regarda son amant qui avait comprit l'idée qui le traversait, acquiesça et observa son amant, se diriger vers les deux autres pour demander quelques caresses buccales du jeune. Ichigo n'avait pas vu l'ébène arrivé, et fut surprit quand la main de Grimmjow dans son dos le força à se pencher un peu, mais comprenant rapidement ce qu'il se passait ré-attaqua une délicieuse série de coups de langue sur le sexe du noble, alors que ce nouvel angle permettait à Grimmjow de mieux atteindre cette boule de nerfs appelée prostate.

Ichigo finit par jouir dans un gémissement bref, cherchant avidement de l'air. Mais aucun de ses tortionnaires n'était repu, au regard qu'ils venaient d'échanger une bonne idée venait de les envahir.

Ichigo se sentit soulever et retourner pour se retrouver aussitôt face à son bleuté préféré, il n'avait pas encore remis les pieds sur Terre qu'il fut à nouveau combler de la présence du bleuté en lui, mais quelque chose de plus surprenant s'insinua à la suite.

Grimmjow aperçut les prémices d'une certaine douleur apparaître sur les traits fins de son rouquin, alors, il agrippa sa nuque pour lui offrir un baiser profond et sauvage, jouant d'une main sur ses tétons, alors qu'un nouveau doigt du noble se joignait à lui en Ichigo.

Le bleuté n'en pouvait déjà plu, se sentir si à l'étroit, et ces doigts contre lui, il avait vraiment trop chaud. Ce foutu noble avait intérêt à le rejoindre le plus vite possible ou il ne répondrait plus de rien d'ici quelques instants. Et sa demande fut exaucer, Byakuya s'avança à entrée du roux, et commença à le pénétrer lentement, faisant gémir les deux autres, l'un de douleur par l'impression d'être véritablement écartelé, l'autre d'un plaisir intense.

Le noble glissa sa main sur le sexe d'Ichigo tentant de le distraire de ce mal obligatoire. Et les deux seme du roux commencèrent des aller-retours absolument pas synchronisés. Ichigo laissa quelques larmes couler, cette souffrance s'échappant lentement pour devenir plaisir à chaque nouveau coup. Mais quand les deux hommes eurent trouvé sa prostate ses cris voluptueux reprirent de plus belle.

Ichigo ne savait plus rien d'autre que ce qu'était la sensation de jouissance et le reste n'était plus rien, il voyageait si haut, il avait l'impression de planer totalement. Plus loin par contre un certain cuarta qui observait la scène depuis quelques temps ne pu se retenir plus longtemps, il ne pourrait pas prendre autant de plaisir que les trois autres grâce à sa seule main.

Ulquiorra vint lentement se placer derrière son amant avant de le pénétrer d'un coup de rein brusque, qui força plus profondément un certain roux qui gémit accompagné des deux hommes. Alors le brun recommença, encore et encore, pilonnant ce noble, qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête complètement perdu dans les sensations qui l'envahissait, le chaleur étroite d'Ichigo, le frottement du sexe de Grimmjow contre le sien, où la présence délicieuse d'Ulquiorra en lui.

Dans leur mouvements erratiques le noble et le bleuté frappèrent quasi simultanément le roux en son point le plus sensible. Et ce fut trop, Ichigo se libéra dans un cri de délivrance totale. Il laissa ça tête retomber sur l'épaule du sexta qu'il mordit légèrement. Les deux hommes sentirent cette chaleur les comprimer un peu plus dans des spasmes incontrôlés. Il suivirent très rapidement le roux dans les limbes du plaisir.

Ulquiorra se retira de Byakuya, laissant aux trois le temps de respirer. Grimmjow fut le premier à revenir à lui.

_ Alors, Ulquiqui, besoin d'aide ?

_ Je ne dirais pas non.

Byakuya se dégagea de l'étreinte, de même que le bleuté qui embrassa quand même sa fraise toujours haletante. Et les trois se levèrent, poussant sans délicatesse le cuarta sur le canapé. Ichigo vint se placer entre ses jambes, et les deux autres de part et d'autres de lui. Et son s'être précédemment concerté, ils se mirent à lécher tous trois cette verge palpitante tout en laissant leur mains errer un peu partout sur ce corps pâle.

Ulquiorra dû avouer que le rouquin était franchement doué, et au bout de quelques minutes de se traitement il finit par se libérer dans la bouche d'Ichigo, avec un gémissement rauque.

Ils s'affalèrent tous quatre ainsi. Ichigo s'endormant sur le coup, complètement épuisé. Ulquiorra observa son « harem », et glissa sa main des les longs cheveux de son ébène. Grimmjow récupéra son souffle, et se releva pour prendre son amant dans les bras.

_ Kuchiki, il y a pas un endroit pour aller pioncer ?

_ En haut, au fond du couloir.

Et Grimmjow s'éloigna vers la porte portant Ichigo comme une princesse. Il se retourna vers les deux autres avant de sortir définitivement.

_ C'était votre cadeau, vous aurez plus le droit de le toucher comme ça après... Et puis joyeux noël !

Sur ces mots il s'éclipsa. Et peu après chacun dans le manoir s'endormit dans un paisible sommeil digne des nuits de noël...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Ah ah ah, je suis irrécupérable, j'arrive trop en retard mais un truc de fou ! Enfin comprenez que malgré mon avis mitigé sur ce chapitre j'ai bien galéré ! Enfin j'espère que ça vous aura plus tout de même !

Sinon bah est-ce obligatoire de refaire un GrimmIchi en extra après ça ? Sachant qu'ils reviendront dans de futurs OS...

A part ça, bah je vous dit à la prochaine, qui ne serait tarder... Enfin là je vais faire une petite pause d'une journée, car bon c'est les vacances, et je vais en profiter un peu. Donc le prochain extra ne sera pas là avant deux ou trois jours... Mais bon pas grave, hein ?

Allez, à la prochaine, mes lutins, et merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici !


End file.
